


A Take For Two

by FluffyPieCake



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 75,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPieCake/pseuds/FluffyPieCake
Summary: It’s not what you say, it’s what you are. It’s not what you do, it’s what you don’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have watched half of the first episode of season one about two years ago before neglecting the show, and saw this Tumblr post talking about spoilers in season 8 about a week ago, and I might have been triggered to write this. I’ll get around to watching it properly soon!
> 
> I’m sorry for posting a third WIP, but I promise it will be the last as I hate to have unfinished stories >u<
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fluffypiecake) / [Tumblr](https://fluffypiecake.tumblr.com)

💒

Lost through time and that's all I need  
So much love, then one day buried  
Hope you're safe, 'cause I lay you leaves  
Is there more than we can see? Answers for me

💒

The halls are still polished with gold, but the smell of death is stronger than what the eye can see. The shadows that bloom below covers the once were beautiful gardens, and the silence allows the echoes of his quiet footsteps to be heard in every corner inside the castle, a place he called home. A messenger has just arrived with a heavy letter and much heavier words it carries, delivering the news that the king had been assassinated and the body has been torn to shreds that if his family wanted to gather would be an impossible task. The servants he passes by are not affected much by the news, if the rumors had spread that is, and with a glance outside the opened windows, the people inside the walls don’t seem to have heard either. It doesn’t push the pain in his chest away, even if he doesn’t care about the king himself, and even less about the now falling kingdom, but his feet keep dragging him until he finds his old friend next to the bathing area, the water still running, and unsurprisingly, his friend is rather naked, the smell of sex is too obvious to be ignored, and he sigh heavily as he approaches him.

“You couldn’t have chosen a better time, Tae?”

“Why?” Taehyung answers bluntly. “It’s not everyday you get a nice offer,” he shrugs, sitting up straight and collecting his discard clothes from the floor. He’s not sure how Taehyung manages to cover the stickiness on his body with a mere fabric, but his naked form or actions are neither strange to him as he simply stares at him, but his eyes narrow when the shine from his ears distract him, and he gasps, walking faster until he’s crouched in front of him.

“Did you steal these?!” He points at the earrings, and Taehyung rolls his eyes.

“Have you not been aware of the messenger who arrived lately?” Taehyung counters. “This kingdom has already fallen with the death of the king. It’s sooner rather than later that we’ll all be living in ashes.”

“Hands them now,” he demands.

“Or what? You’ll tell on me?” He challenges, and receives a shocking face in return. He wouldn’t. Taehyung was his only friend ever since they were little kids, sharing the pain and the suffering that fate had chosen for them until the prince’s kind offer to take care of them arrived. Taehyung knows that all too well.

“I’ll leave them in the prince’s room,” he tries again. “He’ll think he forgot them somewhere.”

Taehyung snorts. “Right. Because he owns so many of these that he’ll even recognize he lost a pair.”

“Taehyung,” he frowns.

“He doesn’t even wear them anymore,” Taehyung scoffs, now standing up with his clothes covering his body, although the state of his hair and his smell could tell anyone what he was up to inside the baths. “Might be assassinated as well since he’s next in line-” he stops, noticing the angry eyes directed at him, now both standing on their feet, but Taehyung’s gaze doesn’t waver. “I’ll be advising you to stop fighting the losing battle, Kook,” he says in a quiet tone before he’s walking past him, leaving Jungkook alone inside the room.

He thinks of Taehyung’s words as he makes his way to the prince’s room, how the dreadful aura has taken over him ever since the war started and soldiers began to fall. The kingdom is still known for its wealth, but the walls can only hold up so much before they fall eventually. He knocks softly before he pushes the door open, eyes landing on the sole figure inside the room as he kneels on the floor with his arms and head on the bed, gaze unfocused and eyes unblinking, seemingly in another world than the living. His presence is known though, being almost one the very few who are allowed inside the prince’s chambers, and perhaps being his personal guard is giving him this privilege, but the prince holds a long history of friendship as well to deny him entry. Jungkook feels the prince’s sorrow from where he stands by the door, from how careless he’s always been when it comes to the little clothing that covers his body, to how he barely eats these days, but at least he doesn’t protest when the windows are opened, allowing sunshine to warm his pale skin.

Jungkook kneels by his side silently, knowing that the prince must be thinking again of his worth. He’s not a soldier, his hands have never touched anything but smooth silk, and his skin had always been decorated with diamonds and gold, and Jungkook can’t imagine the luxury of a life like that, but despite that, the burdens he holds are of no comparison.

“We’ve lost the war, have you heard?” He speaks quietly, and Jungkook nods at him. “Our one last resort is selling my soul to the devil,” he continues and meets Jungkook’s gaze. “Quite literally.” Jungkook frowns at that. “The barbarians are approaching the kingdom as well,” he sighs, lifting his head from the bed. “They hold enough power to destroy and kill, and our kingdom’s wealth is just an added bonus,” he trails his gaze to the floor. “But a throne is so much powerful with people to rule upon. A title that’s a man’s every dream,” he pauses, looking at Jungkook again. “I was betrothed to their leader,” he announces, eyes empty as he does so, and Jungkook can only look at him in utter disbelief. “Count the days till his arrival was my brother’s response,” he rolls his eyes, standing up to reach the letter dumped on his bed. “My mother thinks it’s a very good idea too.”

“You two don’t match,” Jungkook replies of the only logical thing in his mind. A barbarian could never rule over a city, mind marrying a prince that knows nothing of their horrific antics.

“It’s not about matching, Jungkook.”

“You don’t want that,” he quickly adds, watching the sad smile on the prince’s face.

“Look around you, Jungkook,” he says tiredly. “You’re the only guard left inside the walls because everyone else is dead.”

“I don’t serve the kingdom, I serve you.”

This time, the prince’s smile is a soft one as he sits back next to him. “It’s an awful nightmare to know that I’ve chained your destiny.”

“You have not,” Jungkook denies. “I chose you willingly.” The prince shakes his head fondly, and Jungkook remembers the heavy rain and the dirt clinging to his clothes with mud swallowing his feet as he moves with Taehyung. He also remembers the gentle eyes and the soft hand extended to them, and how he never once had looked at them with anything but kindness throughout the years. He knows why Taehyung hates the castle, being casted as a servant and him as a guard, had said it to his face once in rage, but just like him, Taehyung is only a servant to the prince and to no one else, gaining freedom and time more than anybody else. “Escape,” he murmurs.

“Where?” The prince holds the letter in his hand to him. “To my brother?” he throws the letter away. “He’ll have my head before he greets me,” he shakes his head. “It’s bound to happen one day or the other anyway,” he turns to look at the door. “Who cares who they marry as long as they sit on the throne?” And Jungkook can’t comfort him, doesn’t know how to tell him to break free from his own chains. The prince’s damned anyway, it’s what they all say.

💒

The queen herself is the one grooming him today, and he doesn’t feel the slightest of happiness to be able to give her a smile. She doesn’t mourn her husband nor does he. Perhaps behind closed doors when they’re alone, but the thickest of walls can’t hide their sobs, and as long as they’re weighed by the heavy crown on their heads, they’ll never show what people most expect of them. The dreadful news has reached the ears of every single one by the arrival of the barbarians, and even if he hadn’t seen a real one himself, he knows the stories about them are true. It’s why they’ve accepted the name they were given, and he can only force his face to hold the surprise or disgust from appearing on it. His mother’s hands are rough as they adjust his outfit, the necklace around his neck is one he hadn’t worn in years, but her taste doesn’t bother him much, he was never the one to choose for his choices.

“Try to be nice,” she warns him before looking into his eyes, and sometimes he wonders why he can’t find the similarities in their looks. “They offer a strong alliance. One that can’t be done without you.”

“They don’t care if I’m the heir,” he reminds her. “If they wanted, they can kill us all.”

“But they won’t,” she says sternly, stepping back to admire her work. “Our legacy alone makes our enemies fear us, and it’s no different to the barbarians.”

He scoffs. “What legacy? It’s all a bluff.”

“Jimin!” She warns him again, angry eyes and stiff posture, but he’s heard about those stories far too many times to tell that they’re fabricated.

“No one had seen a dragon is centuries,” he replies. “And my prayers certainly won’t send one descending from the sky.”

“That’s enough!” She waves him off. “You’ll bring that dragon back one day,” she says to him, but just like every time he hears it, it goes straight off the other ear. “And until you do, all eyes will be on you,” she steps closer again. “Your throne is important, remember that,” and with that, she steps back again, adjusting the crown on his head one last time before she’s leaving the room, giving him time to mentally prepare himself for the arrival of the barbarians. Their leader, goes by the name of Wonho, is apparently the one who’s going to be his promised one, and all he can do is watch from his bedroom’s window as the army who defended their walls arrive, leaving a trace of blood behind them, already tainting the city’s grounds.

He leaves the room and strides in pride, head lifted up even if the only ones who see him are the servants remaining inside the castle. He sees Jungkook and Taehyung, the latter fumbling with something before he’s standing straight before him, and he wishes he can greet his friends and smile in their faces, but his mother will bury him alive if he ever procrastinated, so he marches right past them, them clearing the way quickly for him to pass, and he tries not to focus on the look of concern on Jungkook’s face as he does. Taehyung drops something, and it rolls by his feet, immediately recognizing it as the earrings his mother had been looking for to match with his necklace not that long ago, and a bitter taste in his mouth tells him that he’s already being sold, not just by his mother and brother. Beside him, Jungkook anticipates his reaction, ready to calm the prince down if he ever lashes out on Taehyung, while the latter stands in horror, wide eyes staring at the prince’s back, and to everyone’s surprise, Jimin undoes his necklace, letting it slide off his body to clatter on the floor before he leaves the two men stunned.

💒

The army’s view is disturbing, and Jimin hopes that his squinting eyes are seen only because of the sun behind them. The barbarians stay high on their horses, and he’s certainly not impressed by the muscles or the scare they present proudly. There’s one right at the front riding a black stallion with red strings braided into the horse’s hair to appear different, and by his mother’s smile, the one descending from the black stallion is definitely Wonho. His mother’s words play in his mind, but he only blinks at the man in front of them as his mother greets him, welcoming them into their kingdom that soon will be their home as well, but Jimin fears it will be for a long time. The barbarians have never settled down inside such large city, moving in great numbers and terrifying their enemies who they claim have overstepped their boundaries. It must be the reason they’re not down yet, having no stable place one could plan an invasion upon. His mother can offer them gold and his brother can offer them the crown, but Jimin is not willing to place himself into their dirty deal.

The eyes boring into his do not scare him as he holds the stare back. If they’re going to kill him, might get it over with quickly. The people outside the castle have gathered to watch the scene, hushed whispers and rumors already being transferred from one person to another. Wonho gives him a smile that is more a smirk than anything, already telling him that his body is longer his. It’s very easy to see the hunger for power and sex, they’ve been very constant things that men desire next to gold, once spoiled by them all they go blind, and Jimin doesn’t wish to see it happen before his eyes. A hand is extended to him, and a bow is offered, and from the corner of his eyes, his mother smiles wider, willing her child to be decent, but the only thing Jimin can manage is to blink at Wonho.

“It’s an honor to meet you, my prince,” his rough hands reach for Jimin’s despite his obvious rejection towards his attitude, and a kiss is placed on the back of his hand, and Jimin opens his mouth to correct him, to announce himself as the official new king, but his mother is stopping him before he thinks of it, placing a hand on top of theirs.

“I’m sure you can get to know each other later. You and your men must be tired of the long journey. Let us offer you comfort,” she smiles, and Wonho removes his hands, and at times like these, Jimin wishes he had his own guards by his side as his mother leads the men into the castle, their eyes following him from head to toe like he’s some trophy to behold, a prized possession that soon will be theirs, and perhaps his mother’s words do get to outsiders, believing him to be the chosen one to bring the dragons back. At times like these, he wishes Jungkook was by his side as his friend more than his personal guard, but he isn’t.

💒

The dinner party is a disaster at its finest. Jimin watches as he stands next to his mother, neither have taken a single bite before their guests do, and neither have after either. He’s sure he’s not doing well in hiding his shock as his eyes glance everywhere around him, the loud laughter makes it seem like a bunch of drunk men inside an inn more of, and he simply can’t flee from the scene no matter how much he wants to, and he’s certain that his mother shares his feelings right now as she stands silently by his side, flinching with the loud clatter of plates.

“Don’t you think we should hold the wine?”

“My darling, I doubt it’ll make a difference,” she answers him quietly, and when he turns to her, her wide eyes says it all. His eyes find Wonho next, being hardly able to strain from him for long, observing the man he’s going to marry sharing the same behavior. “Come,” she grabs his elbow to lead him away, smiling to their guests as she ushers the servants to serve them wine despite his protests, and once they’re no longer hearing their loud noises, she turns to him with a stern look in her eyes. “I need you to be strong through this,” she reminds him, and he already has a bad feeling about her next words. “You’re a prince, soon to be king, and you have been raised as such.” Her grip on him is tight, and he furrows his brows at her.

“They’re no different than our enemies,” he replies. “Could’ve married me off to them instead.”

“They want you dead,” she retreats her arms to her side. “I’ll be off in a few hours from now,” she suddenly announces, and he stares at her in disbelief. “There’s neglected business that I need to attend to with your brother.”

“And he couldn’t have joined us here?” He scoffs. “You’re leaving your son in their teeth?” He points back at the hall, but her eyes don’t leave him.

“It’s far more important that attending your ceremony.”

“Yeah, if I live.”

“You were born in battle,” his mother scolds him. “You’ll be fine,” she pats his cheeks before she leaves, and he can only stare after her completely stunned. So much for their legacy. Angry and disappointed, he retires to his chambers, finding it the only place left he can feel safe inside.

💒

The amount of drunken men roaming the castle halls is more than they’ve anticipated, and Jungkook merely watches with Taehyung from the corner when one of the men approach them. His eyes land on Taehyung first, and Jungkook moves to stand in front of him, feeling Taehyung’s hand grab at his back.

“Ah, you’re a feisty one,” the man comments with a smirk, and Jungkook is ready to use his sword, but the man just carries on his way, and Taehyung relaxes behind him.

“It’s gonna be fun days,” he mumbles. Jungkook catches a glimpse of Jimin stomping his way to his room, and he turns to Taehyung with a hand on his shoulder.

“Go back to your room and stay away from the halls,” he tells him, knowing that Taehyung is perfectly able to handle his own, but he still worries for his dear friend and the latter doesn’t bite back, simply nodding and heading off with Jungkook following the opposite direction. Jimin’s door is barely closed when he places a hand to stop it, and Jimin appears shocked for a second before his eyes land on Jungkook and he relaxes, allowing him in. “You look disturbed.”

“I thought I was mentally prepared for this,” Jimin starts, standing by the window to get some fresh air when his gaze catches on the eyes staring at him from below. Disgusted and horrified, he quickly closes the window and pulls the curtains to cover it, turning his back to it and looking at his friend instead. “I can only count the hours till I’m being summoned to their great ceremony where I’ll be raped as everyone watches.”

Jungkook furrows his brows. “I wouldn’t allow it.”

“My mother is taking her departure as we speak,” he walks past Jungkook to lock his door, and the latter’s eyes widen. “Saving her own soul,” he scoffs. “How great of a mother she is,” he turns to Jungkook with anger in his eyes, but so much sadness. “If I survived, she and my brother will take advantage of it for sure, and if I’m dead, then it was never to be,” he sighs, approaching the bed but sinking to the floor next to it, and he looks so tired Jungkook aches for him. He crouches in front of Jimin and waits till their eyes meet.

“I will not stand by and watch them devour you,” he says sternly.

“It’s too late for that,” Jimin gives him a sad smile.

“I’ve sworn on protecting you,” he argues.

“And I did the same,” Jimin sighs, remembering the night in the rain when he took the two boys in, offering them shelter and safety. He extends his hand to Jungkook again tonight, glad that it’s being taken, and offers another smile. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Jungkook nods. “I’m more afraid of my own demons than those who lurk outside.”

“They wouldn’t approach you,” Jungkook squeezes his hand. “Neither of them.” And Jimin gives him a warm smile, enjoying the presence of his friend before the candle’s light dims and they crawl to bed together. It’s nothing they haven’t done before, sleeping side by side. When Jungkook was younger after his arrival here with a few nights, Jimin had took him inside his room after finding him crying in the halls, holding his hand throughout the night and promising to keep him safe. When they grew up and Jimin would be facing his own share of real life nightmares, Jungkook would slide into bed next to him as Jimin holds onto him tightly, and tonight is no different, if only triggering some unwanted feelings that Jungkook has been trying to push away for a long while now, and it doesn’t help that Jimin’s clothes are a thin layer of silk as he lays his head on Jungkook’s chest, and his heartbeat can be joined with his own. The familiarity still drives him into slumber with a firm hand around Jimin’s waist, a sign of protectiveness that is delivered warmly.

💒

The thin line of light coming from the slightest opening of the curtains casts on them, and Jungkook is the first to be awake, hearing the door handle being opened slowly before it’s pushed, and to the intruder’s luck, it’s locked. It’s not Taehyung, Jungkook knows he wouldn’t do such thing, and can neither be Wonho. The thought that someone had the audacity to show up at Jimin’s room uninvited claws at his skin, and he tightens his hold on Jimin who stirs slightly in his sleep, probably sensing Jungkook’s discomfort, but the latter soothes a hand on top of Jimin’s over his chest and places a lingering kiss on top of his head to calm him down, however, his attempts are successful for merely a couple of seconds before the sound of someone groaning in pain as he’s pushed against the wall is what wakes Jimin up with a frown on his face, turning towards the door in confusion and sitting up on the bed.

“Are the morning rituals already up?” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes with his fists and messing up his hair more. Jungkook sits up as well, reaching for his discarded boots on the floor to tie them up on his feet again, taking a glance at his outfit and hoping that they don’t look too crumbled. Jimin takes a deep breath and Jungkook pauses when a thud could be heard and another cry of pain, and a voice shouting that definitely belongs to Wonho. “For the love of god,” he sighs, getting up from the bed and unlocking his door, and Jungkook is quickly by his side, grabbing his sword to protect the prince if necessary.

The door is opened, and Jimin is faced with the back of Wonho before he’s turning to look at him, blood covering his fists and gaze glaring, but not at Jimin, rather the man lying down on the ground with what seems to be fatal injuries across his body. His gaze carries to Jungkook by his side, and Jimin knows what he’s thinking about, but he doesn’t get a chance to speak up as Wonho turns to the man again before looking at the audience he’s gathered. “Don’t you ever dare of overstepping your boundaries again!” He shouts at them, and none flinches but Jimin, but they carry the man away and leave silently, then Wonho is turning to him again. Jimin knows he neither looks terrifying nor powerful with how his clothes are not set properly from his state of sleep and the lack of weapons or muscles on his body, but he keeps his ground as Wonho steps closer.

“Apologies, my prince,” he slightly bows, and Jimin doesn’t know if he’s mocking him or not, so he keeps his chin high.

“King,” he decides to correct him. “You’re marrying a king.”

But Wonho doesn’t repeat his apology, instead wiping the blood on his garments that do nothing to his hands as they remain dirty. He notices Jimin’s gaze on them for the latter can’t help but to replay the scene that happened right in front of his bedroom, with the blood still present on the wall across from them and on the floor. “My people seem to be a little … impulsive, especially when they’re drunk,” he lifts his bloody hand for Jimin to see. “It’s our way to show dominance.”

“Dominance,” Jimin repeats. “Is that how you became a leader?”

“And it’s how I’ll defend what’s mine,” he replies, eyes not blinking, and Jimin can already tell of what he had not seen.

“You’ve earned your title and your way into my kingdom,” he takes a confident step closer to Wonho, making sure he keeps the eye contact. “And you’ve earned the diamonds and gold, and soon you’ll be earning a crown. But you’ve not earned _me_ ,” he finishes, turning on his heels and enjoying the expression he left on Wonho’s face before he’s grabbing Jungkook’s hand and returning to his room, leaving Wonho’s imagination running wild.

Inside his chambers, he pushes the window open, rage and pride taking over him, but his eyes land on a foreign figure, pale skin and small figure that contrasts the barbarian’s, and he furrows his brows as the person’s gaze pierces through him. “Who is this?” He asks Jungkook. “He seems familiar with the barbarians as if he’s one of them.”

“I don’t know,” Jungkook shakes his head.

“You should catch your breakfast,” he turns to Jungkook. “Make sure the servants remaining are alive and well.”

“And leave you?” He frowns at Jimin.

“They wouldn’t dare lay a hand on me,” Jimin mumbles, retreating from the window to look at himself in the mirror. He needs to be dressed properly if he decides on leaving this room. “Unless ordered.” It leaves Jungkook unsettled, but he has to check to Taehyung as well, so he leaves, promising that he’ll be back very soon and wishing Jimin safety.

💒

Jimin finds himself attracted weirdly to the stranger who was staring at him this morning, and even after taking his sweet time dressing up for the day, he’s glad to find the servants delivering food still to his room for breakfast, but he eats so little in order not to faint completely and leaves the room, walking through the gardens and finding the pale stranger occupying the same spot he was hours ago. He seems to be expecting Jimin, strangely enough, but he offers no smile or greeting when Jimin makes his presence known. It bothers him, and he wonders if any of the barbarians will be showing him any respect at all.

“You seem to belong to them and not at the same time.”

“And what does that supposed to mean?” The stranger bites back with annoyance clear in his tone.

“You don’t own their physique,” he points out. “Neither do you seem to join in their parties.”

“They?” the stranger repeats. “Do you not have a name to be addressing us with?” Again, with the harsh tone, and Jimin wishes to slap him across the face. They’re the same height after all, and the man doesn’t look much of a fighter.

“Do you wish me to call you names? As you do me?”

The stranger turns completely to him and narrows his eyes. “You already have.”

Before Jimin gets to reply to him, the stranger’s eyes move to something behind him and he sighs, leaning back and turning his gaze away from Jimin. The latter, curious, turns enough to see who is behind him to find nothing. Whoever was there is now gone, and he wonders if it was Wonho, or perhaps Jungkook. He turns back to the stranger, wondering how long it will take them to kill him if he couldn’t earn their trust or loyalty, or fear, which is the furthest thing he can wish for. These people don’t get scared easily, and surely not if he even summoned a dragon miraculously to aid his side. “You’re speaking as if you’ve been invaded instead.” The stranger turns to him again, the glare in his eyes shows hatred and venom, but Jimin wants to test a theory. “What we’ve heard about the barbarians surely shows clearly.”

“Just because your delicate hands have never touched dirt in their lives,” the stranger spits at him as he stands up. “Doesn’t give you the right to judge those who spend their lives in battle,” he steps closer to Jimin. “We’re not barbarians,” he stresses on the last word. “Stop calling us that.” And with his last words, he leaves, and Jimin turns to watch him walk away, interest sparking inside of him.

💒

The castle is becoming empty again, and it soothes his anxiety just a little bit, trying not to think of the main reason the castle is empty. He sighs, dropping his clothes to the floor before dipping his feet into the hot water, and as soon as his body is completely underwater, he relaxes, tilting his head back and enjoying the feeling. There are no servants to wash him up this time, and he’s glad for it. Solitude sometimes is the best option when his mind is struggling with life. There are footsteps entering when he closes his eyes, and at first, he thinks it’s Jungkook coming to scold him for being late, but the way the person moves alerts him that it’s not Jungkook, and he forces his eyes open, tilting his head forwards to see who is disturbing him to come face to face with the pale stranger from before. He eyes him shamelessly, and Jimin has half a mind to cover himself, so he doesn’t.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“Invading my privacy already?”

“Why? Does this place have your name written on it?”

“If you asked, you’d know.”

The stranger steps closer, glancing at his discarded clothes on the floor before returning his gaze back on him. “None of it will be yours in the next few hours. You should be aware of that.”

“An extra reason to be enjoying it now, then.”

The stranger’s eyes narrow and he sighs deeply, shaking his head. “You do own the cards to win, yet you don’t even try to use them.” At that Jimin leans forward with his brows furrowed.

“And you would help me because?”

“A dead soul cannot bring dragons back,” he replies, and Jimin’s lips part for a second. _They believe that he’ll bring the dragons back still?_ He sinks back into water, not wanting to run his mouth and ruin their expectations if that’s the sole reason they’ll keep him alive. The stranger turns to leave, and Jimin stares after him.

“What’s your name?” It makes him stop and turn, eyes not holding the resentment it held before.

“Yoongi,” he replies, and keeps standing there staring back as if he’s waiting for something, but when Jimin doesn’t speak again, he finally leaves.

💒

Jungkook hurries down the hall to reach Jimin’s room. He’s been given orders to escort Jimin, but he’d have done it anyway, not seeing why he would allow a different set of soldiers to do so. He passes by the previous king’s room, and to his surprise, Taehyung emerges out of it cradled with jewels and expensive fabric, and he has to stop and gape at him.

“Tae! You’re not stealing again!”

Taehyung gives him a roll of his eyes. “I’m not stealing,” he replies, fixing his hair. “All of this,” he motions to himself. “Is a gift,” he smirks, and Jungkook puts one and one together before his eyes are going wide and he’s grabbing Taehyung’s arm tightly.

“You’re sleeping with Wonho?!” Taehyung only blinks at him. “Tae! That’s too dangerous!”

Taehyung pulls his arm away, a hard look in his eyes. “No, I’m protecting myself,” he corrects. “Jimin is not willing to give himself to Wonho, and if I stay lurking in the shadows, then god knows what will happen to me.”

“Tae,” Jungkook softens. “You know I won’t allow it.”

“You’re one against an army, Kook,” Taehyung sighs. “Staying by Jimin’s side is a lost cause. I know what I’m doing,” he steps closer. “As should you,” he sighs again, stepping back and patting Jungkook’s shoulder. “I worry for you, my friend.” But Jungkook can only stand there in front of him, not sure who is worrying for who, and not wanting to believe that Taehyung is selling out Jimin in a blink of an eye to guarantee his survival. In a way, he understands, but he’s unwilling to leave Jimin on his own, not after his own family abandoning him. So he stands there long after Taehyung leaves until his feet drag him to Jimin’s room again, this time, his steps taking a slower pace.

He knocks before he enters, hearing Jimin’s voice inviting him in as he pushes the door open. He’s sitting on a chair, knees pulled up, and he looks like he’s freshly out of water, the fabric covering his skin is doing little to do so, and Jungkook has to avert his eyes. “You’re late,” he tells him, and receives a hum in response.

“I can’t decide on what to wear to my funeral.”

“Don’t say that!” Jungkook returns his gaze to his reflection in the mirror, but Jimin isn’t looking back to see his frown.

“Is it not true?” He asks. “After today, I’ll be no longer the one who’s expected to rule this kingdom,” he looks up to meet Jungkook’s gaze in the mirror, and Jungkook wants to protest, but Jimin’s eyes narrow at his reflection, turning in his seat and dropping his feet to the floor to look at him properly. “Why are you wearing that?”

Jungkook looks down at himself. “The celebration will be held with a theme, and everyone must be wearing red,” he looks back up to Jimin. “Haven’t you seen your own outfit?”

“It doesn’t suit you,” he ignores his statement, voice dropping as he keeps staring at him. “I hate red.”

“It would look good on you,” Jungkook mumbles back, because it would. Jimin manages to pull off every single color.

Jimin stands up, kneeling down on the floor next to a box, opening it to reveal his outfit. Wonho must have brought it here himself, choosing the jewelry that would match with it as an early gift, but Jimin closes it soon after, standing up to reach a different box, one that Jungkook recognizes as belongings of the late king. He takes out a blue outfit, staring at it and smoothing his fingers down the fabric before he’s walking back to Jungkook and holding it out for him. “You do not follow their orders, you follow mine,” he tells him, pushing the outfit into Jungkook’s hands and walks back to a different box yet again. “Strip,” he orders, and Jungkook freezes.

“Um …”

“I think I know what I’ll wear now,” he turns to Jungkook with a smile, widening when he sees the flush on his cheeks. “You’re not going to shy away from me, are you?”

“No, it’s not that …” Jungkook grips the outfit in his hands tighter. He didn’t mean to blush at Jimin’s command, it’s just sparking an old fantasy that he’s been trying so hard to push away.

“It’s alright,” Jimin laughs lightly. “I won’t be looking, I swear.” And to prove his point, he turns to his own outfit, a similar blue to Jungkook’s, stripping down with little care, and Jungkook has to avert his eyes quickly again. He’s not getting a boner now.

💒

The drums are loud with the cheering of his people, and even if the citizens seem too surprised to contribute, they’re witnessing it all in the center of the city. One aspect is missing though, and that is the prince, who should’ve been here from the very beginning, but he isn’t, and it irritates Wonho greatly.

“Haven’t you sent for him long ago?”

“Relax,” Yoongi replies. “Beauty takes time.” Wonho turns to him, but he’s passive as always, eyes focused on the celebration instead, and sometimes, Wonho wonders if he actually cares about the whole thing. Murmurs next to him makes him turn his head to the side, and there he finds what he’s been waiting for the whole day, only not what he’s expected at all. Jimin is dressed in a blue attire with the king’s crown sitting on his head, and next to him is a soldier who’s wearing the same blue making Wonho’s eyes narrow. “Talk about making an entry,” Yoongi muses from his side, but Wonho doesn’t like it, not one bit.

“Who is this?” He nods at the soldier next to Jimin, the same one he’s found inside his locked chambers.

“His personal guard,” Yoongi replies.

Jimin is stopped rudely on his way, and he glares at the person blocking his way. _Can’t he see the crown on his head?_ But the person isn’t looking at him at all, rather glaring at Jungkook by his side.

“My orders were clear, soldier.”

“He doesn’t take orders from you,” Jimin quickly replies, standing in front of Jungkook. “He’s _my_ personal guard, and will stay as such.” The man’s glare moves on him, but he must know that he isn’t capable of talking down to him, and to his audacity, he still speaks to Jungkook over him, like Jimin had never spoken.

“Well, I guess he’d be honoring your participation then,” he smirks, and Jimin is ready to pull Jungkook’s own sword to stab the man in the guts, if only he knew how to properly hold a sword. “Normally, it should be you,” the man turns to him. “But I doubt you’d be able to hold a second.” He’s mocking him, clearly, and Jimin is enraged. But he’s surrounded by foreign forces and he can barely fight. Now, more than ever, he truly wishes his family’s expectations of him would be true, and he’s able to burn them down with his dragon, but he had failed so far in summoning one, and the soldiers taking Jungkook away is far greater in number that the latter can fight them off, as he, too, doesn’t understand their ways of celebration.

Wonho looks pleased by it, watching Jimin’s horrified expression as his only guard is being taken away from him and into the ring where they unleash a wild white tiger on him, his only defense being a shield he’s given next to the sword he already has. “An empty soul wouldn’t be to your benefit,” Yoongi says from his side. “You should know that you’re killing the only friend he has inside the castle.”

“Then it’s for the best.”

Yoongi sighs, tearing his gaze away from the ring to look at him. “Your behavior shall never win his heart,” he reminds him. “This is your only chance. Either you take it, or you regret it your whole life.” Wonho glances at him before looking at Jimin, his wide eyes and frozen stance threaten to make him faint if his guard as much as took a deadly blow, and he stands from his seat.

Inside the ring, Jungkook stares at the wild animal before him in fear. He’s been trained to become a soldier, yes, but if those barbarians were cheering this hard for the animal and not him, throwing snarky comments at him as they stand outside the ring must mean something. And if the animal’s large frame isn’t anything to go by, then he’s doomed. He grips the shield to block an attack the tiger throws at him, feeling the immense weight of the creature on him that’s forcing him to back off a few meters. He doesn’t know why something like this should be included in the ceremony, and why on earth would they want the future partner of their leader to go through it if they’re pretty much will end up dead. He can’t imagine Jimin inside this ring. The citizens surely look terrified for his sake, knowing that it’s one of their own blood that’s going down tonight for the sake of celebration. The tiger jumps on him again, and when he tries to block him with the shield again, his claws reach him, and it throws his sword away, managing to scratch his abdomen.

Jimin gasps, his hands covering his mouth for a second before he’s making his way to the ring, and being held back by two soldiers. “Stop this madness right now!” He shouts in an order, but his orders are not being heard among those people. Among the crowd, Taehyung also hurries down to get to the ring. The man who spoken to Jimin earlier, and the one who dragged him into the ring, gives him a satisfied smirk that Jimin swears to make him taste the same pain one day if not even greater.

Jungkook loses his balance and drops back on the ground, anticipating his death when the tiger growls and jumps on him again with the intent to kill, but his teeth are being held back by a chain that drags his head backwards, and Jungkook notices the figure riding on top of it before he’s landing in front of the animal, and to his surprise, the creature calms down at the sight of Wonho, like a tamed pet that nuzzles to his hand and goes completely lax. The soldiers holding Jimin away don’t try to stop him anymore, and in the next second, he’s by Jungkook’s side, taking him in his arms and glaring at Wonho who turns away from the animal to them.

“Consider this as my gift for you today,” he addresses Jimin before leading the animal away, but Jimin’s breath doesn’t go back to normal as he helps Jungkook to his feet and takes him away, no longer keen on watching the celebration.

💒

The new king must have been announced by now, but Jimin’s mind is completely elsewhere as he stares at Jungkook’s wound. He’d cleaned it himself, thanking the gods that it was not deep, but it’s not the scratch that’s making his blood boil, no. It’s the clear invitation itself to dispose of Jimin’s sole friend. It’s the display of brutal power when unnecessary. It’s the show of mercy from Wonho and the look in his eyes that gets under his skin.

“Jimin,” Jungkook calls his name softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I’m fine,” he assures him. “It’s merely a scratch,” but Jimin shakes his head.

“Red doesn’t suit you,” he repeats his words from earlier. They’ll never run away from this, Jimin already had sworn on revenge. “You should get some rest,” he tells him instead. Jungkook watches him with concerned eyes, and Jimin really tries to smile at him in order to ease his worries, but he can’t. Today, a part of him died, and he cannot retrieve it back.

💒

Unable to stand Wonho or his men, he grabs a cloak and takes off to the city searching for fresh air. The people don’t seem affected nor care about the recent events as their lives go by, and Jimin doesn’t blame them. The fear of losing their home or their lives is now gone with the death of their enemy, and whoever lost a loved one in battle will surely be granted enough gold as a compensation, but all Jimin can see is blood tainting his steps and loud growls in his ears. A familiar figure appears among the moving citizens, and Jimin walks faster to catch up with him.

“Detached again from your group?” Yoongi turns, startled, and Jimin smiles at his surprise.

“More of an exploration of the new ground,” he replies, eying Jimin’s cloak. “It appears that our ceremony didn’t appease you much.” Jimin loses his smile at that, the reminder of past events is cruel, and Yoongi turns to walk away, not awaiting his answer, but Jimin follows him.

“Was it to bend me down?” He questions, and Yoongi sighs, stopping at a shop to admire the items being sold.

“I told you before, you’re not even trying to use your cards.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“If Wonho wanted to make an example out of you, he would have done it long ago,” he turns to look at him. “You wouldn’t be walking out of the four walls surrounding you, and it’s not the physical pain that would stop you.” _It’s shame_. He knows what Yoongi is referring to, but he’s already lost half of his dignity already.

“He too believes that I’ll somehow be able to bring back dragons?”

“That is a plus.” Jimin furrows his brows at him, but Yoongi keeps moving, walking to a quiet place and sitting down, and Jimin sits next to him. “He’s taken a whore to his chambers, you should know that.” Jimin pauses, not caring about the information, and not certain why Yoongi is telling him this. “Give him more time and you’ll be locked away in a dungeon. Either you do bring back a dragon to save you or you die.”

“I didn’t expect him to be marrying me for any other reason than the crown. My death is certain either way.”

Yoongi turns to him with a bored expression. “You’re clearly missing my point.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I do not own an army to protect myself with. Nor am I a fighter to stand up to him.”

“Jimin,” Yoongi starts. “Your greatest weapon is not an army nor a dragon.” Jimin blinks at him in confusion.

“Then what is?”

“Wonho is not aiming for your crown,” Yoongi tells him slowly. “Well, yeah, he did come for the crown when it was offered, but his display for dominance over you was not to keep people’s hands from a property he should be owning, and saving your little friend from a ritual that was performed religiously was not an act of mercy,” he explains, and Jimin’s mind is picking up slowly. “Wonho cares for you,” he finally says it. “And you’re doing your best to push him away rather than keep him close. You’ll be losing the war sooner than anticipated.”

 _Oh_. Jimin leans back with his lips slightly parted. Why Wonho would take interest in him is bizarre to say at least, and Jimin had his share of men falling for his looks, but not to this extreme, not to have someone who _cares_ , someone who thought of a possibility of love based on a few interactions that he wasn’t even at his best trying to impress. And worst of all, Jimin feels nothing towards the man but utmost disdain. “You cannot expect me to have feelings for him so suddenly.”

“No one asked you to,” Yoongi shrugs. “At least take his invitation.”

“I’m a virgin!” Yoongi blinks at him, probably not believing him at first, but when it sinks in, his eyes widen and he shakes his head.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’ll be my losing card,” Jimin scoffs. “And then I’ll be left with nothing.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m not ready to risk it.”

“You’ll accept your fate based on assumptions?”

“Failure will haunt me down, and humiliation is something that I would rather not live with. Death is a more acceptable fate to me.”

“And to those surrounding you as well?” He turns to Yoongi at that. “Your friend would have been dead by now if it wasn’t for that thin line of hope.”

“You’re very keen on seeing a dragon, aren’t you?” He huffs a laugh.

Yoongi leans back and looks away from him. “Some things in life are rather kept than destroyed.”

“Then teach me.” Yoongi whips his head back to him. “If I decide on not be a disappointment, I better have one or two things up my sleeve.”

Yoongi chuckles at him and stands to leave, and Jimin thinks that his hope is lost, but he turns to him before he leaves. “Fine. Let’s test that skill of yours.”

💒

Yoongi takes him to an inn, avoiding the ones that his clan must be at, and Jimin follows right behind with the cloak covering his face. It’s so crowded and noisy even at this hour of the day, any maybe he’s grateful for that as to draw less attention to him. Jimin had barely seen the city and its streets, being kept inside the castle most of his life. When he did though, he found Jungkook and Taehyung trying to hide from the rain, and he smiles at the memory as he climbs the stairs to the room Yoongi rented. It feels odd, as if Yoongi already knows more about the city than himself, who is supposed to rule over those people. His parents had always said that it is to protect him, but Jimin rarely believes anything he’s told now, as the same family that raised to protect him is now abandoning him inside a city he barely knows anything about. The room before him is small, and the bed looks cheap comparing to his own bedroom inside the castle. Yoongi closes the door behind him and Jimin turns to face him. He can’t read Yoongi’s eyes, but if he’s here to kill him, he doesn’t mind.

“Wonho’s clothes is similar to mine, so you wouldn’t be facing much differences,” he walks to him and spreads his arms. “Well, then. Undress me.” Jimin lifts his hands, but his fingers aren’t certain as he looks into Yoongi eyes who seems more experienced than he’ll ever be. “You shouldn’t look scared,” Yoongi reminds him in a quiet voice, his voice sounding deeper, and Jimin trails his gaze to Yoongi’s outfit instead. Wonho’s frame is larger, and he wonders if the man will let him take his sweet time. “Show more confidence,” Yoongi grabs his hands to place them firmly on his chest. “You’re going to be a king.” Jimin inhales sharply and nods, but he’s trying. When Yoongi lets go of his hands, Jimin works his fingers on the laces tying up his vest. “Be quick, but not in a hurry,” Yoongi swats his hands away, his own hands untying Jimin’s cloak, and Jimin guesses he wants him to watch how it’s done. In all the years he had been dressed up and during the times he would dress up himself, his fingers had moved slowly over the fabric, not caring once about timing or having a different intent than having the fabric on or off his body.

When the cloak is off, Yoongi is more than disappointed to see that Jimin isn’t wearing the silk outfit he was wearing inside the castle where it showed his entire legs, but all the items of clothing he’s wearing will be soon off as he pushes him back on the bed, taking his time in undoing Jimin’s clothes so they fall from his body, revealing the soft skin beneath. When Yoongi places his hands on the bed, Jimin gets the hint and scoops up until his head is resting on the pillows, and the contrast his forbidden flawless skin looks against the used sheets is obscene, and he hopes his eyes aren’t showing his desire. He forces his eyes to go back to Jimin’s who is waiting patiently, not even slightly aroused, and Yoongi sits back to take his clothes off.

“Step one, make sure you’re prepped,” Yoongi informs him, taking the small bottle of oil he always keeps with him out before leaning forward again. “Don’t tell me you haven’t kissed anyone before either,” and to no one’s surprise, Jimin avoids his gaze with a nod, the blush on his face says it all, and he huffs a breath. “What a shame,” he whispers against Jimin’s lips. “You have very kissable lips,” and he presses their lips together, almost moaning at how soft and plump they are. He knows that Jimin most likely won’t take over, so he takes the lead, licking at Jimin’s lips and tracing his hands down his sides till they get to his thighs, spreading his legs and getting between them properly, his hard dick colliding with Jimin’s soft one, and he grinds down, licking into Jimin’s mouth when he gasps, and the latter releases a startled sound that Yoongi likes to believe it’s a moan before he’s opening the small bottle and dripping some of the liquid on his fingers, then he’s tracing Jimin’s hole, and enjoys the shuddered breath Jimin releases against his mouth.

“It might be a bit uncomfortable at first,” he pulls back to say it. “But it’ll get better,” he leans back, almost smirking when he sees that Jimin is starting to harden from the friction, but the contact is lost as he slips a finger inside, gaze falling on Jimin’s thick thighs that he would like to leave marks all over them, but he can’t. Wonho already suspects Jimin’s guard, and he would be furious to see any type of mark on Jimin’s skin. Jimin’s lips are bitten red from his own work, and he bites down on his bottom lip as Yoongi’s finger keeps moving inside him, his dick giving a twitch at how tight a virgin always is. He wants to bend down and suck Jimin’s dick into his mouth, see how he tastes, but it will be over so soon for the boy that they’ll be able to do anything else, so he focuses on Jimin’s face, brows drawn together as he stares at the ceiling, and Yoongi pushes a second finger inside. Jimin doesn’t protest even if it hurts, knowing that he has to go through whatever this is, but the fact that he must not show his discomfort to Wonho busies his mind.

But his mind stops when Yoongi curls his fingers inside, his back arching off the bed as his lips part on a silent moan and he closes his eyes, feeling Yoongi’s breath on his ear before his tongue follows. “And that, my love, is your sweet spot,” he presses on it again, seeing Jimin’s thighs twitching and his dick leaking, but he soon moves his fingers elsewhere, not wanting to end it so soon, almost cooing at Jimin’s whine, and the desperate look on his face almost makes him come. Wonho would barely be able to hold back, and he doesn’t know to what extent he’ll allow Jimin to have his way. He slides a third finger inside, and Jimin’s hands grip the sheets tighter, growing impatient with the need for release. He gasps when Yoongi pulls his fingers away, turning to look at him with hazy eyes as Yoongi uses the remains of the oil on his fingers to coat his dick before he’s positioning the tip at Jimin’s hole and pushing inside slowly, leaning down to lick at Jimin’s exposed neck, and Jimin’s moans turn from silent to broken until his voice gets high and breathy when Yoongi is balls deep within him.

The need to fuck him already is too strong with how tight he’s squeezing around him, but Yoongi holds back until Jimin gets used to the burning stretch, and then he’s moving. Jimin’s hands pull at his hair and scratch at his back, his voice getting too loud with every hit to his prostate that Yoongi has to silence it with his own mouth, picking Jimin’s legs over his shoulder to get deeper, and he can’t help his abusive pace for a first timer, but Jimin is too beautiful for his own good, the tears falling from his eyes only keep him going, his breath lost as he moans with Jimin, and he hears Jimin’s gasp before he’s being impossibly tight around him, hot sperm covering his chest before he’s releasing his load inside the welcoming heat. He gathers his breathing first before he’s pulling away, and the blissed expression on Jimin’s face makes him groan, turning to the side to not have his dick hard again.

“That’s it?” Jimin asks after a while.

“It’s one way of how you take it,” Yoongi replies. “And how mostly it would be.”

Jimin looks down at himself. “It’s messy.” And Yoongi laughs, sitting up to clean them both.

💒

Jimin’s morning ever since the war have been growing more terrible each day, and just when he was planning to check on Jungkook, a messenger arrived with a letter informing him of his mother’s death halfway to her destination. Assassins seem to wipe out the whole royal family, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was informed of his brother’s death soon enough either. A soft knock on the door before it opens to reveal Jungkook startles him, and he’s glad that the latter is feeling better.

“You were gone yesterday,” Jungkook speaks up, a frown on his face. Jimin had left the inn first and got back to the castle for a quick bath before he retired to his chambers. The need to tell Jungkook of his actions isn’t strong, so he dismisses it.

“My mother is dead,” he says instead, watching Jungkook’s wide eyes staring back at him as he lifts the letter in his hand. “She’s writing rubbish as her farewell,” he scoffs. “And to think that she had ran away for her own survival. Well, fate isn’t kind to her either,” he turns to the candle next to his bed to burn the letter, not wanting for anything to remind him of her. “Should I shed tears for her?”

“She was your mother,” Jungkook argues. “One that cared for you her entire life.”

“And left me to die here on my own,” he turns with a glare to Jungkook.

“You don’t know that,” Jungkook whispers. “Maybe she was trying to protect you. She must’ve known that leaving this city alone would cost your life.”

“It doesn’t justify her actions,” Jimin replies, turning to the letter again, frowning when the fire begins to burn the paper, it darkens secret writings within the letter itself, and he quickly pulls it away, reading the true message it holds. There’s only a name and a city, and he stares at it before it’s eaten away by the fire, so he quickly disposes of it before it reaches his skin. Jungkook is by his side immediately, looking at him with curiosity. “She wrote Hoseok and the city of shadows.”

“It must’ve been her destination.”

“For what?” Jungkook shrugs, not knowing why the queen would be so keen to visiting the city of shadows at such crucial time. She’s given Jimin a name to search for, but it’ll only happen if he’s able to escape this kingdom first unharmed, which seems impossible. Maybe the marriage with Wonho was to provide him protection, but the latter wouldn’t march into a city to find a person no one knows who he is and what he holds. Jimin sighs, feeling his energy drained as he lays down on the bed. “Should I send for her body to be gathered? Hold a proper funeral for both of my parents?”

“You should,” Jungkook agrees.

💒

Jimin had imagined himself crying when the moment comes, but he doesn’t. He stares at one painting of the king and queen together illuminated by the candles he had lit for them inside a small room, his body covered by a black coat that used to belong to the king. It holds warmth and familiarity, but Jimin feels resentment. Under the shadows of protection and safety, he barely knows anything outside the walls of the castle, mind the rest of the world. He had imagined himself screaming until he couldn’t use his voice anymore, but he’s so silent instead. He remembers their kind smiles, the stories his mother used to tell him before he sleeps at night when he was little, all about dragons and nothing else. The crown is no longer his, and he stares at their faces until he can’t. Sitting alone perhaps wasn’t what he imagined himself either, but his brother is in a far away kingdom, and he bets on his life that he hadn’t shed a single tear over them, and wouldn’t shed tears on Jimin if he died as well. He takes a deep breath, deciding to wrap this up as soon as possible for he doesn’t want to think if the people had been mourning the loss of their king and queen or not. If they’ll be mourning the loss of _him_ , the one who’s supposed to bring the dragons back.

Heavy footsteps outside snaps him out of his thoughts, and once he’s out, he sees Wonho, furious for some reason, as a couple of men follow him. He can’t ask for an army to avenge the death of his mother nor can he ask for someone to look for this Hoseok guy, but Wonho can, and he stops him with a hand on his arm, hoping that whatever Yoongi said is true, and that once he gives himself up willingly and accepts the partnership, Wonho will be helping him further in his quest.

“Wonho,” he addresses him by his name probably for the first time, and the latter looks at him with his patience running thin. He doesn’t understand the sudden hostility when Wonho pulls his arm back.

“Not now,” he dismisses him, his interest evaporating instantly, and Jimin is left shocked and alone as the men glance at him before they follow Wonho. He sighs, not knowing what’s wrong with them, and proceeds to return to his chambers.

On his way, the king’s chambers’ door is opened, and when he takes a look inside, it seems that the whole room is being transformed into something different, and he storms into the room, seeing many men destroying of what is left from his father’s belongings along with the queen’s, turning the room upside down and replacing them with newer furniture and decorations. “Stop!” He shouts at the men, not sure of why Wonho would want to do this so soon before at least giving him a chance to gather his parents’ belongings. Be it important or not, he guesses the rage inside of him is because Wonho is erasing their identity more than anything else, and it hurts. The men stop what they’re doing, turning to look at him before they carry on their work like he’s merely a fly passing by, and he remains in shock.

“Save your breath,” Jimin whips his head to the owner of the voice, seeing Taehyung in expensive fabric, and he furrows his brows at him. “They wouldn’t listen to anyone but the king,” he notices the glass of wine he’s holding in his hand as he watches the men work, and Jimin blinks at him. “The _actual_ king,” he clarifies with a smirk before he’s scolding one of the men that they’re placing the wrong item in place, and it all downs on Jimin. The whore Yoongi talked about in Wonho’s chambers, why the men refuse to listen to him but obey Taehyung’s words, and he stands there for a moment observing the scene. It’s no wonder that Wonho doesn’t seem interested in him at all, but how Taehyung got him to follow his demands is forever a mystery to him. Taehyung turns to look at him, disinterest in his eyes, and Jimin knows he’s unwelcomed here. Those chambers will never be his, the crown has already been snatched from his head, and his feet retreat backwards until he’s out of the room, out of the halls, out of the castle.

💒

Yoongi’s company seems to be his solace nowadays as he finds himself back inside the same room again. The walls are brown, creaking at the corners unlike his own room, and Jimin finds the details fascinating. It makes him think of all the scenarios that lead to this instead of thinking about his pathetic life.

“There’s a spy that had been caught,” Yoongi tells him. “It’s why Wonho had been in this state. He’s not always like this though.”

“A spy souring his mood, but apparently not enough to listen to Taehyung’s demands to change the walls paint.” Yoongi sighs, and Jimin turns to him.

“Sex is a powerful tool. He knows how well to use it to suit his own desires.”

“I’ll never match,” he confesses. “Taehyung had been doing this since forever. He knows how to play his game to get what he wants.”

“You still hold the lineage,” Yoongi reminds him.

“Not enough to be in the competition. He wouldn’t even listen to me for one second.”

“Then make him,” Yoongi replies, as if it’s the easiest task in the world. “He wants you-”

“Doubt it,” he shakes his head.

“Make him have you,” Yoongi ignores him. “In your own way.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Sex is a powerful too, but love is a dangerous one.”

“He doesn’t love me.”

“Jimin,” Yoongi hits the back of his head lightly, annoyance clear in his voice. “I’m the one who spends time with him, not you. He wouldn’t fall in love from the first sight, but he likes you enough to do so, and you hold all the reasons why he should. If you want my honest opinion, Wonho probably avoided you because he was enraged and he didn’t want to take it out on you, be it physically, sexually, or even through his words. You’re wasting your time.”

“But he hasn’t even tried to visit me once!”

“You don’t exactly give him a friendly vibe,” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You already made it clear you don’t belong to him,” he pauses. “Go to him. Ease his pain.”

“Ease his pain?” Jimin repeats.

“Comfort him, Jimin,” Yoongi clarifies.

“So I just go to him and open my robes?” Yoongi blinks at him, mouth parting before he’s rolling his eyes for a second time. “That if Taehyung isn’t there already. He’s taken the king’s chambers as his residence.”

“You …” he sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Imagine me as Wonho. How would you possible make me listen to you without moving from this chair to the bed?” Jimin blinks at him, trying to think but failing. He doesn’t exactly know about all sex positions nor is he experienced in them, and he is sure that even if he tried, he’d be lost, waiting for Wonho to do whatever he wants with his body. But that’s losing control, and he doesn’t know what Yoongi is referring to. “Jimin … try not to look as lost as you actually are,” he extends his arm to him, and Jimin stands from the bed to walk to him. “You have pretty eyes. Use them.”

Jimin takes the invitation to sit on Yoongi’s lap, and he’d never imagined himself to be seducing a man before, but here he is, learning how to do it in order to secure his reign. How odd. He tries though, dropping his eyelids and staring at Yoongi, letting his hands trace the shirt he’s wearing. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he whispers, and Yoongi doesn’t say anything so he takes it that he’s doing well, leaning in to press his lips against Yoongi and retreating his hands to undo his own clothes. He remembers how Yoongi pushed him to the bed and so he sinks lower in his lap, getting that friction, or _hoping_ he does. Yoongi takes his hand to guide them down, and Jimin breaks the kiss to lean back, getting the hint but not knowing what to do as he stares at Yoongi again, his seductive eyes replaced by wide lost ones again.

When Yoongi doesn’t give him the instructions, he looks down, focusing on undoing his belt first before he’s pushing his pants down, and Yoongi’s hands are back on his again, probably to stop him from doing damage to his most sensitive area. “Not too slow nor too fast,” Yoongi tells him. “Get the right hold on it,” he closes his hands on Jimin’s as he strokes his soft dick, his other hand moving to Yoongi’s neck, and when the latter nods in approval, he tilts his head to lick at his neck, pulling Yoongi’s hair to get his neck exposed, and the shaky breath Yoongi exhales tells him he must be doing something right as Yoongi guides his thumb to press on the tip. He remembers Yoongi’s mouth on his neck, open and barely sucking, but he sinks his teeth instead and Yoongi moans. Yes, he must be doing something right indeed if the twitch between his hand is any indication. He feels himself smiling in satisfaction when Yoongi takes his hand off, and Jimin is startled for a moment. “Get on your knees.” Jimin blinks but obliges, dropping from Yoongi’s lap to the floor, and Yoongi spreads his legs wider for him to fit in, stroking Jimin’s cheeks and guiding him forward, and oh god, he gets the hint. Yoongi wants him to suck it.

Jimin parts his lips, but other than that, he stares at Yoongi with his brows furrowed. He’s never done it in his life, and he’ll make Yoongi’s experience with him hell. “Just don’t sink your teeth,” Yoongi tells him, slowly inching the tip to Jimin’s lips, and the first thing that comes to his mind is how it tastes weird as the precum drips on his tongue, and how heavy his dick is. His teeth fall accidentally on the head, and Yoongi hisses above him, but he still allows him to go for his own tempo and he’s thankful. Yoongi’s eyes don’t look like they’re focused much, and he tries to take more of it, placing a hand on Yoongi’s thighs while the other holds the base, replacing Yoongi’s hands which brush through his hair. He inhales deeply before allowing the head to go near his throat, and his fingers tighten slightly around the base, hearing Yoongi’s moan and he looks up, and god if Yoongi could come like this with how pretty Jimin looks with his plump lips wrapped around him and his glassy eyes staring up at him. He obviously got the hint from the hand job, moving his head in a moderate pace without using his teeth, and he’d say it’s because he doesn’t know how to properly use his tongue that’s darting awkwardly, but the pressure that comes with the movement is heavenly.

Yoongi tilts his head backwards, enjoying the warm feeling around his dick, feeling the heat building up in his stomach before Jimin is sliding completely off, his lips touching the tip when Yoongi looks down at him. “How is it?” He asks, lips brushing the sensitive tip with every word, and Yoongi bites down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan. He nods in encouragement, watching Jimin’s tongue darting out to lick at the precum, and the view causes a twitch to his dick. “How is it?” He repeats, and Yoongi almost laughs at how quick he’s learning, so he leans back in his chair with a sigh.

“Good. It feels good.” And it’s all the right words Jimin was waiting for as he takes him back into his mouth, his fingers dragging themselves to his balls, and Yoongi parts his lips on a moan as he comes, feeling the warmth around his dick gone, but there’s a hand replacing it to stroke him through his orgasm, and when he looks down again, Jimin’s face is covered with his cum, lips pulled in a frown at the sudden action, and Yoongi actually laughs this time. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he repeats his words from before, and Jimin doesn’t reply to that, simply getting back to his feet to clean his face, and when Yoongi looks at him properly, it’s a shame that he isn’t even sporting a semi. He’d love to go for a second round on the bed. For now though, he just tucks himself back in.

💒

The castle is filled with more men when they get back, and Yoongi stops behind as he talks to someone when Jimin notices the same man who pushed Jungkook into the ring is talking to Jungkook again making Jimin’s blood boil.

“Ah, it seems that they’re sending not one spy, but a whole troop for your pretty head,” Yoongi catches up with him, a paper in his hand. “Can’t accept the fact that they’ve lost the war, but can’t blame them to be honest for wanting to get rid of you before you become a real threat.” Jimin keeps glaring at the man and Yoongi notices it too. “Shownu has been assigned to gather the men to dispose of the threat.” Jimin turns to him then, and Yoongi hates to tell him the names on the list, but Jimin already hates Shownu. “And yes, your little guard is taken too.”

“Why? Couldn’t have enough men?”

“Wonho hates your guard,” Yoongi tells him. “And you have yourself to blame for that.”

Jimin gives him no answer, storming off to his room and making sure to shoot Shownu another glare as he passes by. He has no time to convince Jungkook to stay and oppose the orders, and he doesn’t know how he was forced to join the force sent after the spies, but he’s not allowing it, and he’s going to get Wonho to listen to him whether he liked it or not. He takes a look at himself in the mirror and tries to remember what Yoongi said accompanied by how Wonho looked like the first time they met, and how he looked like the first time they met. He turns to look at the discarded box Wonho sent to him containing the outfit he hoped Jimin would wear to the coronation, and he quickly opens it, taking out all the items that are inside and laying them on the bed before he’s undressing himself, fitting the new clothes around his body and placing the jewelry carefully on his skin as he brushes his hair, hoping that his abandoned routine hadn’t affected his skin much. He hates red, but just like Jungkook said, the color suits him, and for that, he’s glad.

His door is opened, and Jimin catches Jungkook’s reflection in the mirror before he turns to him, his sad eyes burning Jimin’s chest. “I came to inform you of my departure,” Jungkook tells him. “There are spies that had been sent here to get you. Assassins for your head. And I won’t forgive myself if they reached you.” He sounds determined as he takes a deep breath, and Jimin walks until he’s standing in front of him and cupping his face in his hands. “I …” Jungkook trails off, catching up with the reason Jimin is dressed up like this and hating it. Hating how Jimin will be touched by Wonho.

“ _You_ … are not going anywhere,” Jimin snaps him out of his thoughts, a fire in his eyes that Jungkook hadn’t seen before. “You’ll wait here for me until I’m back, do you hear me?” Jungkook blinks at him, lips parting to tell him that his departure will be soon, and if he didn’t, they’ll fetch him and kill him for sure, and then he’ll have no idea how to protect Jimin. “Do you hear me?” Jimin repeats louder.

“I hear you,” he replies.

“Then promise me you will be here when I come back,” Jimin pleads, voice breaking as he stares up at him. “Promise me you won’t leave this room unless I command you to. Please,” he pleads again, and Jungkook hates the broken look in his eyes. The consequences are going to be ugly, but he nods.

“I promise.” Jimin is relieved by his answer, stroking his cheek with his thumb before the contact is gone, and Jungkook is left to sit on the bed waiting for Jimin to be back.

💒

Jimin adjusts his clothes before he raises his hands to knock on the door but decides against it last second, and he pushes the door open instead, annoyed for the second time that Taehyung is still inside who looks up at him mid-pouring a second glass of wine, and Jimin notices the necklace he dropped is now sitting around his neck. He doesn’t show it on his face though, making sure his posture remains unaffected.

“And to think that being raised up as a royal would gain you some manners,” Taehyung comments on his entry to which Jimin offers him a bitter smile.

“I wouldn’t knock on my own door, darling,” he retorts, but it doesn’t affect Taehyung at all, simply raising his glass to his lips to take a sip. “So you do pick the trash I drop,” he nods at the necklace. “The cheapest one I had. Couldn’t stand it anymore. Well, guess it’s gone for good,” he smiles sweetly, making sure to catch the moment Taehyung’s expression switches. He turns to the bed where Wonho is half lying on it, looking at him as he sips on his drink. “I need to talk to you.”

“Then talk,” Wonho simply replies, and Jimin forces himself to stay put.

“Alone.” Wonho’s eyes trail to his outfit before he waves a dismissive hand at Taehyung.

“Leave us be.” Jimin waits for Taehyung to leave, but the latter has the audacity to actually continue sipping on his glass of wine until it’s finished, dumping it carelessly after he finishes to which Wonho doesn’t comment on, and to say that it makes Jimin irritated is an understatement. He thought that Taehyung would head for the door, but oh boy was he wrong. Instead, he walks to Wonho on the bed, leaning closely to his ear and sucking on his earlobe, and Jimin sees Wonho closing his eyes, enjoying the moment, and he is unable to hide his shock anymore, lips parting and eyes widening as Taehyung traces his fingers over Wonho’s and whispers in his ear.

“Don’t take long. You know I hate waiting.”

“I won’t,” Wonho replies, and Jimin blinks at the two. _He’s actually listening to Taehyung?_ Taehyung stands up, satisfied, and turns to leave, but not before casting a smirk his way and leaving the door open after he’s out, and if Wonho saw the anger tainting his expression then he doesn’t care, his hand moving to slam the door shut before he’s trying to regain his composure. “Well, what is it that’s so urgent you had to interrupt me like this?”

Jimin scoffs at him, not believing he just said that, and his hands close on fists before he’s exhaling slowly and trying again. “You’re sending my personal guard in a mission that is clearly not of his tasks.”

“He’s a soldier. He’ll do as he’s told.”

“He’s my personal guard. I trust no one else protecting me.”

“I have plenty of trustworthy men that will guard your door just fine.”

Jimin takes a deep breath. “I’m asking you to please not send him.”

“No,” Wonho’s reply is quick. “Are you done?” He looks at him with disinterest, and Jimin will _not_ accept it. He’s not sending Jungkook away from him unless it was over his dead body. “I have other things to do,” he raises his brows at him, and Jimin makes a split second decision, throwing away everything Yoongi told him together with his pride as he falls to his knees in front of Wonho.

“Please,” he begs again, not caring if his eyes sting of the tears that are about to fall. If he loses Jungkook, he’ll be as good as dead. He is determined to save Jimin’s live above all, and Jimin will do the same. “If you have a place for me in your merciful heart, you’ll grant me this one act of kindness and I shall never ask you for more.” Wonho sits properly on the bed, brows drawn together as he stares at him, and the first tear falls. “Jungkook has been my friend ever since we were little. Losing him is like losing a part of my soul. I cannot live with the guilt it will bring upon me nor will I be capable to amend my heart afterwards,” his voice shakes. “He’s the only family member left to supply me with hope. Please,” he breaks, a sob escaping his lips that he doesn’t bother to cover, and he had never thought that he’d cry now, at the mere thought of losing Jungkook where he did not for his parents. His vulnerability is a weakness to display, especially for a king, and especially to the one man who owns power over him already, but Wonho places the glass away, sliding off the bed until he’s on his knees in front of him, and his hands wipes the tears sliding on Jimin’s cheeks. “Please,” Jimin pleads again before he’s silenced by a kiss, a gentle slow one that he was not expecting, but he reciprocates, his own hands coming up to keep Wonho close as they bury in Wonho’s hair.

Wonho breaks the kiss first, but he doesn’t pull away, barely enough as their foreheads rest on each other and their noses touch and Jimin can feel his every breath on his lips. Wonho’s hands trail down to hold his waist and Jimin thinks that he would be pushed to the floor for Wonho to have his way with him, cursing himself for the lack of preparation as he doubts Wonho would be patient with him, but he’s instead being lifted, and he doesn’t hide his sudden gasp as his hands find leverage on Wonho’s shoulders before he’s being placed gently on the bed, and oh well, he hadn’t seen this one coming. He is fully aware that it’s the same bed Taehyung had laid on and had plenty of sexual activities with Wonho, but he doesn’t voice his thoughts, noticing that Wonho is already undressing him, leaving kisses with each inch of skin revealed, and Jimin encourages him as he brushes his fingers through his locks.

“I’ll grant you this one act of kindness,” he speaks up, leaving Jimin bare for his hands to explore as his robes come undone and returns up, and Jimin knows he’ll cry again if he replied, so he pushes himself up instead to kiss him, but Wonho pushes him back to lay on the pillows. “And you’ll be mine in return.”

“Yours,” Jimin doesn’t hesitate to whisper the words back against Wonho’s lips, hoping to convey as much, and receives a kiss in return, more fierce and impatient, and Jimin feels the how hard Wonho is when he moves his thighs before the kiss is broken and two fingers are tracing his lips instead before they’re pushing their way in, and Jimin keeps the eye contact as he sucks on them, humming around the digits when he sees the hunger in Wonho’s eyes.

“You’re a vision,” he comments, and Jimin remembers Yoongi saying the same thing. His thoughts are cut short when those two fingers trail down between his ass cheeks and rub at the entry before sliding in, and Jimin bites down on his lip as he tilts his head backwards, forcing himself to moan instead of wincing in pain and hoping that Wonho doesn’t see though his façade. Wonho’s mouth returns on his skin, sucking on every possible part of his neck, and it’s so similar to the encounter with Yoongi, only he knows what’s going to happen next this time. Wonho’s fingers curl, and even if they don’t exactly hit his prostate, he still moans with it, encouraging Wonho into sucking harder onto his skin, knowing that it will leave a mark for sure. He slips his own hands between them, groping Wonho’s erection and feeling his mouth going lax against his neck before trying to push his pants off with a whine. “Needy, aren’t you?” He chuckles and pulls back, and Jimin only lets his eyelids drop in return, his hands not stopping their movement.

“You’re making it hard not to,” he replies, and that’s what it takes for Wonho to take off the rest of his clothes. Without hesitance, Jimin sits up when Wonho returns to the bed, straddling his lap and kissing him again, reaching a hand behind him to grab Wonho’s dick, giving it a couple of strokes before he slowly lowers his body into it, and god it burns, so he buries his face into Wonho’s neck to not show his suffering, biting down on the skin to cover his scream, and maybe he had wished for it to be nicer, but the faster he’s done it, the faster he can return to his room, to Jungkook, to deliver the happy news. Next time he can prep himself before they do it. Maybe he’ll make Wonho watch too, he seems to be the type who will be into it. “Wonho,” he moans his name next to his ear, and Wonho responds with a moan of his own as Jimin sinks down on him, but he sits still for a long moment, trying to adjust, trying to find his sweet spot to not look completely out of it, so he grabs Wonho’s face again to kiss him with one hand as the other trails down to stroke himself, moving it the same way Yoongi taught him how to, and shuddering when the sensation at the top gets the better of him, making him clench involuntarily around Wonho, and he’s suddenly being flipped on his back again. So much for wanting to take control.

“I’m not up for teasing tonight,” Wonho pushes in deeper, getting a broken sob out of Jimin before he’s rocking a steady pace that Jimin knows it won’t last for long, but at least he’s hard now. Not wanting to look like he’s not enjoying it, he locks his legs around Wonho and brings him down to his abused lips where their kisses become heavy breaths against each other as Wonho’s thrusts pick up their pace, and he’s coming inside of him as Jimin gets a hand on himself, stroking fast to get himself to cum as well, feeling Wonho’s collapsing on him before he pulls out and slides to the side. And if Jimin’s disgusted by how messy he looks again, he isn’t sure he’ll be able to get up so soon to clean them, and Wonho doesn’t seem to be planning on moving either. So he rolls to his side and places his head over his chest, feeling Wonho’s fingers cradling through his hair, and he might have stayed awake long after Wonho’s asleep, but it’s fine. He’s fine. And a smile stretches on his lips to know that tonight, no matter what his actions were, he saved someone’s life. He saved Jungkook’s life.

💒

Jungkook wakes up to soft fingers caressing his face, and he hadn’t planned to fall asleep on Jimin’s bed, but he did, and he almost jumps at the realization when his eyes settle on Jimin’s smiling face, and he sinks to his touch instead.

“You’re safe, my friend,” he softly tells him. “No one will ever dare to order you around again.” Jungkook blinks at him, faintly registering the information, but Jimin’s touch is soon gone, and he pouts. “Now up you go. I don’t want Wonho to get any crazy ideas about us.” And Jungkook reluctantly sits up and stretches his limbs. Jimin gives him another smile, but he’s right, and he leaves the room before anyone can get any ideas about them. Though they might not be completely wrong.

At the breakfast table, Taehyung looks surprised to see him before he’s huffing a laugh and shaking his head. “What?”

“You were assigned to that team, yet here you are.”

“You were anticipating my departure?” He cocks an eyebrow.

“No,” Taehyung frowns at him. “I was planning to get you out somehow myself, but I guess Jimin played his game well,” he turns to look to the side at nothing in particular. “It appears that our sweet virgin prince has finally decided to play his cards,” he turns to Jungkook again. “And mastered the game of seduction.”

💒

One thing Jimin is glad for is that Taehyung doesn’t dare to visit the king’s chambers again. Wonho didn’t even want to leave the bed in the morning and they had to do another round before they’re up. He orders the servants to clean the sheets while he returns to his own room, going through his options of outfits for today. Wonho had mumbled about having to meet with Shownu, and Jimin had sworn on revenge. Love is a dangerous tool indeed. He settles for a silky light blue robe that falls to show his collarbones and cut at the side to show his legs, and when he’s satisfied with how the thin gold chains wrap around his arms, he leaves the room, smiling wide when he spots his target before Wonho’s arrival. Shownu keeps his eyes on him as he approaches, his expression cold and uninterested, but Jimin knows how to break the surface.

“I heard your small team was missing one,” he talks sweetly, and Shownu narrows his eyes at him, taking a step forward that Jimin welcomes. “You should learn that opposing _me_ from now on will have major consequences.”

“You’re merely another whore he’s taking to his bed,” Shownu spits at him.

“Am I?” Jimin trails a finger up Shownu’s arm, watching how he doesn’t react to it. When it reaches his neck, his arm is grabbed harshly, and his back comes in contact with the wall behind him. He’s knocked off breath for a second, a thigh pushing between his legs.

“What is it that you want?” Shownu talks in a low tone, breath falling on his ear as his hands slip beneath his robe to squeeze his ass, and Jimin turns so he can look at him in the eyes.

“Your death,” he whispers before Shownu is pried away from him, Wonho’s angry face coming into his view as Shownu falls to the ground. He quickly recovers though, sending a glare Jimin’s way before dusting off his clothes, and Jimin waits and waits, but it never comes. Wonho dismisses him and grabs at Jimin instead.

“Wear something that covers your body when you decide to walk outside your room.”

“Excuse me?” Jimin raises his brows. “This has been the way I dress since I was born, and none dared to lay a hand on me when my father was alive,” he pulls his arm away from Wonho’s grip. “Being a weak king is not my problem,” he turns to leave, not giving Wonho a chance to reply, and he might be unable to walk for days after what he said, but he’ll only allow it if he actually showed his powers outside of their chambers.

💒

People have been gathering at the ring, and Jungkook is ushered by Taehyung who is eager to see what it’s about. There, tied to a pole in the middle, is none other than Shownu. The same white tiger Jungkook had seen is being brought into the ring, and even if Shownu doesn’t show fear on his face, Jungkook knows he’s screwed. The tiger is released, and Jungkook has to witness the horror. Shownu’s loud screams as the tiger digs his claws and fangs into his body are a nightmare, so he looks away, not sure why Taehyung wanted him here when his eyes land on Jimin, looking pleased as he stands behind Wonho who’s sitting in front of him with Jimin’s hands on his shoulders. He leans in, placing a kiss on the side of Wonho’s face, and Jungkook doesn’t know which is worse. Watching Jimin and Wonho’s public show of affection that breaks his heart? Or watching Shownu being devoured by the tiger?

The tiger is taken off Shownu after a while, leaving the man half alive, and none other than Jimin enters the ring. “This is for you,” Taehyung says from next to him, and Jungkook turns with wide eyes to him. _For him?_ “Wonho declared it’s for Shownu nearly raping his husband, but he’s a blind fool.” Taehyung turns to him then. “Jimin is no better than him ruling this kingdom. But if he had chosen spilling his blood over yours then I’m a supporter,” Taehyung turns to leave, and Jungkook turns to look at the ring again. Shownu looks defeated and wishing for death, but Jimin is cruel, and leaves him to live with his permanent scars.

💒

The night is unforgiving as Jungkook comes face to face with the first falling victim inside the castle. Their enemies would never allow the war to end without achieving their goal, and news had spread of the team that had been sent after the spies being massacred, their bodies left as a sign in the city streets. He knows that Wonho and his men had made a terrible mistake staying inside the city, and moreover, taking a side that every kingdom desires its death. He still doesn’t know how the spies had managed to reach the castle beyond the city walls. If they arrived with Wonho or if they were already here, awaiting orders to slay the royal family if the attack failed from the outside. Jungkook keeps his steps light and his eyes alert with a hand on his sword as he arrives at the king’s chambers, opening the door quietly before locking it behind him, and Jimin is there on the bed, not bothering to hide his body much, and the red marks on his skin irritates him.

“Jungkook?” Jimin frowns, standing up. “You shouldn’t be here-” But Jungkook presses a hand to his mouth to keep him quiet, noticing that the balcony is open, and he quickly goes to close its doors. “What is going on?” Jimin demands in a hushed voice, but Jungkook’s ears pick on the sound outside the room and his alert gaze with his sword in hand shuts Jimin’s questions. The door’s handle twists, and the intruder wastes no time in kicking at the door with all his strength to open it as Jungkook prepares for battle. Jimin turns to the shadow from the balcony’s door merely a second before it crashes, and he gasps loudly causing Jungkook to turn in time as a figure aims their sword at him, and Jungkook pushes Jimin down on the floor as he swings his sword at the figure’s neck. He’s pushed from behind, taking a hit on his back and falling above the person he just killed. Jimin watches with horror as the assassin raises their sword to stab Jungkook from behind, and his eyes catch on the vase Taehyung had brought here when he was changing the decoration of the room, so he quickly grabs it and swings it at the assassin’s head, but his hand is grabbed and the vase falls to the floor.

He sees recognition in the assassin’s eyes as he’s pushed to the floor with his hands tied. “Where’s the egg?” He demands, a knife coming up to his throat, and Jimin doesn’t know what egg he’s talking about, and the edge of the knife closing on his throat is the only thing he can think of. Jungkook gets up from the floor, his hands grabbing for the knife to slide it away from Jimin’s throat, and the assassin turns to him, managing to punch him in the face. Jungkook’s hand reach for his sword, and he pushes it into the assassin’s chest the same time the knife is digging into his shoulder blade, and he cries in pain before Jimin is pushing the assassin off him and quickly taking the knife off.

“We should go. It isn’t safe here,” Jungkook tells him as Jimin helps him up, and right as they step into the hallway, they find Wonho’s body lying on the floor with blood slowly making a puddle around him. Jimin is frozen for a second before Jungkook is pulling him away. If Wonho is dead, there is no way to guarantee that his men will be kind to Jimin, and they keep moving until they reach Taehyung’s room, the latter awake and alarmed as well once he sees the blood on Jungkook’s body. He helps them escape the castle, finding a carriage before quickly helping Jungkook and Jimin in, taking the lead in the front as they start moving.

With the assassins busy in the castle, Taehyung stops their carriage near the city and turns to check on Jungkook. The wound is not that deep but they still need to stop the bleeding. Jimin’s hands are bloodied from pressing down on it, and Taehyung believes they have a chance of escaping if they dumped Jimin, but he knows that Jungkook wouldn’t allow it. His bare feet and lack of clothes are not helping much either. Being the only one with no blood on him, he takes one earring off, hoping to trade it for medical equipment as well as a cloak for him and Jimin, and perhaps boots too.

There’s a girl that he encounters nearby, loading items into different carriages, and Taehyung guesses they’re merchants heading out of the city, so he quickly approaches her, knowing that come by morning, the news of the assassination of Wonho and the sudden disappearance of the king will spread, so he needs to take a shot before people suspect them. He smiles at her when she merely blinks his way. “You’re moving out now?”

“You got something to trade?”

Taehyung takes a good look at her outfit. They’re merchants yes, but they’re not rich, so he takes off the other earring, holding it out for her to see. “We need a ride.”

“And where are you going?” She narrows her eyes at the earring, and Taehyung knows how the royal jewelry is more distinguished and rare than others.

“Wherever you are.”

She turns to look at her companions before turning back to him, her lips pressed into a thin line as she keeps staring at the earring. He still has the necklace too, now covered by his cloak, and the pieces around Jimin’s skin should provide them shelter and food for a long enough time until they figure out where they’ll be heading to. “Hop in,” she nods at the carriage and he hands her the earring.

💒

The ride isn’t comfortable. Jimin isn’t used to the bumps on the road disturbing his sleep, isn’t used to bending his body to fit inside the carriage so he can sleep, and isn’t used to the sun heating up his surroundings so fast. But most importantly, he isn’t used to the cheap fabrics causing the itch on his skin, so he dumps it all off, the boots and the cloak as he curls on himself to sleep, but even when he does that, the carriage yet stumbles upon another bump that forces him awake. Jungkook is silently riding across from him in a sitting position, not minding anything happening around him, except for the glances he sometimes gives him when he whines about the carriage until he realizes that he sounds like the spoiled prince Taehyung always sees him for, so he keeps his silence as well.

When the carriage stops, Taehyung comes to Jungkook to check on his wound, and if Jimin knew anything about them he would have helped too, but he doesn’t, so he simple watches as Taehyung changes the bandage around Jungkook’s shoulder. “Might wanna get yourself useful and grab us something to eat,” Taehyung snaps him out of his thoughts, and he can’t protest, so he goes to open the door when Taehyung fixes him with a glare. “Wear your cloak for heaven’s sake,” he looks at his feet next. “And your boots. Unless you want to get burnt from the heat on the ground.” Jimin doesn’t even get a chance to reply as Taehyung turns back to Jungkook, so he grabs for his boots again, hating the way it scratches at his skin, and wears the cloak over his head before he’s stepping out for the first time. He knows it’s only fair that he does something useful, having Taehyung doing everything for him just because Jungkook is injured, and he hates it. Hates how he wasn’t even raised to do something different.

There’s a girl who notices him first, probably the same one Taehyung talked about, and she narrows her eyes at him. He doesn’t know if she knows how he looks having not appeared much outside the castle, but people have gathered at the ring, saw him with Wonho, saw Jungkook too, so he keeps his head down as she hands him a water flask, and just as he grabs for it, the girl’s hand grabs his own instead, pulling his arm towards her. “Your hands are too soft for a boy,” she scoffs. “Who are you people?” She looks at him again, and Jimin doesn’t know what to tell her, but she leaves his hand before he tries to think of an escape. “Wealthy people and their mommy issues,” she mumbles before giving him something wrapped in a cloth, and he stares at it for a second before he’s turning back to their carriage.

When he opens the cloth, it reveals boiled eggs inside of it, and Taehyung grabs for one. They’re a bit cold, and for the first time in so long, Jimin feels hungry, missing how he actually got the luxury of requesting his favorite meals to be prepared for him. The eggs make him think of the assassin’s words and he frowns. “The assassin didn’t kill me when he got the chance to,” he starts, earning a roll of eyes from Taehyung, probably going for a snarky comment, but Jimin continues before he gets the chance to. “He asked me about an egg.” Now, Taehyung look at him like he’s stupid. “What if it was a dragon egg?” He turns his gaze to Jungkook instead, knowing the latter would at least be on his side. “They went after my mother first. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t me that they wanted, they just knew that I’d be holding the egg. What if … What if her letter to me mentioning Hoseok and the city of shadows being her destination is where the egg is?” Jungkook blinks at him, his brows drawn together. “We need to go there.”

“The city of shadows? You out of your mind?” Taehyung scoffs. “It’s a dead road.”

“My mother was heading there with no army,” Jimin replies. “Not everything you hear is true.”

Jungkook turns to Taehyung. “It’s worth a shot,” he shrugs. “We don’t even have a destination.”

Taehyung sighs, reaching for the water flask before he’s leaving the carriage. “You two are insane.”

💒

Despite his disapproval, Taehyung asks around, and they eventually depart from the merchants to go their own way, and the closer they moved towards the city of shadows, the colder it gets. There’s a heavy forest that the carriage can’t fit inside, and Jimin steps outside to have a cold atmosphere greeting him. He hugs the cloak closer to his body as Taehyung supports Jungkook, seeing the beginnings of snow gathered on the ground and how the clouds seem permanent above them, not allowing for a sun or a moon to peek through. He really hopes they won’t get lost inside this eerie place.

A creak behind them makes him whip his head towards the sound, and cold blue eyes greet him with sharp fangs slowly making their appearance. Jungkook pulls him back, unsheathing his sword as the big black wolf starts making its way to them. “Jungkook, you’re injured!” Taehyung whisper-shouts at him.

“It’s only one, I can take it,” Jungkook dismisses him. But before he gets a move on the wolf, he sees another appearing right beside him, and in mere seconds, the growls from around them are too many, and they press to each other in a small circle, not holding any weapons but Jungkook’s sword.

“I told you it’s a damned city,” Taehyung comments. “No one gets in alive.”

A wolf approaches them, and Jungkook holds his sword tighter, knowing very well that the first attack is going to trigger the rest, but he’s not going down without a fight. Surprisingly though, the wolf stops in front of him as the others start moving towards them as well, and he can barely protect himself to turn and see Jimin and Taehyung. Is it one deadly attack? Where they bite them all at once so they leave no room for resistance? But the wolf is only staring up at him, waiting for something that Jungkook isn’t sure of, and he knows how crazy his next move might be, but he slowly begins to crouch in front of it, seeing those blue eyes focused on his every move before he reaches with one hand to the wolf, and the animal nuzzles into his hand, the rest of the wolves trying to get past Jimin and Taehyung to get to him instead, but with no intent to kill.

“Do you happen to be a werewolf, Kook?” Taehyung jokes from his side, but his voice is still shaky. Jungkook smiles, petting the wolf’s fur.

“I would know if I was raised by wolves, Tae.” Standing up and sheathing his sword back since the danger is gone and he’s able to breathe again. The wolves start to move, probably leading them to the city, and a shocked Jimin and Taehyung follow him with no further questions imposed.

Soon enough, the gates of the city appear before them, and the wolf nuzzles to Jungkook’s side one last time before it’s leaving, making its way back to the forest. There are no guards on the city’s gates, which is odd, but they keep moving into the city, seeing how the people don’t stop them to ask about their identity, resuming their daily lives like nothing new is happening. “Well, how do we start searching?” Jungkook asks, knowing it’s a big city and there’s no way they can go shouting Hoseok’s name in the streets without getting arrested. Jimin takes a look around them as well, breath shaking from how cold it is, hating how he’s only wearing a thin layer of silk beneath his cloak. Jungkook notices, getting closer to him to engulf him in a hug. “You’re freezing,” he frowns. Jimin is not used to such extreme weather, but neither is he, though he doesn’t feel as cold.

Jimin pouts against him. “How come you’re too warm?” And it makes a smile stretch over Jungkook’s lips.

“I think we can ask inside,” Taehyung turns to them, motioning at an inn.

“It’ll be warmer inside too,” he nods, and Jimin hurries behind Taehyung to step inside.

Jimin sighs once they’re inside, getting slightly warmer by the closed place. Taehyung heads to the bar and they follow him. The bartender smiles widely at them. “We’re getting foreigners, ay?” He raises his brows once he scans their features, and Jimin only pulls the cloak tighter around his body. “Been a while,” he continues. “Well, what can I get for ya?”

“Water will be good,” Jimin replies, and the bartender laughs at him causing him to frown.

“Taehyung rolls his eyes at him. “Get us your best food and beer,” he orders instead. The bartender leaves, still laughing, and Jimin glares at him back.

“Well how do you know?” The bartender laughs with a coworker. “Foreigners start visiting us so suddenly! I’ve lived too long to see one!” Jimin turns to look at Taehyung with confusion on his face. No one from outside the city manages to get through? “Not even the old seer Hoseok would have seen that one coming!” Jimin blinks, sharing a look with Taehyung before the latter is leaning in closely.

“Give me your earring.”

“What?”

“We’ll get you the information you want,” he sighs, open palm demanding, and Jimin reaches to take off one of his earrings. Taehyung closes his palm on it and waits for the bartender to come back, with empty hands, probably not trusting them to pay for their requested food and drinks. “Do you happen to know where the old seer lives?”

The bartender cocks an eyebrow at him. “The old man doesn’t like people.”

“We’re old friends of his,” Taehyung places his hand on the bar, slowly retreating it after leaving the earring, and the bartender’s eyes widen as he picks it up.

“Heaven’s!” He brings the earring close to his eyes. “I haven’t seen real diamonds in ages!” He turns it around. “Look at that shape! It’s magnificent!”

“It was commissioned by m-” Taehyung’s hits his legs, and Jimin frowns at him before shutting his mouth. It _is_ one of his favorites.

“Hey, kid!” The bartender waves at a little one who comes eagerly to his side. “Why don’t you take our friends here to old man Hoseok?” The little kid nods at him before asking them to follow him, and Jimin hates how they need to go out into the cold so soon, but he moves nonetheless, eager to find this Hoseok guy his mother was so keen to meet.

The kid takes them to an old deserted house near a mountain and points at it. “He lives there.” Jimin looks at the kid, noticing his worn-out clothes and guessing that he must be working for the bartender, so before he leaves, he crouches down and takes off his other earring and hands it to him, hating how calloused the little boy’s hands are, knowing it must be because of his hard work.

“Thank you,” he smiles at him, watching how the little one’s eyes widen as they stare at the diamond earring in his hand and smiles back at Jimin before he’s leaving.

Taehyung is the first to approach the house, going for a knock on the door when they find it unlocked. He turns with his brows furrowed to them before they decide to get inside. “Um, hello?” Taehyung tries, seeing the books and papers scattered on the floor, a fireplace lit next to them, and Taehyung wonders if Hoseok ever thought about the fire eating at the books which are so close to it. A groan startles them, and they turn at the stairs when a man comes down, his hair falling on his face before he lifts it up to look at them, and Jimin blinks at him. The guy looks so young, nearly their age. “We … were looking for Hoseok?” Taehyung tries, narrowing his eyes at the man whose eyes widen suddenly and he gasps, hurrying down the stairs and grabbing Taehyung’s face between his hands.

“My god, look at you! You look just like him!”

“Um,” Taehyung tries, not sure of what this guy is talking about and trying to take his hands off his face.

“I’m finally meeting the son of dragons!”

Jimin clears his throat. “I believe you’re mistaken. That would be me.”

The guy keeps looking at Taehyung’s face and ignores him, a smirk stretching on his face as his eyes glow golden. “My boy, I know exactly who the son of dragons is.”

Taehyung blinks at him, and Jimin pauses, their reply is simultaneous.

_“What?”_

💒

I'm an angel, tell me what you mean by that  
I take it all and I will never give it back  
I don't feel sorry every time I see you cry  
Every time you start, I'm waiting for your tears to dry


	2. Chapter 2

💒

The knife in my heart couldn't slow me down  
'Cause power is power, the fire never goes out  
I rise from my scars, nothing hurts me now  
'Cause power is power, now watch me burn it down

💒

The guy’s hands are still holding Taehyung’s face, and Jimin is certain that this guy, whoever he was, is either blind or a fool, so he steps forward, taking his hands off Taehyung and addressing him directly, seeing the annoyed scowl directed at him. “Listen, we have no time for your games, so if you would kindly tell us where we can find Hoseok, that would be greatly appreciated.”

The guy blinks at him, hands on his hips. “Well, he’s standing right in front of you.”

Jimin blinks once. This must be a joke. “You’re barely in your twenties.”

“Well,” Hoseok grins at him. “Nature and magic can be quite on your side if you were on theirs.” Jimin turns to Jungkook and Taehyung who are also looking confused and lost as much as he is. “Now, enough of this nonsense,” Hoseok turns to the fireplace. “I was honestly expecting a letter from the queen to announce her arrival, but to get you lot instead,” he turns back to them, grabbing Taehyung’s arm and pulling him forwards much to the latter’s protests.

“The queen is dead,” it’s Jungkook who pulls Taehyung back, a frown on his face as he stares at Hoseok, who must be who they’re looking for since he already knows of the queen’s plans to meet him. Hoseok is silent as he hears the news, his face blank for a moment before his lips turn downwards and he looks away.

“The army coming for the high city certainly didn’t do much,” he comments, and Jimin looks down. The army he had left behind. The army that should’ve protected him but didn’t. If it wasn’t for Jungkook, he might have been dead now. Hoseok lifts his head again to look at Taehyung, and it makes Jimin furious. He should put on some glasses to be able to see properly. “The city might have fallen, but not you,” he offers a smile, this time extending an open palm instead of grabbing at him. “The carrier must have done his job wrong if you’re standing before me now clueless as you are, but please, allow me to show you,” he waits for a reply, and right before Jimin can protest again, Jungkook sighs when Taehyung looks at him, and he accepts the hand Hoseok offers. “The true son of dragons is not affected by fire. If that much is true, you wouldn’t be burnt,” he points at the fireplace, and Jimin remembers the tales his mother used to tell him about dragons, how their rider shall never be affected by their flames and how not once in his life has his skin been near an actual burning fire to test such theory.

Taehyung is hesitant, not sure why Hoseok thinks he’s the son of dragons when he had been living his entire life as a servant, not even looking like the royals to begin with, but there’s something inside of him that dismisses his worries away as his hand nears the fire. Jungkook watches by his side, ready to pull him back quickly if Hoseok is mistaken, and Jimin’s eyes stay fixed on Taehyung’s hand as his fingertips touch the flames, a warming caress to his skin instead of burning it, and the ground beneath him fades. He must be hallucinating.

Taehyung’s eyes widen as his hand remains in the fire with no pain and Hoseok’s smile widens. “I knew the city will be damned before you grow,” Hoseok speaks up, retreating his hands and leaving Taehyung to adjust to the new feeling. “It’s why I kept the egg hidden until you could hatch it.” Taehyung whips his head towards him. The egg. The dragon egg as Jimin mentioned. “Threats were coming from your right and your left,” he sighs. “To give you the egg when you were a newborn was risky. Your enemies surely were waiting for the first dragon seen in centuries to be the last to ever exist, and therefore, I hired a carrier to take you away since I couldn’t be there at your birth. He was supposed to bring you here soon after, but I assume now that he died on his way,” he looks up at Taehyung. “I actually thought that he failed his mission and that you were bound to be raised inside the city, so I kept in contact with the queen. She was to keep you alive until the egg is delivered to you.”

Jimin listens, his legs unable to carry him much longer as he reaches for a chair. The air in his lungs slowly empties itself as he thinks about what Hoseok is implying. Taehyung was born and taken away from his parents straight away. He was replaced, and the replacement happened to be Jimin. “Then, who am I?” He dares to ask, and they all turn to him, forgetting that he was there in the first place.

Hoseok waves him off. “I’m not sure where the carrier had gotten you. A servant’s boy maybe. An orphan. Who knows?” _Who knows?_ The words cut him open as soon as they leave Hoseok’s mouth. He’s a no one. No family, no nothing. He’s not even sure if his birthday is correct, and all that he owns now is a name given to him by the king and queen, who was meant for Taehyung. He’s a _no one_.

“So, you’re basically saying that the damned carrier failed to bring me to you, and thus, making me suffer a life of a servant living in the same cursed castle while I was supposed to be living as a prince?” Taehyung pulls his hand back, and Jungkook mentally winces for him. Hoseok offers no reply to that, merely a shrug, and Taehyung laughs at that with a shake of his head. “Well, where’s this legendary dragon egg?” Jungkook looks at his friend in concern knowing all the anger he must feel at the moment, but he also turns to look at Jimin who’s sitting there silently absorbing everything.

Hoseok gets up, disappearing somewhere, and Taehyung turns to look at Jimin who doesn’t dare to look back. When he gets back, there’s a big box in his hands that he wipes the dust off it before handing it over to Taehyung. The latter opens it, and Jungkook can see it too, the one lonely dragon egg that he’s never dreamed to see in his entire life. “There’s a ritual to hatch it though,” Hoseok informs him. “A ritual of blood and fire.” Taehyung traces the egg with his fingers. “I have never seen it with my own eyes. Never lived that long to see an actual dragon, so it can be a sacrifice.”

“I’ll do it,” Taehyung decides as he looks up at him. He’s got nothing to lose anyway. If fire can’t harm him, he will be fine. A blood loss is no match for having a dragon by his side.

“Very well then,” Hoseok smirks. “I’ll be preparing for it,” he pauses. “You might want to rest, you’ve been through a long journey. There’s a spare room that I keep right on the left,” he points at the stairs.

💒

The cold is unforgiven, but the snow catching on his skin making the fire inside of him burn no less. His fingertips are numb, his cloak is opened slightly to let more snow hit his skin, and he wishes he can die already. He’s no soldier, nor had he learned to excel in a certain skill. All he knows is tales about dragons that are now gone to waste.

“Jimin?” His name is called but he barely moves, head resting on the harsh rock surface of the mountain until his vision clears and Jungkook stands in front of him with a frown on his face. “You’ll freeze to death,” he scolds him, eyes searching his numb body before he dusts the snow off him and closes his cloak on him.

“Will be less of a burden then,” he replies, and Jungkook’s brows draw in deeper as he looks at his face. “You wasted your lifetime saving me.”

“I did not,” Jungkook denies. “You’re still my king.”

“I’m no king, Jungkook,” he scoffs. “You’ve seen it, too. Taehyung’s skin doesn’t burn. We both have been living in a lie created by Hoseok because of his failed plan! Once Taehyung hatches the egg and return to the city, everyone will kneel before him, hailing the new king.” Jungkook doesn’t reply to that, knowing his words are a fact. “The first one being my brother,” he mumbles. “If I dare call him as such.”

“It doesn’t mean to waste your life.”

“For what shall I live?”

“You’re still my friend,” Jungkook replies. “And I don’t want you dead.” Jimin sighs, averting his gaze to the snow once more. “Now, come on, you’ll freeze to death,” he pulls at his arm as he repeats his words from earlier, and despite not wanting to, Jimin knows in the back of his mind that Jungkook wouldn’t mind carrying him inside if he rejected the invitation even if he’s injured, and a smile almost reaches his lips but it doesn’t. So, he sighs again, allowing to be pulled inside the house once more.

💒

There’s a bed that looks more comfortable than the carriage that hurts his back, but it’s not for him as Hoseok announces that this room is for Taehyung who’s taken Jungkook as his roommate. The wound in his shoulder must still hurt, and Jimin is glad that he’s being taken care of. Hoseok tells him that he’ll be sleeping in a different room, but before he leaves, Taehyung faces him in the hallway with his palm opened.

“I believe those belong to me,” his eyes snap at the jewelry at Jimin’s neck, and not having a single reply in mind, he takes them off. And when Taehyung lifts his eyebrows, still demanding, he hands him the rings as well. Satisfied, Taehyung returns to his room, and he goes downstairs to Hoseok, not sure yet of where he will be sleeping tonight.

Hoseok is messy. Lots of things are thrown on the floor with no care in the world, and he’s also loud as he messes up the place some more. He stands there watching the chaos before Hoseok notices him. “Ah! I almost forgot about you!” He exclaims, and Jimin must get used to it now, how he’s never going to be the number one people care about. Hoseok moves his books away from the fireplace, throwing them yet again into anywhere he can reach, and they reveal animal fur beneath it. “It’s warmer here,” he tells him. “And since you’re a foreigner, it will be more suitable for you,” he turns to him with a proud smile and Jimin has to blink twice.

“That’s …”

“Your bed for tonight,” Hoseok finishes for him, and Jimin looks at the animal fur again, not trusting if it was even clean. “Well, goodnight!” He pats his shoulder and leaves upstairs while Jimin stares at the fur on the floor with disgust. With a sigh, he tightens the cloak around him, not allowing the fur to touch his skin, and lays there, feeling how stiff the ground beneath him is and trying to ignore it. The fire next to him sends the slightest heat towards him, and he wants to protest that he wasn’t even given a blanket. On a second thought, he guesses it wouldn’t be cleaner than the fur he’s currently lying on so he dismisses the thought. Turning towards the fire, a crazy thought entertains him, and as much as his eyes wouldn’t believe Taehyung’s unburnt hand, what if Hoseok’s plan failed and he wasn’t even replaced? What if there were two of them? His hand reaches slowly towards the fire, and in one swift move, he places it there on top of the wood, feeling his frozen fingers start to warm up before the pain is too much, but he’s unable to pull his hand back, watching with wide eyes as the flames eat at his skin.

“You’ll burn alive,” Hoseok is the one who pulls his hand back, forcing him to stand and following him until his hand is placed in a bowl of something he doesn’t know the name of, and the burning only intensifies, but he doesn’t whine, doesn’t release a sound, refusing to admit to the harsh truth that he was mistaken and that Hoseok was right. When he looks up at him, his vision is a bit glossy, and he feels the wetness on his cheeks. Hoseok isn’t wearing his indifferent expression nor is he smirking like before, and Jimin feels like he owes him his gratitude. “I did it for a reason,” he tells him, and Jimin knows what he’s referring to. “You should be thankful for the portion of luxury you were given,” he looks up at him then, hand still holding his burnt one as he stares with sharp eyes. “But do not dwell on it.” His hold disappears, and he wraps Jimin’s hand in a bandage. “I will not be here the next time you try to take your life,” he continues, and Jimin stays there at the table long after Hoseok is gone.

💒

A loud bang flinches him awake, and when he lifts his head up, pain immediately shoots up to his neck and back, and he realizes that he slept on the table. Hoseok is up, doing god knows what, and Jimin feels so tired to move, but the constant noise next to him makes it impossible to go back to sleep. With a groan, he blinks his eyes open, noticing that it might be early morning, and Hoseok’s figure appears before him with his blinding smile, offering to get him breakfast since he’s up and mentioning how Jimin should be helping him cleaning this place up.

There’s a slice bread offered to him as breakfast, and Jimin thinks back to all those times when he refused to eat, wishing he can go back in time and taste all the delicious food that was offered to him. When he touches the bread, it’s too rough, and he sighs. There’s no way he’s eating that. Hoseok is still rummaging through his things, so he decides to get out and away from the source of noise. Outside, the cold greets him again, and he shudders, remembering the way back to the inn they first came across. Once he’s there, with a hand reaching to his neck, he remembers that he doesn’t own anything to sell this time in exchange of food, and he almost goes back disappointed when he sees the little boy who took them to Hoseok.

“Good morning, mister!” The boy greets him, and he smiles in return, wondering what the boy did with the earring he gave him.

“Morning,” he greets back, watching as the boy offers him a glass of water.

“I wouldn’t be able to offer much,” he says with a sheepish smile, his eyes glancing behind him before he’s leaning forwards to whisper. “But I know that man would.” Jimin blinks at him, turning his head to look where the boy was looking at, finding a man laughing with his entourage, realizing a second too late when the man glances his way what the boy means, and he’s stunned at how a boy as young as he is knows such thing. Probably being raised in a bar does that to you. He turns to the boy with a frown, fingers tracing the glass of water before deciding that he might as well do it. Taehyung did it all the time, and it provided him with great outcome. Plus, he’s got no pride to protect.

💒

His memory is of rough hands and rougher bites, and he truly wants to know how Taehyung got them wrapped around his finger so easily for them to do as he pleases, but his stomach is full with good food, and at least he had a bed to rest on afterwards. Jungkook is awake when he gets back, a frown on his face as he looks at Jimin’s bandaged hand and the obvious hickey on his neck when he pulls his cloak back.

“What happened to you?”

“I spilled hot tea accidentally on my hand trying to help Hoseok,” he lies smoothly, and Jungkook clearly doesn’t believe him, gaze still on the hickey. “I was out for a while,” he sighs. “Getting proper-” he cuts himself shortly when he notices the bowl full of vegetables, soup, and fresh bread on the table, clearly meant for the three of them, and he’s not going to even whine about it. “Getting stuff out of my mind,” he says instead, and Jungkook doesn’t question him further, though he looks down at his food with no appetite at all, and moments like these Jimin hates himself for making his friend feel that way. “You never minded Taehyung doing it,” he mumbles, fully aware that Jungkook knew of Taehyung’s doings inside the castle walls as much as he did, but allowing to slip nevertheless.

And before Jungkook replies, that if he intended to at all, he hears Taehyung and Hoseok approaching. “Do you think it will do good for his wound?” Taehyung is holding a bottle in his hands with his brows furrowed.

“Oh, absolutely!” Hoseok confirms, and Jungkook turns to Taehyung once he’s seated next to him, taking off his shirt for Taehyung to start undoing the bandages, and Jimin wonders how all of them seem to adjust to the low temperature so easily, yet he’s here shivering every second. “My recipes never disappoint!” He boasts proudly. Jimin gets a look at Jungkook’s shoulder, and it must hurt, getting stabbed with a knife that deep, and the worst of all, Jungkook did it to protect him. He shrinks in his chair, watching helplessly as Taehyung drops the old bandage and starts using the ingredients Hoseok supplies. The liquid touching Jungkook’s wound makes him wince, and Jimin wonders to what extent the pain can become unbearable, realizing with shame how he can’t even stand the clothes on him scratching his skin.

“Do you have a bath?” He asks Hoseok instead, averting his gaze from Jungkook’s wound. “It’ll help me if I take one.”

“Oh, of course,” Hoseok points at a door. “Suit yourself.” Jimin gets up, tripping over something and nearly falling over. He looks down to see a necklace, blue gemstone right in the middle, and he bends down to pick it up. It looks beautiful. Deciding to spare Hoseok of the chaos he’s creating everyday, he puts the necklace on the table next to Taehyung and turns to the door Hoseok pointed at. It’s a bit dark, with no sun rising on this damned city, and Jimin can only see an empty bucket. Sighing, he picks it up, knowing the only way he can pour some hot water on his body is by heating some. He truly misses the perfumes the servants would spray on him and the different scented baths he would drown his body in. He also misses how he could’ve lied there with his eyes closed as he’s being washed up.

He turns to look at Jungkook again as he waits for the water to heat up as Taehyung cleans his wound, blood remains on the cloth he used as he puts it on the table next to him, and he pauses when the blue gemstone lights up, the glow visible even when the cloth covering it from view, and Hoseok turns to it with his brows furrowed, removing the cloth and picking up the gemstone carefully, Jungkook’s blood tainting it. He turns to look at Jungkook slowly, and it appears that neither he nor Taehyung has noticed it as the latter wraps a new bandage over Jungkook’s shoulder. When he’s done, Hoseok lifts the necklace and drops it around Jungkook’s neck, who is confused as he looks at them, and Jimin nearly drops the now boiled water. For a second, and he would have missed it if he blinked, Jungkook’s eyes shine with the same blue, and Jimin gets flashbacks to the same color in the wolves’ eyes.

“It couldn’t be,” Hoseok whispers, and Jimin is done of surprises. “No wonder you were able to pass through the forest alive,” he leans back with the same smirk he had on when he saw Taehyung, and Jimin feels his throat tightening. “Looks like the mad king hadn’t killed his son after all.”

Taehyung’s eyes are wide when he turns to Hoseok, and Jimin had heard of the mad king as well. Jungkook looks lost, not able to see what they had seen. “So Kook is a real werewolf?!”

“What?” Hoseok furrows his brows. “There’s no such thing exists.”

“But I’ve heard-”

“Well, we’ve been living with the mad king himself,” Hoseok cuts him off.

“I wasn’t even born here,” Jungkook replies, finally catching up with them.

“The wolves hadn’t eaten us, Kook,” Taehyung turns to him with his eyes glittering. “Why would you think that for? For being nice people?”

“It is true that he’s taken a form of a wolf, but a human can only do so much,” Hoseok answers them. “His fangs were sharper than any human could possible own, and his nails were able to tear flesh apart, it’s true. He’s taken wolves as his army and guards of his castle and was seeking immortality through forbidden sacrifices. And who’s best than his own newborn son who shares the same bloodline to give as a sacrifice?” He sighs. “Your mother was greatly injured with no baby inside of her that we all thought that the mad king had finally done it, but his body was found with scratches of his own sharp nails, and he bled to death,” he shakes his head. “Your mother must have found you before we do and escaped, finding shelter inside the high city’s walls before facing her death.”

“I might not remember much, but you were thrown in an alley when I found you,” Taehyung turns to Jungkook.

“The castle has been sealed ever since the mad king’s death, and the wolves turned back to their original form.”

“Original form?” Taehyung questions. “They were pretty big and deadly when we came across them.”

“You’d have to see it for your own eyes,” Hoseok smirks. “Looks like we have a long day ahead of us, fellas!”

💒

Hoseok doesn’t stop him when he exits the house after Taehyung and Jungkook went to sleep, and even after having a proper bed with blankets warming him, he’s unable to sleep. His servant and guard turned to be kings, while he, the one who thought was one, is here with pain in his ass from a faceless person with no name he can remember, and an ugly mark on his neck that he knows Jungkook would hate just as much. He recalls the days of his childhood when Taehyung was cheerful, wearing a boxy grin as they played together, and Jimin called him a friend. He remembers Jungkook’s big eyes as they stare up at him, informing him that he’s training to be a guard so he is able to protect Jimin from all the harm that comes his way. He remembers his older brother’s kind and genuine smile as he stroked his cheek and brushed his hair, telling him how big his dragon would be and how amazing of a rider Jimin will become. He also recalls the kindness shown to him by the king and queen alike, and he’s a fool for letting his thoughts wander so far, but he’s only human, and if it hurts him to think of it, it’s double the pain when he thinks about how neglected he is at the moment.

He’s learning to know the morning when it comes as he stares at the window, and with the remaining coins, he’s able to have a pleasing breakfast before he hurries back to Hoseok’s, but this time, it’s too early that neither Jungkook nor Taehyung are awake, and Hoseok is just rubbing at his eyes from sleep.

“How old are you?” He questions out loud, and Hoseok laughs at him with a pat to his back.

“Old enough to have seen your great grandfather in my youth,” he replies and starts picking up his books and everything around it. “Will you give me a hand? I need to clear this place.” Jimin doesn’t protest much, busying himself with helping Hoseok around and seeing the letters of a language he doesn’t understand in the papers lying around when a shuffling could be heard behind them, and Jimin turns to see Jungkook awake. “How do you feel?” Hoseok is the first to ask him, and Jimin doesn’t miss how Jungkook’s eyes scan his body first, a scowl on his face when they find new bruises on his skin, but if Jimin pretended he doesn’t see it, Jungkook doesn’t talk about it.

“Better actually,” Jungkook replies. “I’m able to move my shoulder with no pain.” Hoseok helps him to remove the bandages, and Jimin is truly surprised when he sees the wound looking as a mere scratch.

“You should help people often,” Jimin comments.

“It takes rare ingredients to make it and a long time to prepare it,” Hoseok replies. “I’m not making it for everyone.”

Soon, Taehyung comes shuffling into the room as well, and Jimin finds out that Hoseok has been stuffing everything that he deems important inside a bag. He also notices the egg held between Taehyung’s hands, looking more like a sculptured rock than an actual egg, but Jimin isn’t one to talk about how dragon eggs look like and feel like. Hell if he knows if they’re heavy or light. Apparently, the house is going to be the place where they perform the ritual since the cold outside might turn the flames off, and Hoseok makes Taehyung sit in a circle with the egg placed in his lap as he makes cuts through his skin, informing them that the flames will takeover the entire house once its lit and there will be no way to stop it, so they keep a bleeding Taehyung with the egg as they’re led outside, and Jimin watches as the first flicker of flame lights up, and a few moments later, the entire house is on fire. And they don’t hear anything.

Jimin waits in the cold, his back protesting from standing there for too long, but he’s unable to sit down on the snow, although he thinks it might help the burn he can still feel in his ass. When there is nothing left for the flames to burn, it starts to die down, and Jimin wonders if Hoseok is that crazy that none of the people came checking on him after seeing the grey clouds looming over his house. Before any of them can make a move to try and enter the house, a figure starts coming out of the house, and Jimin is left to stare at a naked Taehyung, unburnt, and with a tiny dragon on his shoulder. The look Taehyung gives him sends chills down his spine, and Jungkook is the first to go to him, covering him with his own body and hugging him tightly, and Jimin is left to stare at the dragon who stares back at him, gold irises and red scales, but it doesn’t belong to him no matter how much his fingers itch to hold it in his arms.

💒

After the house being burnt down, they decide to head for the castle. When Taehyung is dressed up, Hoseok tells him to hide the dragon in order not to have it killed on spot if someone suddenly decides that it can be a threat. It clings to Taehyung like a child would to a mother, and it’s so tiny that Taehyung is able to simply hide it behind the cloak. It’s weak and unmoving, the wings curling on its body, and Jimin has been told that they grow fast and big, but when they’re young, they’re the ones being protected from danger.

“What are you calling it?” Jungkook nods at the dragon.

Taehyung stares at his young dragon, eyes closed as Taehyung keeps caressing it. “Ember,” he decides.

Funny enough, the people still don’t question who they are, where they come from, or where they’re going, and once they reach the castle, not a single guard standing at the gates. The castle is so different from the one back home, stones broken yet strong, the grey color dominating the whole building, and Jimin can see the dead gardens inside, he also notices how the castle is placed near the forest where the walls of the city ends, baring it open with no shield but its own bricks. “No one tried to even take the king’s place?” Taehyung questions.

“Who would be stupid enough to do so?” Hoseok turns to him. “Once they sit on the throne, their body will be fed to the wolves. Besides, if they keep us safe, we don’t try to approach them. Our city is self-sufficient,” he replies. “Go ahead then,” he nods at Jungkook who takes a deep breath before opening the gates, still in doubt of this whole thing, but if Hoseok was able to tell who Taehyung is, then maybe he’s right about his own heritage. Hoseok comes from behind him and walks forward, his footsteps loud inside the quiet area. He motions for them to follow, and they do.

There are no lit candles inside the castle, and once they lit a torch, they’re met with the horrific scene in the middle of the hall. It must have been where the mad king had attempted to do the ritual, and it’s when his body was found, but it’s odd that nobody tried to clean this mess up, probably running away, fearing the wrath of the wolves if they found their king dead. Taehyung’s dragon attempts to fly at the awful smell of blood, but he brings it back inside his cloak quickly. Hoseok seems unbothered by the whole thing, marching straight into the bloody circle and heading for the stairs, and they follow him up, not wanting to be there for a second longer. Once they’re up to the roof, Hoseok hands Jungkook a knife.

“Make your blood fall into the river,” he tells him, and when Jimin gets to the edge, he sees a river right behind the castle, leading to the woods. “It’ll make the wolves come to you.” Jungkook looks at Hoseok with uncertainty, not sure why he wants the wolves back into the castle, but he stands at the edge too, cutting open his palm and letting it bleed, the drops of blood are being carried away by the river flow, and they hear a howl. Jungkook waits, still holding his hand and squeezing it for more blood to drop into the river, and he sees the branches of the trees moving before he looks up at the sudden light to see the clouds clearing to reveal a full moon, and at Hoseok’s gasp he turns his head back, realizing what Hoseok meant by the wolves actual form as he comes face to face with a giant black wolf whose height is matching the castle’s wall, eyes blue as the necklace he wears around his neck. “It’s real,” Hoseok whispers, and when Jimin turns to him, Hoseok falls to his knees, declaring his loyalty to the new king, and the wolf howls again as more giant wolves join behind him.

In a futile attempt, Taehyung tries to keep his dragon still, but it escapes his hold, flying high above the wolves before it comes to a stop on the other side, and when Jimin gets there, the people have gathered to watch the sudden events, their shock clear in their faces. Jungkook turns to see Hoseok kneeling before him, the moon still clear above them, and when he gets to the other side, the people kneel before him as well. He really doesn’t know what to do. He’s never imagined himself to be a king before, but there’s a feeling in his chest that keeps him standing there, with the wolves guarding his back and the people of the city bowing to him, and he _likes_ it.

💒

The mad king had developed a night vision according to Hoseok, or he didn’t even live in the castle and preferred to live in the forest with the pack, because they have to not only light the existing torches, but apparently placing ones as well. Jimin isn’t sure of how the rooms are still containing proper beds with sheets and covers, and the windows still have curtains draped on the side, although a bit dusty, and Jimin coughs a lot trying to seek a room that is suitable enough to spend the night while exploring the castle. The people don’t try to enter the castle, knowing from past experience how the mad king had preferred the wolves on people, and he finds himself thinking about Jungkook’s mother and how on earth had she accepted to not only live with this monster, but also love him. On a second thought though, he doesn’t think she ever loved him, maybe she was only forced provide an heir that was going to be used in ritual. How cruel.

When Jimin rounds a corner to light up the next hall, his gaze falls on the ice blue eyes staring back at him, and he freezes in place. The wolf is back to its actual size, but it’s still as big and deadly to him, and when he tries to take a step back, the wolf starts walking his way and he drops the torch from his shaky hands and runs the other way, hitting immediately a figure and sighing in relief when he lifts his gaze to see it’s Jungkook. The latter turns to see the wolf approaching, but it slows down once it sees Jungkook, stopping only to be petted by him before it leaves.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Thank you,” he nods, not wanting to step away from the warmth Jungkook’s body holds, but he does. Jungkook doesn’t look completely convinced but he nods back.

“It’s late. You should probably go to bed.” Jimin nods again, and Jungkook leads him to a room. “The bed is clean, I made sure of it,” he tells him and Jimin turns to him with a frown.

“You didn’t have to do this. You’re a king now.”

“It’s a favor for a friend,” Jungkook shakes his head. “My room is right at the end of the hall if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” he repeats, this time with a smile that Jungkook returns before wishing him a good night and the door is closed.

When he goes to close the curtains, there’s a wolf below staring at him, and Jimin gasps quietly before the curtain blocks his view. The wolves must be around to ensure their king remains alive and safe, but their presence is really hard to adapt to, and he tries to slow down his beating heart as he returns to the bed, taking off his boots and cloak before slipping underneath the blankets, and they don’t warm his body at all, and when he hears the wolves’ continues howls, he sits up in bed, fear catching up to him and rendering sleep useless. At that rate, the bags under his eyes are only going to be more visible. With a sigh, he wears his cloak and boots again, cracking the door open and surveying the hall to see if there are wolves wandering around. When he deems it safe enough, he quietly gets out, closing the door to his room in case he needed to come back to a safe place where wolves are not inside of, and he walks slowly until he’s at the end of the hall where Jungkook said his room would be, exhaling in relief when he opens the door to find no wolves inside.

Jungkook sleeps shirtless, and Jimin frowns at this. Why must he be the _only_ person who’s _always_ cold? It’s not fair. Stripping off his cloak and boots again, he slips next to Jungkook who flinches awake at the contact from how frozen Jimin’s skin is. Jimin looks up with apologetic eyes. “Sorry to wake you up.”

“Jimin?” Jungkook frowns at him.

“Your wolves are causing me to have nightmares while I’m awake,” he pouts. “I can’t even sleep properly,” he snuggles closer to Jungkook’s warm body. “And your body is offering a much needed heat.”

Jungkook sighs with a smile, placing a hand around Jimin’s waist and bringing the blanket higher to cover them. His hand comes in contact with Jimin’s exposed back, brows furrowing when the usually soft skin is replaced with bump and rash, and man-made bruises. He hugs Jimin tighter, not caring if he doesn’t smell like perfumes this time. At least, tonight, Jimin will sleep in his arms instead of selling his body to some stranger in exchange of whatever he pretended he needed.

💒

“Ever since the mad king died, the rest of the world seem to have forgotten this place existed. Especially when no stranger could never get in with how the wolves would react,” Hoseok explains. “But now that they’ve changed back to their true form, the city imposes a danger.”

“To whom?” Jungkook frowns. “I do not plan to attack anyone.”

“The Iron Throne of course,” Hoseok replies. “You do not think they won’t assume you have the same intentions as the mad king had before you.”

“Well, I don’t,” Jungkook replies.

“You’ll be entering the war whether you wanted it or not,” Hoseok sighs. “The people of the city will not tell a word,” he glances at Taehyung. “About the king or the dragon. However, any passing traveler _will_ be able to see the wolves. Political speech doesn’t work in your condition.” Jungkook leans back in his chair and Hoseok turns to Taehyung. “Don’t forget that you have a city to reclaim either.”

“The dragon is barely a few days old,” Taehyung frowns.

“They grow fast,” Hoseok waves a dismissive hand at him. “Just make sure to keep it fed and close to you to keep its loyalty.”

“The city must’ve gotten into chaos with no king to rule,” Jungkook turns to Taehyung as well, reaching a comforting hand to his friend with a smile. “But rest assured, my friend. I _will_ fight with you.” To which Taehyung replies with a smile of his own, his baby dragon leaping around his leg.

💒

Jungkook takes the heat away when he gets up, leaving a cold bed beneath Jimin’s fingertips. It’s frustrating when his gaze lands on his light cloak and itchy boots, and he really thinks he should pay a trip to the town to buy suitable clothes for such weather, and with thought in mind, he forces his limbs to remove the blanket, the daylight somehow brings less cold than the night, even if the sun never passes through the heavy clouds.

The boy from the bar recommends him a good tailor, and he manages to get enough coins before his body gives out as he heads to the mentioned tailor. He looks like an old man with a strong built and piercing eyes, and he doesn’t greet Jimin when he enters, probably recognizing how he’s not one of his people, but Jimin manages a smile nonetheless.

“I came for a quality leather and fur,” he pulls the coins sack he’s gathered, and the man eyes him for a moment before he’s motioning to him with his fingers to follow inside.

“Sure you do,” the man mumbles. “You and your friends are not from here.”

“One of us is,” Jimin argues, and the man turns to him with squinting eyes.

“You really think your little friend is the true king of this land?” He scoffs. “No, boy. A descendant of the mad king is no king of mine,” he shakes his head, and it makes Jimin frown.

“He’s different from his father,” Jimin tries, because he knows Jungkook, knows his kindness, and these people should know it too. “You haven’t given him a chance yet to prove it.”

“A chance you say?” The man picks a fur coat, and Jimin could tell it’s heavy enough for his body. “A chance _before_ , or _after_ he becomes the next mad king?”

“Why do you persist he becomes one?” Jimin narrows his eyes at the man.

“As long as he has that snake by his side, this city will never see the light ever again.”

“What do you mean?”

The man sighs, turning to Jimin with the coat in hand. “That seer has brought nothing but misfortune for this city and the people still see him as a savior,” he drops the coat in front of Jimin, but the latter only blinks at him. “He’ll turn your friend into a mindless creature before you can blink your eyes.”

“Why do you not trust him?” The man stares back at him, contemplating whether or not he should be speaking about the matter, but he gives in with a drop of his shoulders as he turns towards his fabrics once more.

“Because he’s given himself into the darkness. Sold his soul to the devil to make him immortal. He thirsts for more power and he will not stop until he has it,” he turns to Jimin again with a pair of new leather boots. “He’ll merge the dragon and the wolf into one and transfer his soul into it,” he accompanies the boots with a set of heavy fabric before looking Jimin in the eye. “Like he did before.”

“Like he did _before_?” The man grabs the coins sack from Jimin and turns his back to him.

“You’ve acquired what you came for, now leave.” And he disappears behind closed doors, allowing no more interrogation.

💒

Jungkook is in his room when Jimin finds him, and luckily, the wolves have not appeared in his path as he made his way there. He’s sitting on a chair with the necklace glowing in his hands as his eyes stare at it, and Jimin rests his back onto the closed door behind him. “You can’t hide in your room forever. You can’t be like me.” Jungkook smiles at that and shakes his head, but the tailor’s words remains unsettled within his chest, so he speaks up his mind, hoping that Jungkook will talk back to him on his thoughts as he always did back home. “People fear you,” he says in a quiet voice. “They fear you become another mad king, and you’re not showing your face to them.”

“When have you grown so wise?” Jungkook tilts his head back and wears the necklace once more, and Jimin wants to know what happens if he takes it off. Do the wolves follow him no more? Do Hoseok claims falter? But the smile on Jungkook’s face falls when he turns his head to have a proper look at Jimin, brows pulled together as he scans the new set of clothes on Jimin. “How did you get that?” His tone changes, and he isn’t looking at Jimin’s eyes who doesn’t want the conversation to turn this way.

“Went for a hunt in the forest,” Jimin replies sarcastically, but Jungkook still doesn’t smile, eyes returning to his own only to glare. “The town,” he raises his brows, offering no further explanation. “A place that you should be visiting more often. Look around you,” he trails his gaze around the room. “This place barely speaks of a life inside of it, and you can’t have the wolves as your only companion.” Jungkook turns his head the other way with no reply, so Jimin walks to him, gentle hands on his shoulders as he leans into him, and he notices for the first time the lack of mirrors inside the room. “There’s a word that they don’t trust Hoseok either.”

“And who told you that?” Jungkook removes his hands and stands up to turn to him. “A faceless person whispering into your ears?”

“What?” Jimin frowns. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Me? What’s gotten into _you_?!” Jungkook shouts at him, and Jimin takes a step back, stunned by the sudden change in Jungkook’s behavior. “You’re abusing your body and selling it to strangers in exchange of no value! You used to hate the mere idea of someone else touching you with no feelings involved!”

“I’m bargaining the only way I know how after losing everything!” Jimin shouts back. “First, it’s not some faceless stranger-”

“Oh? You’ve taken regulars then?”

“Who cares?!”

“I do!” Jungkook shouts, a defeated look in his eyes, and Jimin pauses. “I care,” he says quietly. “This isn’t you. You’re changing,” he points with a hand at Jimin from head to toe. “You’re becoming someone else, wanting to strip yourself of every little piece of who you are and I hate it. I loved the lone prince at the castle, the one with or without the crown, and I still do. It pains me to see your skin changing to marks left by other people.”

“You _love_ me?” Jimin asks quietly.

“For longer than you think,” Jungkook replies, and Jimin’s mind is swimming with all the memories they shared. It’s Jungkook, his loyal close friend, his best personal guard, confessing a feeling he’d hidden away because he knew that Jimin was to marry off to someone else eventually, and Jimin can’t begin to understand the pain he’s gone through. Jungkook, the warm embrace to his tears and fears. The one person Jimin could never imagine living a life without, that the mere thought of taking him away made his soul almost leave his body. Jungkook, the only man Jimin had actually begged for his life to be spared and planned an emotionless punishment on his enemies. Jungkook, who didn’t wait for a crown to be placed on Jimin’s head to offer his life willingly at his feet. He should’ve known. From how he rants his heart out to how he wants to keep him close that he hasn’t thought of the possibility of losing Jungkook’s affections because he planned to keep him by his side at all times, and it’s such a foolish thought now that he thinks of it, the sight of Jungkook bare in front of him now only helps to remind him more of why his heart remains heavy when he’s not near, and to accept his denial before is way too easy. His hands rest on each side of Jungkook’s face before leaning in to kiss his lips, his new boots giving him an added height with the heels and allowing him to kiss Jungkook with ease, the latter’s lips moving instantly against his, and he feels Jungkook’s hands holding his waist, keeping him close.

When he pulls back, his eyes remain closed, feeling Jungkook’s breath on his lips from how close they still are, and he can’t help but smile, chest easing lightly. “I might have lost a kingdom that wasn’t mine to rule,” he opens his eyes to look up at Jungkook who slowly opens his eyes as well. “But I haven’t lost you,” he continues. “And I’m glad to find that you still have faith in me,” he trails one of his hands down to lay it above Jungkook’s heart. “You’ve kept me in your heart and I shall do the same.”

“Does this mean you won’t sleep around anymore?” He asks desperately, and the smile on Jimin’s face widens.

“If it pains you, I won’t,” he promises, leaning in to kiss Jungkook’s lips again, but this time, the latter isn’t taken by surprise, and when he kisses back, Jimin realizes a feeling in his chest that he had never felt kissing others, and it’s more than a relief.

💒

He sees Hoseok patting a wolf in the dead gardens, and the words from earlier sticks into his brain. Jungkook doesn’t have the burden of worrying about him anymore, so his mind is clear to think properly of his reign, yet he can’t shake the terrible feeling away, and just when he’s about to turn to the gates, the wolf Hoseok was petting standing in front of him, golden irises staring at him, and he doesn’t try to move further.

“Going for another tour in town?” Hoseok asks, and Jimin fears his conversation with Jungkook had been heard.

“I find it less entertaining inside the castle,” he replies casually, and Hoseok hums, eyes trailing down his body.

“You’re not shivering anymore,” he notes. “You’re surely winning your way to the top,” he winks at him, and Jimin exhales with a fake smile. Maybe Hoseok hadn’t heard them after all. “How’s your hand?” He nods at the bandage, and Jimin looks down at his hand.

“It’s not hurting,” he lifts his head up. “Thanks to you.”

Hoseok smiles at that. “Glad you remember,” but it doesn’t feel genuine, with a spark in his eyes that tells reminds Jimin that Hoseok is a seer once the wolf starts approaching him and he’s forced to gulp his throat dry. “The king seems to be interested in you. Would be a shame if he lost you, or worse, find your words emptier than what your heart truly holds.”

“My words aren’t hollow. And neither is my heart,” Jimin frowns.

“Love is the most dangerous weapon,” Hoseok tells him, repeating Yoongi’s words from before, and Jimin watches his retreating figure as the wolf follows him into the forest. _Something bad is about to happen_ , he just feels it in his bones.

💒

Turns out that the castle has a big bathing area similar to the one he had back home, and Jungkook helps filling it with hot water, deeming it necessary since Jimin is always cold, and he truly appreciates it.

Jungkook’s shoulder is fully healed by now, and when Jimin unwraps the bandage around his hand, he’s met by ugly black marks covering his skin, and although it doesn’t hurt anymore, the sight is hideous and he makes a mental reminder to buy gloves the next time he’s in town. How he earns the gold for it though remains a troubling thought in his mind, and he doubts that Taehyung would lend him any piece of jewelry.

“It’s odd that people aren’t trying to win your favor,” he diverts his gaze to undress himself. “They act as if they want nothing to do with you. Not a single soul tried to approach you. Even if they fear you, wouldn’t it be rational to stay on your good side?” He turns to Jungkook, allowing the latter to think out loud, or hoping he does so with him. “I believe they fear something else.”

“Would you stop with your accusations?” Jungkook sighs, turning to look at him as well. “Not everyone is honest, and not everyone knows everything, and I personally haven’t seen a reason why they must hate on Hoseok when they’re the ones leading us to him. He offered to help us all, you should be grateful,” he pauses and frowns. “Have he done something to you?” Jimin presses his lips together and turns his head away.

“He’s oozing this odd feeling off him,” he shakes his head, discarding the rest of his clothes and dipping his feet into the hot water, descending the steps into the bath.

“You must have a strong reason to hate him.”

“Aren’t you joining?” Jimin turns to him, but Jungkook’s gaze has changed, and Jimin fixes him with a questioning gaze.

“Does he cover for you?”

“Cover for me?”

“On your trips to the town.”

“Why are you bringing this up again?”

“Because you don’t seem to keep your promises,” Jungkook simply replies before he’s grabbing what he took off of his clothes and leaving, and Jimin remains confused.

“Did he tell you that?” He shouts after him, and Jungkook turns to him with a cold stare.

“He doesn’t need to tell me,” and the echo of the door closing loudly makes him flinch. He huffs a breath and gets out of the water, trying to collect his clothes to go after Jungkook when he notices the black marks on his hand no longer exists. He remembers Jungkook’s gaze and he looks down, seeing red marks on his thighs instead, and there’s no way he can explain that these are not real marks and that Hoseok has a hand in this, so instead of going after Jungkook, he exits the castle, knowing very well that even if Jungkook won’t kick him out, Hoseok is after him, and _he wants him dead_. Jungkook wouldn’t care for someone who fooled him after all, would he?

💒

The old man doesn’t seem surprised to see him, yet his eyes tell him that he’s still not welcomed in here, but Jimin now has a purpose to approach him for, and he’s not leaving before he achieves his goal.

“You came for more clothes?”

“I believe you,” Jimin says instead, and the man’s eyes narrow at him. “Everything you said about Hoseok. I believe you,” he replies.

“I do not care if you do or don’t,” the man scoffs, turning his back to him, but Jimin hurries to step in front of him again.

“Please,” he tries again. “I need your help.”

“My help wouldn’t be of use, boy. You should leave.”

“He cursed me,” he says, and the man pauses. “I know he’s after my friend if he’s not after my own head, and I need your help.”

“There’s a reason nobody dares to approach the old seer,” the man whispers to him. “And I will be no different.”

“You would have kept your mouth shut from the beginning then,” Jimin reasons, and the man stares at him for a moment before he’s grabbing his arm harshly and dragging him to the door.

“That seer has taken living souls a game to gain immortality,” he throws Jimin out. “If you seek help, you should search the forests for the Black Eye,” he shuts the door in his face, and Jimin stays there for a long moment before sighing. Maybe the man has good reasons to not help him after hearing he’s been cursed, but he’s given him a clue at least, and Jimin will go for it. The forest will be filled with unforgiving wolves that would hunt him down, and he can only hope to find this Black Eye before that happens.

💒

The cold inside the forest isn’t caused by the weather, and his shivers are undoubtedly strengthened by fear, and he can’t help but keep looking behind him, sensing eyes on him with every step he takes. A sudden growl freezes him in place, and he stares at the ground with wide eyes, gulping and trailing his gaze up slowly to see the wolf Hoseok was keeping close by approaching him with his golden eyes. It’s big already, sharp teeth ready to smash his head in mere seconds, and he wonders if the Black Eye lives nearby, or if it’s a person in the first place, but he has no time to react when the wolf launches at him, only bringing his arms to cross them over his face, but the hit never comes, and he hears another growl.

Opening his eyes, he sees another wolf bouncing on top of Hoseok’s wolf, teeth deep in its throat as a loud cry escapes it, and Jimin quickly searches the area close by, looking for Jungkook. Perhaps he’s been forgiven, or maybe Jungkook is too kind to have him dead, but no one is around him. The wolf keeps standing close as Hoseok’s wolf has his final breaths, and Jimin is moved by sudden courage towards the scene. The wolf has just saved him, and not because Jimin is of any importance to Jungkook, but because Hoseok’s wolf is clearly different than the rest of the pack, and Jimin crouches down next to it, smoothing a hand between its fur and watching as the golden irises return to its bluish natural color before they close, the other wolf lying on the ground next to it, grieving silently for his lost companion.

“He hasn’t spared you too,” Jimin whispers to the dying wolf, noticing how everything Hoseok touches slowly dies, and his heart aches for Jungkook. He needs to save him before Hoseok’s hands reach too deep.

“I haven’t seen one of your kind in years,” a voice startles him, and while Jimin snaps his head towards the voice, the wolves don’t seem to mind it at all. He sees a man dressed in heavy fur with a cane supporting him even if he doesn’t look old or injured, an eye patch decorating his face, and Jimin guesses this is the Black Eye.

“My kind?”

“Foolish enough to step into the forest,” the man replies with a sigh. “Every foreigner is a fresh meal for the wolves.” Jimin’s gaze drops again to the dying wolf, his fingers still caressing its fur. “But you managed to be a fresh meal for the seer himself,” the man continues. “If he’s still a seer that is,” he snorts, and Jimin’s attention is brought back to the man.

“Are you the Black Eye?”

“You know too much for your own good,” the man turns to leave, and Jimin stands up abruptly to follow him.

“Wait!” He yells after him. “I need your help!”

The man turns to him with narrowed eyes. “And what help do you need me for? Do you even know who I am?”

Jimin blinks at him, lips pressing together. “I know that I have been cursed by the seer, and that my friend is next in line, and that you’ll be able to help me.”

“You wish to escape the curse?” The man cocks an eyebrow.

“I wish to kill the seer.”

The man stares at him for a good solid minute before he bursts in laughter. “You want to kill the seer?!”

“I’ll pay you,” Jimin insists.

“I doubt you’ll be able to.”

“Anything you want,” Jimin tries again, stands straight with genuine eyes, and the man studies him for a moment.

“Come,” he motions for Jimin to follow. “What I can do for you is removing your curse.”

He takes him to a river, and Jimin believes it’s the same river Jungkook dropped his blood into. It’s weird that it remains unfrozen in such weather. “What’s up with this river?” He voices his question out loud. “Is it magical that everyone’s wishes become true?”

The man turns to him. “It hasn’t been in centuries,” he replies, and it makes Jimin more confused than ever. “Magic has been lost ever since the last dragon had been buried. But now that the dragons are back, so is the magic,” he points with an open palm towards the river, and Jimin remembers how his mother kept telling him about the strong connection the dragons have with magic for they hold a magical power within themselves. _A mythical creature born from magic_. “The river has given the seer his powers, and it’s the only way to take it back,” the man continues, and Jimin snaps himself out of his thoughts. “Strip and dive, you’ll know what I mean.”

Jimin frowns, but he does as he’s told, the cold chills greeting his naked body, and it’s still odd to feel eyes on his body but he gives it no mind as he takes a deep breath and jumps into the water in one go, knowing too well that he wouldn’t bare it to sink slowly inch by inch. Once his full body is beneath the water, he opens his eyes, seeing no rocks or fish, rather a forest and a full moon, and the scene is too real before his eyes that he hears the woman’s harsh breaths as she runs with a crying baby in her arms. She looks at the baby in her arms when she stops as he places him on the ground and picks her head up, and Jimin feels her staring into his own eyes before his lungs burn with the need for air, so he rises up, taking a big gulp of air and looking down at the clear water, seeing only the reflection of his own body underneath. _What on earth had he seen?_

“The body doesn’t belong to the seer,” the man speaks up quietly as Jimin sees no marks on his body, and the water is surprisingly warm on his skin. He turns his head to look at the man. “It was of a young whisperer, the last of his kind,” he sighs sadly before his gaze is lifted up to the sky. “With the death of the mad king, Hoseok knew that wouldn’t be able to control the wolves, especially after being seen with the said king, dressed in nothing but his own blood. So he went seeking for the best option ever, a whisperer. It’s how he keeps being young. Stealing bodies from their souls.” And Jimin remembers the old man’s words. _He’ll merge the dragon and the wolf into one and transfer his soul into it, like he did before_.

“What’s a whisperer?”

The man’s gaze lands on him again. “Someone with the ability to control over living souls. Animals being or humans, if they’re strong enough. This is how he had control over that poor wolf, but a true whisperer cannot be replaced, and Hoseok claiming his body gave him limited access to their abilities. The mad king might have been able to control the wolves because of his blood, but he cannot order them to go on their own. It’s why he wanted to shift into a true wolf. Once he leads the pack, they will follow. Other than that, they are to protect him and the people of the city.”

“You said that this river has given Hoseok’s magical powers.”

“He exchanged his own abilities for darker ones, becoming no longer a seer.”

“And it could take away those abilities.”

“ _If_ you can get him to the river,” the man replies. “Hoseok is immortal, and he shall not dive willingly into the river, nor shall he die when you force him deep within.”

“So you’re saying that there is no way to kill him?” Jimin frowns.

“Get pillars penetrating his body and chain him into a coffin before throwing him to the river, but if you can do that, I’ll cut off my own arm,” he replies with a mocking smirk, and Jimin’s frown deepens, feeling too exposed in front of this man, so he steps out of the river and back into his clothes, not caring if they get wet or if he freezes to his death. “You have ambition,” the man speaks up again, a spark in his eyes when they lock with Jimin’s. “May I know what made you too reckless to think of killing Hoseok?”

“You’re not afraid of him, why should I be?”

The man smirks at him. “I’m someone he avoids.”

“Why?”

“He cannot curse me,” he replies with a shrug and offers no more explanation.

“But he’ll curse the land you walk on,” Jimin tells him. “He’d taken my friend as the next mad king, and if he succeeded this time, you can say goodbye to your world once more.”

The man inhales deeply and leans back. “If your friend doesn’t wish to be saved, it’ll be a shot in the dark.”

“Does this mean you’re in?” Jimin smiles, hope renewing in his heart, and the smile the Black Eye holds gives him his reply.

💒

Black Eye’s house is hidden deep into the forest, but it’s warm once Jimin gets inside, his clothes half dry already, and the good thing about it is that the wolves don’t attempt to attack them.

“What should I call you?” Jimin asks, because it’s weird to be calling the man Black Eye if he has a name to use.

“Black Eye,” he replies, and Jimin sighs, sitting on a chair next to the window. The wolves move in the shadows freely, roaming around the forest, looking for foreigners like him who try to infiltrate the city. “What weapon do you use?” He’s snapped back to reality, and Jimin stutters for a reply, gaze looking down at his hands in his lap.

“I … I haven’t tried any before.” And when the silence is deafening, he looks up, Black Eye’s gaze isn’t judging, but his brows are furrowed as he looks over him.

“You’re no servant, nor a fighter. What are you?”

And Jimin has the courage to say it. “A former king,” because it’s the truth, and he had lived his entire life as a royal before they came here. Black Eye waits for him to continue, and even thought Jimin isn’t forced to, he hates for the tension between them to rise, especially when he’s the one seeking Black Eye’s help, so he takes a deep breath and lifts his head. “I had lost my army and my land in a brutal attack. It’s why I fled here with my friends …”

“Well,” he hums. “If they remain your friends after this, then you have an ally by your side,” and it makes Jimin mentally wince.

“We … we’re not exactly on good terms,” he replies, though he hopes Jungkook will listen to his excuse. “And even if we were, I cannot return to my kingdom as a king anymore.”

“Aren’t you too pessimistic?”

“I’m staying to reality,” he shrugs.

“You’re an interesting fella,” Black Eye laughs. “Driven by motivation to save your friends yet none to get your own kingdom back?”

“It’s not the same,” Jimin frowns, and Black Eye hands him a dagger.

“Try to use it. When the time comes,” he explains, and Jimin takes the dagger from him. “Also,” he holds a hand up, looking at Jimin’s outfit. “You’ll need a change. We need to be quick,” and it’s how Jimin returns to the old man with a message from Black Eye, giving him an outfit for free but no conversation attempted, though he notices the spark in the old man’s eyes as they follow him out of the shop. The leather is weirdly shaped and too tight, and he doesn’t protest when Black Eye tells him that he looks better in it than his previous outfit. If it keeps him warm until they finish their mission then so be it.

💒

The wolves howl around them at midnight, and it’s funny how they’re not alerted at their presence as they sneak into the castle. If Jimin is being honest, the wolves are useless, offering no protection whatsoever to the king, and he frowns at the thought. If someone attempted to kill Jungkook, they wouldn’t stop it, and it makes his chest tighten as he forces air into his lungs, trying to focus on the task in hand instead. Black Eye has a sword attached to his waist, and a similar dagger wrapped around his leg, and he’s very agile jumping over the gates, steps silent on the ground, and Jimin wonders if this is the reason the old man directed him to Black Eye in the first place. He must be an assassin. A good one. They don’t find Hoseok in his room, and Jimin feels the frustration building inside of him as they keep searching the castle. Hoseok must know that his wolf was killed and that they’re here after him. When a familiar creak is heard from behind them, Jimin realizes it’s Jungkook’s door being opened, startled probably by the continuous wolves’ howls and the noises inside the castle, and Jimin wouldn’t allow Hoseok to gain the upper hand in this, so he ushers Black Eye to go quickly, bracing himself for confronting Jungkook.

But he’s not faced with Jungkook. The steps near him are no human, and Jimin’s eyes adjust to the small creature in front of him, gold irises staring up at him, and Jimin would admit that the dragon is the most beautiful creature he had seen in his entire life, crouching down and looking at what he once believed to be his. Desire burns deep within him as the dragon keeps marching to him, and Jimin has read enough about dragons to know that they’re not harmful when they’re this young, barely a few weeks old, but if ordered, their fire can still burn you alive. The dragon stops when there’s an inch between them, and Jimin’s hand reaches automatically to touch his scales, the dragon purring like a kitten as it closes its eyes, and when they open, they’re red, making Jimin flinch back and stumbling into the floor. The dragon looks confused as why Jimin stopped touching it, but the latter is terrified, doesn’t know what it means for its eyes to change to sudden red, blood red, as if it’s ready to kill him on spot, and he would have plenty of time to think about this later when a crash could be heard from downstairs, and Jimin believes it’s Black Eye finally finding Hoseok, so he stumbles back to his feet, fleeing away from the dragon and coming to a sudden halt when a shirtless Jungkook blocks his way.

Jungkook holds a frown to his face as he looks him up and down, sword held tightly in one hand, and his eyes glaring into his when they lock. “You dare to come back to my castle sneaking in like a spy?” His voice is low, a tone he never used with Jimin before, but fear isn’t what he feels right now. “Attempting to kill me in my sleep with your new companion?” Shit. Had he seen Black Eye? Was the noise coming from a battle with Jungkook? Is neither hurt? But as Jimin’s gaze drops to the sword, there’s no blood tainting it, and no blood tainting Jungkook’s skin either, and if his ears aren’t deceiving him, he hadn’t heard the wolves either.

“I would never attempt to kill you,” he replies, and when Jungkook takes a step forward, fueled by anger, Jimin doesn’t take one back, he takes two towards Jungkook. “What I hold in my heart would never change.”

“Stop saying lies!” Jungkook yells at him, hand clutching the sword tighter, and Jimin breaks at the sight of Jungkook’s sad eyes, so he takes another step forward, hands on each side of Jungkook’s face, and the latter doesn’t try to stop him.

“I had never lied to you. When it hurts you for me to sleep with others, I had stopped. The marks on my body were caused by Hoseok,” he retreats his hands momentarily, removing the gloves and revealing his hand that once contained burning marks. “Hoseok is after your life and I shall not stand aside and watch him devour you.”

Jungkook frowns at him. “What’s up with you and Hoseok?” And just when Jimin is about to reply, a loud cry of pain could be heard, a growl of a wolf, and Jimin recognizes the first as Black Eye’s. He cups Jungkook’s face again, leaning in for a quick kiss that might be his last.

“You might not believe me and I will never blame you for your mistrust, but I will pray for your safety as well as Taehyung’s and the dragon,” he runs past Jungkook and towards the stairs, following Black Eye’s voice, dagger already in his hand when he steps into the scene, and he might not be a good fighter, but he stabs the dagger into Hoseok’s back as he holds Black Eye beneath him, and he watches in horror as Hoseok pauses, simply turning his head towards him before standing up and removing the dagger from his back. Blood spills into the floor and stains his clothes, but other than that, Hoseok doesn’t look the least affected by the stab, and Jimin takes a step back with wide eyes.

“Foolish boy. You think you two can kill me?” Jimin glances at Black Eye, his own sword piercing through his bicep as he tries to sit up and remove it, and he hears footsteps from behind him, knowing it must be Taehyung and Jungkook, but he’s already sworn to give his life for Jungkook, and he’s not stepping back. Once Black Eye has the sword out, he launches at Hoseok with his body, causing both to topple on the floor, and he tries to fight his way to take the dagger back as Black Eye holds his sword and tries to make his way towards them. Hoseok turns them around, and Jimin goes for a kick that is soon blocked, and the dagger remains pointed at his throat between them. Hoseok smirks at his futile attempts. “You truly allowed him to fool you twice?” He directs his question at Jungkook. “Not the type of king I had hoped to serve.”

“Never the type of king you want him to be,” Jimin fires back, adrenaline pumping into his veins at the thought of Hoseok taking over Jungkook, and he manages to push Hoseok away, the dagger falling to the floor between them. He might excel in black magic, but just like him, Hoseok is no fighter.

A laugh erupts from Hoseok’s throat as he sits up in front of him. “Then what shall he be? A fallen king like yourself? He’s smarter than that,” the smirk is back on his face, and he reaches for the dagger before Jimin can, and when Black Eye heads for him, Jungkook is there to block his way, standing tall behind Hoseok whose smirk only grows wider. “Don’t you worry, I’ll pray for your poor soul,” Hoseok tells him, the dagger held tightly in his hand as he aims it to his heart, and Jimin watches the blade piercing through the flesh, blood splashing on his face and clothes as the tip of the sword remain barely half an inch away from his own body, and he trails his gaze up, seeing the tears falling from Jungkook’s eyes and Taehyung’s shocked face.

“Looks like I’m still your guard after all,” Jungkook says with sad eyes as Black Eye pierces his own sword into Hoseok’s body as well to keep him immobile. “Love is more painful than I imagined. My heart is held between your hands, and you squeeze it till nothing is left.” And there’s a bile forming in Jimin’s throat as he shakes his head, tears gathering in his eyes, and he bites down on his lips as Black Eye struggles to keep Hoseok down that reminds Jimin of his priorities.

Jungkook and Taehyung don’t follow them when they lock Hoseok inside a coffin and throw him into the river by the castle, and once it’s settled deep into the river, they see the clouds clearing above them revealing the full moon for a second time since they arrived, and Black Eye whispers something about breaking the curse Hoseok had brought upon the city, because not like the last time, the sky remains clear of the clouds, and Jimin whispers his gratitude.

“All this time he hid behind the walls of his house, I couldn’t reach him,” he turns to Jimin, removing the patch, and Jimin is left to stare at a black galaxy. “He had taken the castle as his next hideout before I know of what happened,” he smiles then, returning the patch to cover his eye. “I have faith in you. One day you shall rule over your lost kingdom,” he stands up, holding a hand up when Jimin tries to speak. “My payment has been paid. I believe you have far more important issues to solve,” he winks at him and leaves again into the forest, and Jimin smiles at his retreating figure, hoping the coffin will keep Hoseok sealed within the safe water of the river forever as he makes his way back to the castle.

💒

Taehyung is nowhere to be seen with the dragon, and Jimin has no idea if the dragons’ eyes returned to its former golden color or not, but Jungkook has been watching from afar, the dawn is near, and with the sky clear of clouds, light begins to illuminate the land slightly. He sits by the gates and Jimin joins him, seeking that warm smile that never fails to calm him down, but Jungkook avoids his gaze completely.

“Looks like you were not mistaken,” he starts, and Jimin simply hums. “I’m sorry I’ve doubted you.”

“I do not blame you, I’ve told you that already.”

Jungkook turns to him then, his big eyes are just like the first time he found him in the rain, and it makes him smile. “How could you not?”

“You followed your heart,” Jimin replies softly, reaching for Jungkook’s hand and sighing in relief when the latter doesn’t pull away. “And I followed mine,” he looks back up at Jungkook’s eyes. “I can never blame you for that.” His gaze trails to the necklace given by Hoseok, and he rips it away from around Jungkook’s neck, the gemstone falling to the ground and losing its shine. “You should be washed in the river,” he touches Jungkook’s shoulder. “Just to be safe. I do not know if he had cursed you as well.” And Jungkook smiles at him, leaning in to rest their foreheads together, but Jimin tilts his head and goes for a kiss instead.

💒

Taehyung approaches the river with Ember, not knowing if his red eyes are a sign of his growth, and he shall never go to Jimin for advice even if he knows the latter’s knowledge of dragons are far beyond his own. He stares at the reflection of the clear sky in the water before leaning in to splash some of it on his face, and he closes his eyes to prevent the waters from penetrating them, but as soon as he does that, he sees the high city’s walls, fire and smoke erupting from behind, and a huge dragon with blood red eyes flying on top, mouth opened to cause more damage with his fire before his eyes snap open at the movement on his side. Ember had snuggled close to him, feeling neglected when Taehyung left it there, and it climbs on his lap before it settles in a sleeping position. And while Taehyung doesn’t know what it means, he hugs his dragon closer, leaving a lingering kiss on top of its head.

💒

“You’re sleeping here?”

“Why? Did you think I’ll sleep elsewhere?” Jimin hadn’t intended to sound harsh or rude, but the phrasing of the question and the answer combined takes a toll on Jungkook as he sulks on the bed.

“No, I … I didn’t mean that,” he replies quietly, and Jimin watches his reflection in the window before closing the curtains, always hating the morning light when it used to wake him up back home. His hair has gotten way longer than it had been, and when he turns to Jungkook, the latter’s hair had also grown longer, but in an adorable way, allowing Jimin to ruffle it as he leaves a kiss on top of it.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin apologizes instead, using his hand to tilt Jungkook head up to kiss him on the lips, and there’s something addicting about it that he doesn’t know how to deal with it. Jungkook’s lips are gentle, experienced, and Jimin doesn’t want to think about the latter. He focuses on how Jungkook’s skin are warm to the touch and how his clothes are getting in the way of feeling such warmth. There’s only a towel covering Jungkook’s bottom half that slides lower when they fall on the bed, but his hands aren’t working Jimin out of his clothes, and a whine escapes him at that, pushing Jungkook away to take off his own clothes if the latter isn’t willing to do so.

Jungkook sits back, simply watching him with slightly parted lips, and when Jimin manages to take half of his clothes off, he smiles at Jungkook, a new feeling blooming in his chest at the admiration in Jungkook’s eyes, eager to touch but not without permission despite knowing that Jimin wouldn’t deny him, and it only makes Jimin want him more, reaching forward to kiss his lips as he takes his hands and brings them to his pants, humming in satisfaction when Jungkook finally tugs them lower, and Jimin has to pull back to kick them off completely, finding his back hitting the mattress next with Jungkook’s lips attached to his neck, and he can’t help the moan escaping his lips at the feeling, hands roaming his sides and sliding up his legs spreading them wider for Jungkook to settle between them, and for the first time, without being touched, he finds himself growing hard, his own hands itching to touch himself, but he wants Jungkook to do it, and his hands reach to unwrap the towel fully, whining Jungkook’s name at the lack of contact, and he feels the shuddering breath on his neck and a heavy weight pressing on his dick that makes him gasp.

“Jungkook,” he moans his name again, bringing their faces together to kiss his lips, and he bites on them when Jungkook drops his weight again, the sensation is too much and not enough, a bit too rough from how dry it is. “Please,” he whispers against his lips, and Jungkook pulls back, pupils blown as he stares down on him and his cheeks flushed. He looks beautiful like this, with his hair messy, and Jimin wants to kiss him again.

“I don’t have any lube,” he confesses, and Jimin blinks at him, almost asking to do it like this if he didn’t know how much it was uncomfortable with lubrication at first. “But I can blow you …” he trails off, still staring at Jimin with his big eyes, and it’s still adorable, so he reaches with his hand to caress Jungkook’s cheek and pulls himself up to kiss his lips again.

“Do anything, I don’t mind.” And at that, Jungkook kisses him again before scooting behind him, and Jimin lies down again. He’s never received a blowjob, but Yoongi seemed to enjoy it too much, and to think that Jungkook’s big eyes are the ones that are going to look up at him from such position gets him leaking. Jungkook’s breath ghosts over his length before his large hand covers it, soft lips touching the tip before he feels his tongue, and his hips buckle up instantly with a moan, but Jungkook’s other hand presses him down on the bed as he pulls back with a breathy laugh.

“You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?” Jimin frowns and looks down at him, and he’s about to say that he could do so many things to Jungkook a virgin wouldn’t know of, but Jungkook’s gaze returns to his dick, and he starts taking it in his mouth, fingers leaving it one by one to hold his thighs instead as he takes him deeper, and Jimin’s train of thoughts is cut short as he leans his head back, hands brushing through Jungkook’s messy hair, and the way his tongue moves is in no comparison for how he once did it, and he feels his orgasm approaching at a very quick pace. Jungkook’s mouth leave him, his tongue licking at the side of his dick instead until it reaches down to the base, and Jimin can’t watch him anymore. He’ll come straight away with the added strokes to his balls. He moans Jungkook’s name, feeling his hips being lifted off from the bed before Jungkook’s tongue darts lower to his hole, and it doesn’t take him long after the tongue dives inside to come, embarrassingly covering his face with his hands and too sensitive to tell Jungkook to keep going knowing that the latter must have wanted to do more than just that.

Jungkook’s smiling face is what he sees first when he’s gathered his breath and removed his hands, but the flush remains on his cheeks, reaching further to his neck and ears. “I’m not a virgin,” he mumbles, gaze picking on Jungkook’s erection, and he sits up, hands reaching for it first before Jungkook’s, and he feels Jungkook’s exhale on his neck before he just rests his head there. He uses the precum at the tip as lubrication before he starts moving his hands up and down, feeling how thick Jungkook is, and he thinks in his hazy state that Jungkook would have made a fine teacher. Maybe going all the way with Jungkook demands that he calms himself down a little. It makes sense now how Yoongi and Wonho were simply using friction to get him off. “Why couldn’t you be my experiment?” He mumbles as his thumb slides on the tip, and Jungkook hisses, his dick twitching at the action as Jimin repeats it again and again until he feels Jungkook spilling his load into his fist, his mouth opened on his neck.

When Jungkook comes down from his high, he pulls back to look at him, remembering Jimin’s words. “What do you mean? Who had you taken as an experimental partner before Wonho?”

“Yoongi,” he shrugs, reaching for the towel to clean them both, and when he turns to Jungkook, he sees the frown tainting his features. “Oh come on, I needed to know how it’s done before I get raped.” He pulls Jungkook down on the bed with him, snuggling closer to him. “Besides, it doesn’t matter anymore. I love _you_.” He leans in for a kiss, tasting himself on Jungkook, but he doesn’t mind it, and he doesn’t sleep until Jungkook settles an arm around him, his steady heartbeat lulling him into a deep slumber.

💒

The sun lights the sky for the first time in ages, and the people of the city give him looks mixed of curiosity and hope. Even Jimin doesn’t feel the coldness like before, waking up beside him with a bright smile. One he hadn’t seen ever since the war started and Jimin started losing everyone and everything around him. He finds Taehyung near the river with his dragon happily jumping around him, but the sullen mood glowing around his friend makes him frown in concern as he approaches him.

“Ember seem to like it here.”

“I don’t,” comes Taehyung’s reply, and he turns to him with his sad eyes. “I didn’t mean to offend you or your city, but …” he looks at the river. “There’s an unsettling fear within my chest that my own kingdom is falling the longer I stay here.”

“Ember just needs to grow more,” he assures him. “Then no one will dare cross your path.”

“Ember is just another addition to my problems,” he sighs. “The closest knowledge I knew was Hoseok, and now he’s gone.”

“Jimin knows a lot about dragons,” Jungkook tries with hopeful eyes. “He means you no harm, I’m sure of it.”

“He’s someone that has been raised to bring the dragons back,” Taehyung turns to look at his dragon. “And I have taken that from him, plus his throne. He has every right to hate me.”

“Yet he doesn’t.” Taehyung turns back to him and Jungkook offers a smile. “No one can take Ember away from you. You’re like its father,” and right at this moment, Ember chooses to settle on Taehyung’s lap once more, asking to be petted. “It will refuse anyone else,” Jungkook nods at the baby dragon in his lap, and Taehyung smiles when the dragon happily nuzzles to his hand. “But if you need my help, you shall have it,” he continues, and Taehyung turns his head to him. “The wolves protect the city and its people. And with Hoseok gone, the sun had finally settled back in the sky. If you decide to go back, then my hand is in yours.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Taehyung smiles at him.

💒

“Taehyung wishes to go home.”

The word _Home_ doesn’t mean the same anymore to Jimin, and Jungkook delivering such information now is only confirming that he’s a supporter of Taehyung’s reign, and a harsh reminder to Jimin that the kingdom isn’t his anymore. He doesn’t even blink.

“The dragon is too young to defend itself, it will be the first to go down, and Taehyung will be following it soon after,” he turns to Jungkook. “What possible army that you have to return? The wolves will stay here to protect the city, and one soldier cannot take over a whole city.”

“No news of Ember had been heard, so it’s safe. Once we reach there the people will recognize Taehyung and the dragon. They’re the enough support that we’re looking for,” Jungkook replies. “I understand if you do not wish to accompany us. My castle shall be always a home to you here.” And Jimin has to turn his head away. Staying behind alone or facing public humiliation that might as well be less favorable than death? Black Eye doesn’t seem to be the type to socialize with people, and he has shown zero interest to be close to Jungkook, which is something Jimin still can’t get out of his head. People not pledging their loyalty to Jungkook is concerning.

“Leaving so soon after claiming your throne doesn’t help your position.”

“No one has tried to claim the throne after my father’s death in fear of the wolves.”

“Or Hoseok,” he reasons with a raise of his brows and turns back to Jungkook. “The wolves would never harm the people of the city.” Jungkook sighs, and Jimin knows him when he’s already made up his mind. “You haven’t crossed the bridge between you and the people. Your leave isn’t exactly a short vacation. I’m just giving you a heads up.”

“And I appreciate it,” Jungkook says softly. “But I will not stand aside when my friend needs my assistance.” He turns to leave. “Please think about it. Whatever your decision is.”

💒

His trip from the castle to Black Eye’s residence is faced with no interruption from the wolves, and Jimin enjoys the sunrays above him, warming his body and making the snow melt slightly. Perhaps if he stayed longer, the harsh winter will turn into summer. A figure sits next to the house, leaning back on a tree, and Jimin watches him enjoying the sun on his skin as well, and he greets him with a smile.

“You came for another mission?”

“How’s your arm?” He asks instead. “You left right after we’re done. It’s almost like you hate us.”

“I’ll heal,” he shrugs. “Hoseok wasn’t the only person with the knowledge of magical herbs.” He stares at Jimin when the latter doesn’t reply, and he looks like he can read his mind. “What is your request?”

“I hate to burden you …”

“You’ve already come to my house now.”

“We’ll be off soon. And _we_ includes your newly crowned king.”

Black Eye shifts slightly. “I do not see why this should concern me?”

“You do not care?” Jimin frowns.

“I’ve lived on my own for years, and so has our city. A king or not,” he shrugs again. “Besides … You’re going home, aren’t you?” And Jimin looks down at his feet instead. Home became a cruel word to him. “I’ll keep Hoseok buried deep,” he assures him, settling back into a comfortable position and closing his eyes. “He won’t be getting out of the river as long as I live.” And Jimin’s heart calms a little.

💒

The carriage they used to get here is the one they use to leave in as well, taking the forest route behind the castle as to not disturb the people’s assumptions about the king’s whereabouts. If they’re lucky, they might get back before someone decides to step foot inside the castle. A lone wolf decides to accompany them, and Jimin guesses it’s for Jungkook’s protection. Ember’s eyes remain red, and Taehyung doesn’t say anything about it, but Jimin reminds himself that Taehyung wouldn’t even attempt a conversation with him, especially one that involves dragons, and when he and Jungkook switch roles on driving the carriage, Jimin is reminded once more of how useless he is. He keeps to his side when Taehyung is sleeping with Ember on the other side, forcing his eyes to look anywhere but the shining scales illuminated by the moonlight. When Jungkook is with him though, he happily cuddles to his side.

The long ride nor the trip itself bothers him, but at the sight of the city’s high walls, the ones he used to look at from his window, an ugly feeling creeps at his heart, and he feels it eating him alive as Taehyung’s eyes grow bigger, stopping outside the walls with Ember on his shoulder. The gates are open, which is odd considering that the army should keep it close, and Jimin can only imagine further chaos inside the city walls if no order remains outside. Jungkook’s wolf shifts behind them, probably sensing danger threatening its king, and Jimin can never get used to seeing how giant the wolf gets, how deadly it looks, and how scared the people will be at the mere sight of it, but it only seems to strengthen Taehyung’s position as he marches through the gates, and people pause all their activities, eyes glued to the giant wolf before them and wide with fear, and it would definitely be a point for Taehyung if any decides to attack him or the young dragon.

A crow flies above their heads, and Ember takes off after it, a show more than anything if Jimin says as its fire burns the poor bird down before it returns to Taehyung’s shoulder, and people’s eyes draw to him. If people ever saw Jimin before and know who he was, now bend the knee for Taehyung as if he’s made of thin air beside him, and it shouldn’t hurt. He chose to come willingly. But it does. It hurts. Jimin only turns his head away, choosing not to focus on Jungkook’s smile as he looks at Taehyung.

The wolf remains in his giant state until they reach the castle, and to Jimin’s surprise, he sees someone who hadn’t met for almost seven years waiting for them at the gates. Taehyung seems wary, already knowing who the person is, but his older brother wears a big smile on his face as he greets him, and Jimin stands in shock as he’s completely ignored, as if his existence doesn’t count anymore, like sharing a bed when they were too little because Jimin didn’t like storm, or playing hide and seek in the gardens and their mother scolding them, or once barging into the king’s meeting room and his older brother hid Jimin behind him in order not to take the blame. He knows, his older brother grew more and more distant by time when he was told that Jimin is the one to bring the dragons back, that he is the crown prince despite being younger. _You’re their favorite_ , he’d told Jimin once, a frown on his face as he’s being informed that he is to marry a young beautiful princess in a far away land, to still keep his position as king and secure a kingdom of his own. _You’ll be allies_ , his father had said. _The strongest of allies_. But Jimin watches with his own two eyes how the thread connecting them is covered with blood that made it too weak to grasp at before it’s torn apart, but he keeps his tears at bay.

"Brother!” His older brother greets Taehyung, opening his arms wide for him, but Taehyung keeps his defenses up.

“Seokjin,” Taehyung replies, dropping the titles, and Jimin’s mind stops. He needs to leave before his tears spill. And it’s what he does, turning to leave as fast as he can before Jungkook’s hand finds him, but he can’t look him in the eyes, can’t speak, too afraid his voice will break.

“Please,” he whispers instead, pulling his arm back, and Jungkook only gives him a look of pity that he doesn’t want to think about as he hurries back into the town, keeping a moderate pace until he’s at a safe distance, and he cries. Loud and ashamed as he covers his face with his cloak and praying no one recognizes him, his feet picking up their pace until his surroundings are a blur of colors.

💒

“I came to your aid once I heard the news of a riot going on.”

“Correction, you came for _Jimin’s_ aid, which is highly doubtful,” Taehyung narrows his eyes at Seokjin. “If you hadn’t noticed, I lived in this castle since I was a kid. Your bond with Jimin had long been severely damaged, and the sole reason you’re actually aiding this city with your own army is because you hoped to gain the crown that was once ripped from your hands.” Seokjin’s lips twitch, but his smile doesn’t fall at Taehyung’s words. “My family doesn’t include you.”

“And it includes who?” Seokjin cocks an eyebrow. “The wolf king that would soon abandon you to rule over his own kingdom? Come now, Taehyung, you know better than that,” his lips stretch into a wide smile once more. “We’re from the same blood. Of course I would care about you.”

“You would have cared about Jimin if you’re honest,” Taehyung scoffs.

“Taehyung,” Seokjin lifts a hand, and Taehyung can see where his limits end. He might not have an army and Ember is still too young, but Jungkook’s wolf remains in his giant form acting as their shield, and he would never allow Seokjin to take his crown away from him. “I didn’t come all this way to rekindle our family bond, but if there’s one thing we have in common, is that we don’t want to leave this city unattended.”

“And I wouldn’t take your advice,” Taehyung decides. “So you can leave with your advisor and return to your kingdom. I shall be fine on my own,” and Seokjin laughs at that.

“My advisor? The person I came with is none other than the rightful heir of the Iron Throne. Blame me if I wanted to get you back on your feet.” Taehyung blinks at him, lips parting slightly, and it only makes the smirk on Seokjin’s face brighter. He can’t believe that Seokjin actually made a special trip here to wed Jimin again, only to secure a kingdom if he knows any better.

“And what makes you think I want the Iron Throne?”

Seokjin stares at him for a long time before speaking up again. “You do.”

💒

Jimin stops at a hill, his tears dry on his cheeks and breath lost. His knees give out beneath him and he drops to the grass facing the sky. He knows the years Seokjin spent away made him distant, but to not at least acknowledge him? Their past thrown in a bin? He clutches at his chest above his heart feeling the unbearable pain striking through him. He rubs at his eyes and tries to calm himself down when he feels a shadow over him and he removes his eyes to come face to face with big grey eyes and sharp teeth, the big head of the white tiger greeting him like no other, but Jimin doesn’t attempt to fight it off, knowing he’ll be dead in a matter of seconds anyway, and he exhales, looking into the tiger’s eyes.

“You came for my head? Might as well go with it. I deserve it.” But the tiger closes its mouth, its head nuzzling into Jimin’s chest, and he furrows his brows in confusion. Wasn’t he the cause of his master’s death? Did Wonho leave an imprint on him or something?

“Coco!” Someone shouts, and the tiger turns its head away before it leaves Jimin completely, and when Jimin sees the figure, his eyes widen in recognition as he sits up.

“Yoongi?”

Yoongi frowns at him. “The hell are you doing here? Thought you’re either dead or on the run by now.”

“Nice to see you too,” Jimin mumbles and Yoongi sighs, patting the tiger’s head before he approaches Jimin.

“You’re lying next to Wonho’s grave, it’s why Coco attacked you,” he tells him, and Jimin turns his gaze to the ground.

“It didn’t,” he replies and looks back at Yoongi. “It actually nuzzled into my chest,” and Yoongi seems surprised to know such information.

“It did?” He looks back at the tiger who happily approaches Jimin again. “Coco is violent by nature towards anymore that isn’t Wonho, and became even more violent after his death.”

“It’s not violent against you.”

“Yeah well,” he sighs. “I guess it saw me plenty of times with Wonho before,” he shrugs. “Probably sees me as the last bit of resemblance to home.”

“What do you mean?” Jimin asks in a tiny voice, afraid of the answer.

“My people left the city,” Yoongi explains. “Discarded all your gold and thought of it as a curse.” Jimin winces at that. “But they were to blame. They thought that settling down in this city will bring them happiness and fortune, but when it only brought blood, they decided to leave again. But Coco wouldn’t leave Wonho’s body until we gave him a proper burial, and ever since then, it refused to leave this place. I come to check on it every once in a while.”

“But you haven’t left,” Jimin notes.

“I have my reasons,” Yoongi dismisses him. “The real question is, why are you here?”

“You haven’t seen our grand entry?” he snorts.

“It’s why I’m asking,” Yoongi replies. “If Taehyung came back with the dragon, and your little guard with a giant wolf, it can only mean one thing for you.”

“You think Taehyung will kill me?”

“I know Seokjin will,” he replies, and Jimin looks at him with wide eyes.

“He wouldn’t …” he whispers.

“He hadn’t come back with the heir of the Iron Throne to find trouble,” Yoongi informs him, and Jimin frowns. _The heir of the Iron Throne is here?_ He thinks he already has a clue of _why_ he’s here. “Seokjin isn’t the same brother you’ve known,” Yoongi continues, and Jimin wonders if they had met before of how Yoongi seems to speak about him, or probably they met here, and Seokjin had taken it upon himself to make it a show of power.

“I know,” he stands up, and the tiger sticks to his side making Yoongi’s brows rise high in his forehead.

“You either hold a piece of Wonho in you, or that you’re a magician,” and Jimin’s hand flies to his stomach. _He’s a man, it couldn’t be …_

💒

The gardens of the castle is where he finds comfort the most, returning in the night and it’s Jungkook who finds him, mouth turned downwards at the sight of the tiger who once had been unleashed on him for no other purpose than to kill him. Jimin notices of course, but it’s not guilt that keeps the tiger to his side, it’s rather how the animal glued itself to his side that Jimin can’t find it in him to let it go.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s lost and alone,” he tries to reason with a glance to the tiger. “And it’s cute,” to which Jungkook scoffs at. “I’m keeping it,” he decides, looking around him. “The gardens are big enough for it to wander around, and it’s not going to harm anyone,” he turns to the tiger, giving it a hard stare like he would a child, and the tiger only nuzzles to his side in response. He doesn’t mention Yoongi nor why Coco remains glued to his side, and Jungkook doesn’t ask.

“Well, I’m not the one who decides anyway,” he shrugs, and Jimin doesn’t show how hurt he is by his words. _Taehyung wouldn’t force the tiger away, would he?_ The wolf comes from behind Jungkook, back to its smaller form, and together with the tiger, they wander to sleep. “Come on,” Jungkook holds his hand. “It’s late.” He tugs him into the castle, but is met with a frown from Jimin.

“I have no place inside.”

“Of course you do,” Jungkook argues. “Taehyung had left your room to you, he’s not cruel,” and Jimin allows to be pulled inside.

💒

Everything remains the same inside the castle, and it’s the one thing Jimin is glad for since Seokjin’s support comes with military aid. The mirror inside his room shows his reflection, and he realizes he looks different now. He also sees Jungkook’s own reflection, staring at him in concern as he stands by the door, and Jimin smiles at him through the mirror.

“You need no invitation, Jungkook. You never have.” He glances at all his perfumes and oils, the only thing missing is his jewelry and clothes, and he knows Taehyung took them.

“It’s not that,” Jungkook replies quietly, but Jimin doesn’t want to hear it, doesn’t want anyone to pity him, doesn’t need another reminder, so he grabs an oil bottle and turns around, dropping it in Jungkook’s hand and looking up at him with the same smile.

“You have no excuse now,” and it must work, because the second he’s pulling off his clothes and leading Jungkook to bed, no protests could be heard. His bed is as soft as he remembers when he lies back, and he kisses Jungkook once he follows, biting down on his bottom fuller lip and seeing how Jungkook’s brows draw together as he halts before kissing back, and it’s how Jimin wants it, allowing no room for conversation. His mind is still busy with thoughts, so he trails his hands on Jungkook’s chest, feeling every ripple in his skin and trying to memorize it by touch. His fingers touch a nipple and Jungkook moans into his mouth before he’s pulling back, eyes focused on the oil bottle instead, and then one of Jimin’s legs are pulled over his shoulder as a coated finger traces his rim, and Jimin closes his eyes as it sinks inside of him, going deeper than Yoongi’s and making him parting his lips silently, his breath caught in his throat as Jungkook leans into him again and kisses him softly, making him relax once more into the mattress.

And it’s probably what makes his mind stop, how Jungkook’s gentle touches on his body is actually bringing him comfort, the pleasure building in no hurry, and he finds himself just enjoying the moment, bringing his hands up to keep Jungkook’s face close to his when he feels a second finger going in, and he gasps when it curls right into his sweet spot, tilting his head back on the pillows and feeling Jungkook’s lips high on his neck, teeth sinking in to leave an obvious visible mark in the morning, and Jimin had never liked the red marks on his skin more. His hole is being stretched out now, a third finger joining the former ones, and Jungkook’s other hand trails on his thighs as he sits back, giving a kiss to his knee before his fingers are out, and Jimin opens his eyes then to look at him, one hand busy with spilling more oil onto his dick, and Jimin bends his knees on the mattress.

“You know,” Jungkook starts with a shy smile, gaze fixed on his hand as it holds his dick, his cheeks heating up, and Jimin thinks it’s too adorable as he smiles back. “Never in my life would have I imagined myself doing this,” he laughs breathlessly. “To you,” he looks up then, doe eyes staring up at him. “I always knew that you had to be married off to someone, just like Seokjin,” and Jimin has to stop him there, has to stop him from mentioning that name. Not now, not when Jimin only wants Jungkook, the only one who stood by his side his entire life, so he sits up and kisses his lips.

“I never imagined myself being with someone who I actually love,” he pulls back with a smile, lying back down, and Jungkook blushes even more, but Jimin feels the head brushing over his rim before it slides in, and their words gets stuck between their moans, and it’s the only thing Jimin wants to hear right now. Jungkook leans over him and he locks his legs around his hips in return, enjoying the slow roll of his hips that leaves him tingling in pleasure, and Jungkook fits perfectly in his arm, the perfect size to hit at every right angle, and Jimin’s mind is full of it at the moment, the continuous slide inside of him feels heavenly, and with every moan of Jungkook’s name, it only sends him higher into the clouds, so he winds his arms around Jungkook neck to keep him close forever. The only right decision in his life was to stay by Jungkook’s side, and he’s glad he’d done it.

“You feel …” Jungkook whispers into his lips, kissing long forgotten and replaced with moans, so he rests their foreheads together instead, occasionally looking in Jimin’s eyes or down at his lips as they part on another moan, and some other times, where their hips meet. “Too good,” he says, changing his angle slightly to slide deeper, and Jimin can come like this, with this delicious torture to his prostate.

“The best,” Jimin replies, because no one was able to make him feel this way physically. “Perfect,” he mumbles, eager to have Jungkook’s lips on his again, his own hips moving in sync to meet Jungkook’s thrusts. It only takes a mere touch of Jungkook’s hand on his dick to send him floating, his walls squeezing Jungkook inside of him and making him feel every inch of him more, and it doubles the pleasure when it twitches as it keeps sliding in and out, pace faster than before, and right when Jimin believes overstimulation is hitting him hard, Jungkook spills his load inside of him, and he shudders. It feels too good, just like Jungkook said. He lets Jungkook ride his high, thrusting a few times more that makes him breathless, and he thinks he likes it, the pleasure covering the pain of it, and he finds himself not minding if Jungkook kept thrusting inside of him like this, but Jungkook pulls out and leaves him empty, and he actually pouts as he looks at Jungkook causing the latter to laugh at him and lean in to kiss him on the lips before he rolls to the side. “I could’ve kept going,” he voices his thoughts out loud, watching Jungkook’s smile fade a little.

“That’s … kinky.”

“You don’t want to?” Jimin looks at him with big eyes.

“God … the duality you have.” But when Jimin rolls on top of him after gaining his breath back, Jungkook only groans in response, his dick getting harder again when Jimin starts stroking him.

💒

Jungkook wraps from behind him like a warm blanket, and Jimin smiles widely as he wakes up, turning around and seeing Jungkook’s lips forming a pout as he sleeps soundly, his hair a mess on his head that Jimin threads his fingers through before leaving a kiss on his forehead, giggling when Jungkook pulls him again towards him, still not awake, and Jimin lies there with him until he is, too content to leave his side, and the fact that he is unoccupied for the rest of his life makes him lazy. When Jungkook wakes up though, he goes to check on Taehyung, leaving Jimin to wander in the gardens searching for Coco, and he settles by his side.

“Can’t believe you’re still here,” a voice interrupts him, and Jimin’s eyes remain on the tiger, unable to look up to the owner of the voice, mind still processing why such venom is laced with the words, and he’s clearly a fool for guessing it would have been different, because Seokjin isn’t the same and will never be. The kid that squeezed Jimin’s cheeks and told him he’s cute is now gone, replaced by a shadow of a cruel man. Jimin’s jaw clenches, and he knows he must stand for himself.

“It’s not your castle to decide,” he replies, choosing the most cruel words that once set them apart to further cut any threads between them. Seokjin is clearly offended as he takes a step towards him with a hand on his sword, and never in his life would he thought that the person who hurried to hide him behind his back so he wouldn’t get the blame, is the same person who raises a sword to his neck, but Coco rises to its feet, roaring loudly and gritting its teeth that makes Seokjin stumbles backwards with a scoff.

“Unleashing your pet on me?!”

And Jimin raises his head to face him at last, a glare in his eyes to stop the tears instead, and he fights the urge to shout his questions at Seokjin. _How come you’ve changed?_ _I loved you! I didn’t want the crown. I was waiting for our reunion._ “Yes,” he says instead, and rises to his feet as well. “And I’ll order it to kill you if you speak another word.” Seokjin glares hard at him before he’s stepping back and walking away silently, and Jimin’s body shake uncontrollably, hands gripping the tiger to make it stop the growling at Seokjin’s retreating figure, and he almost collapses to the ground when he hears clapping, whipping his head to the side to find none other than the person who accompanied Seokjin here smiling at him, dimples deep in his cheeks as he comes to a halt once he stands in front of him.

“I hadn’t seen someone making Seokjin shut up in a long while.” He seems content when he says it, but Jimin takes no joy in such thing. “I’m Kim Namjoon,” he introduces himself with an extended hand, and since Jimin has no family name to provide, he shakes his hand with a single reply of his name.

“Jimin.” And before Namjoon gets to speak again, Jimin notices Taehyung approaching them, a frown on his face as he spots the tiger, and Jimin can sense Coco ready for another attack, so he pulls his hand from Namjoon’s to hold the tiger back, eyes big as he stares at Taehyung. “It’s not harmful!” He hurries to explain. “I’ll tend to it everyday and make sure it doesn’t ruin anything.” Namjoon looks like he’s going to say something, brows raised in his forehead with a smile stretched, but Taehyung dismisses Jimin.

“Whatever,” he turns to Namjoon instead, and Jimin releases a breath of relief, noticing the jewels decorating Taehyung’s frame and the fine fabrics that used to be his own, but he can’t comment on it, so he keeps caressing Coco’s body instead, listening to Taehyung inviting Namjoon inside with a trained smile and posture Jimin had known for a while to realize that he’s following Seokjin’s plan.

“I’ll see you later then,” Namjoon directs this to him, and Jimin offers a smile in return.

💒

Just like a kid exploring a new environment, Coco loves to wander around in the gardens, leaving Jimin on the swing alone, and he remembers how this place used to be so full of servants that he had to dismiss all of them to get a moment alone, and how a young Jungkook would sneak his way to him so they can swing together in the chilly nights, giggling with the wind blowing on their faces. He smiles at the memory, realizing that he can still get that now, for how many nights he wishes with no one disturbing them.

“You mind if I join you?” But it isn’t Jungkook, and Jimin is disappointed for a second as he spots Namjoon, but he shakes his head, allowing the latter to sit next to him.

“Not at all.” And it makes Namjoon smile, showing his dimples once more, but Jimin keeps his gaze on the garden around them, looking for Coco. He doesn’t know why Namjoon seeks him, but he knows it’ll anger Taehyung.

“You seem nervous to be without your tiger.”

“I’m not,” he frowns, but Namjoon laughs quietly.

“You’re quite interesting, Jimin,” but it’s no compliment, and Jimin chooses not to reply. “Do you serve Taehyung?” The question is sudden, and it makes Jimin frown deeper.

“I do not serve anyone.”

“Yet you looked afraid of Taehyung’s response earlier.”

“It’s his castle, I’m just a resident.” Namjoon hums and shifts towards him, an arm resting on the back of the swing.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for the shy type,” Namjoon comment after a while, and Jimin isn’t shy, so he turns to face him, greeted by a widening smile, and it’s probably a mistake.

“What do you want?” Because it’s better if they get to the point, to see if he’s interested so Jimin can tell him off. He’s not royal anymore, and to reject people he doesn’t want will bring him satisfaction. The freedom of making his own decision sounds powerful.

“Does my company bother you to that extent?”

“No,” Jimin replies. “But I believe you’re choosing the wrong person.”

“Am I?” Namjoon cocks an eyebrow. “I might have come after Seokjin’s persuasion of meeting the son of dragons,” he tilts his head to the side. “But I’m seeing a much more valuable gem.” And Jimin needs to hear no more as he stands to leave. He’s about to reply with _‘Then you need to fix your eyes’_ but Namjoon’s next words makes him pause and turn with wide eyes. “I thought whisperers were extinct.”

_What?_

💒

Damn frustrating that you think I could never make it  
Look who's standing right in front of you  
Yes, it's me, what you doing?  
Did you think you would see me ruined?  
After all the shit that I've been through


	3. Chapter 3

💒

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives I live I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
and a riot about to explode into flames

💒

The few words he had heard about whisperers surely do not match him, and Namjoon’s words are too far to grasp. “You’re greatly mistaken,” he replies.

“Jimin-”

“Have Seokjin ever told you about me?” He interrupts him. “I find it hard to understand that not once had he mentioned his younger brother’s name.” Namjoon blinks at him in confusion, but it’s something Seokjin must have done. Even if he would to make them allies, the mere saying of his name brings him discomfort. Deep black memories that have grown into hatred. Ones that Jimin is dying to know, trying to see the point where their bond had broken so severely. “If I am truly a whisperer, I would still be wearing the crown on Taehyung’s head, and this kingdom would have been mine still,” he continues, and right before he turns to leave, he chooses to add quietly, “and you would have not been present at this moment.”

💒

Finding Yoongi is an easy task, but returning to the same place again isn’t pleasant at all. The said person raises a brow at him when he sits down across the table, but really, Jimin should be the one questioning his daylight drinking habits even if he has never seen Yoongi drunk before.

“You’re becoming better at being a ghost everyday, I’m impressed.” Jimin frowns at him. “Are you sure it was wise of you to return here?” Jimin sighs, shoulders slumping and gaze shifting downwards, but he has no one else to talk to outside the royal circle but Yoongi, and he’s glad when the latter orders a drink for him without further questions.

“What do you know about whisperers?” He decides to get to the point, and Yoongi stares at him for a long time before he’s leaning back in his chair with an amused smile.

“Please tell me you didn’t wake up thinking you’re one.”

“Just …”

“The sole reason Coco is following you around is because Wonho treasured you and allowed no harm from anyone to reach you, and it’s merely trying to fulfill the task it couldn’t do to its master.”

“I do not think I’m a whisperer,” he replies to Yoongi’s question. “But apparently Namjoon thinks I’m one.”

“And you obviously believe him?” Yoongi huffs a laugh, and it irritates him. “Jimin,” he leans forward and puts his drinks down. “He’s clearly chatting you up, and you shouldn’t fall for everything people say.”

“For what reason? I offer no land or higher position he can acquire.”

“You’re hard to resist,” Yoongi simply shrugs, and Jimin scowls at him as he leans back in his chair.

“Is that what you all think I am?! A pleasure toy?!” He doesn’t wait for Yoongi’s reply, storming angrily his way out.

💒

The night breeze welcomes his lost thoughts, and he only notices Jungkook’s presence in the room when the bed dips beside him and there’s an arm circling his waist. It releases the tension in his body, and he relaxes more feeling the soft press of Jungkook’s lips against his neck.

“Are you still upset about Seokjin?” He asks in a murmur, and Jimin knows his means are not to make him drown deeper in his sorrows, but he cannot reply with a yes or no. Seokjin’s appearance is too heavy for his heart, especially with his current attitude towards him, but there is an added weight that he cannot speak of. Sure, he can tell him about how Namjoon thinks he’s a whisperer, and despite knowing the fact that Jungkook wouldn’t make fun of him, he’s already had a taste of how his jealousy looks like, and he wouldn’t be adding more fuel to the fire, so he stays silent, giving Jungkook the freedom of guessing his worries and confirming them himself. “He wouldn’t touch a hair of your head,” his tone has changed slightly if Jimin focuses on it. “I promise.”

“I know,” he replies this time, eyes still on the night sky visible from the opened window. Jungkook sighs lightly, pressing another kiss to the back of his head before he settles in a comfortable position behind him, an arm still hooked around Jimin’s waist, and the latter hopes it will shut down his thoughts and lull him to sleep tonight.

After sleepless hours though, he carefully slips out of Jungkook’s hold and steps closer to the window. Nothing has major changes, but they feel different to him now despite being inside the same room he’d grown up into all those years ago. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes, frowning when the wind is suddenly blocked from his face, and he reopens his eyes to be met with a large blue iris, narrowing at him with an intent to kill. A million and one thoughts run through his mind, but he’s not going to place his hand in the fire one more time. The wolf’s eye looks behind him, and he feels Jungkook’s tight embrace from behind before the creature retreats with a silent order from Jungkook.

“Jimin?” Jungkook asks carefully, and he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, once more aware of his surroundings. “I’m sorry, I’m sure it didn’t mean any harm to you,” he reassures him, rubbing at his arms. “They always wander around me to make sure I’m safe, pushing away possible threats.” _Possible threats_. Jungkook turns him around slowly to look at his face, to make sure he’s okay, but Jimin’s mind only focuses on the last two words. Jungkook probably knows that Jimin can’t hurt him physically, but the emotional indication is a killer, and it doesn’t make it any less easier on any of them. It just hurts to know that Jungkook is hurting because of him. “Do you wish for me to close the window?” He nods as an answer, heart still beating at an irregular pace, and only when the room is totally dark does Jungkook lead him back to bed, and he stays there with his eyes opened till the morning.

💒

He blinks his eyes open, and it’s strange how the lighting in the room has changed already. He must have fallen asleep at last at some point, but his body is still tired of not enough sleep, and so he closes his eyes again. The kiss planted on the side of his neck indicates that Jungkook has been awake for a while, but he hasn’t left the bed, and Jimin seeks the arm around his waist, hugging it closer to his chest.

“You’re back to messing your sleeping schedule again,” Jungkook comments, amusement clear in his voice with a little hint of disapproval. He knows that Jungkook means well, having been the one to wake him up at odd hours of the day because he let his thoughts get the best of him. “I don’t want you to lock yourself inside your room again,” he continues in a hushed whisper, sadness coating his tone accompanied with a kiss to his hair, and he knows what Jungkook means, and honestly, he’s not going to argue because he _is_ right. Seokjin still remains inside the castle walls, and Namjoon is someone he would like to avoid for the upcoming days of his visit. He hums a reply, turning to cuddle closer to Jungkook, and surprisingly, there is fabric meeting his fingertips making him open his eyes and frown. Jungkook had gotten up already and put his clothes on, and when he looks up, he’s met with a soft smile on his face, but it only deepens his frown when Jungkook sits up. “I’ve gotten you a gift by the way,” he stands up, walking away towards the door, and Jimin pouts at him when he turns to him. Jungkook struggles to react, and it’s what he was hoping he does, but he doesn’t give him the satisfaction of winning this round as his hand turns the doorknob. “Please feel at home,” he says and goes, leaving the silence behind him.

Jimin almost laughs at the word ‘Home’ but he doesn’t, and he snuggles into Jungkook’s pillow but it offers no warmth as Jungkook himself does, and he groans, sitting up after a failed attempt in getting back to sleep. There’s something folded neatly on the chair that wasn’t here before, and he guesses it’s Jungkook’s gift, so he gets up to get a closer look at it, not getting the happy feeling he thought he would at seeing his old favorite blue silks. The fabric is so soft beneath his touch, something he’s missed dearly, but the memories it brings aren’t pleasant at all. He still strips out of his clothes though, enjoying the lighter garment. His reflection at the mirror reminds him that no jewels will be decorating his body no more, and he ties it as carelessly as he did all those times before, not having a servant to make him look perfect anymore, but it’s fine. There are no ties on his hands, and he’s able to breathe without the too many golden chains choking his neck.

💒

Coco is lazing around in the garden. Eyes closed as it lies down on the grass, and it makes Jimin smile as he approaches the tiger, rubbing at its head and smiling wider when it nuzzles closer to his touch.

He brought him food, but the tiger sniffs at it and turns the other way making Jimin frown. In all honesty, he’s never raised a pet before, so he doesn’t know what the tiger usually eats, but he’s been trying everything with it lately, making a mental list of all the food the tiger likes and hates.

“I sincerely hope that you’re not further pursuing Namjoon’s words,” a voice calls from above him, and he looks up to find Yoongi.

“I’m not,” he replies shortly, a glare in his eyes that Yoongi immediately recognize, raising both hands in surrender.

“You seem upset,” Yoongi notes. “I’m sorry if I offended you in any way,” he apologizes, but Jimin keeps his eyes on the tiger instead. Yoongi _did_ insult him, and he’s not accepting his apology. When it’s clear that Jimin is giving him no reply, he sighs, and the latter sees the former continuing his way into the castle, narrowing his eyes at him.

“What business could you possibly have with the residents of this castle?”

“I’m afraid I bear bad news,” Yoongi replies, stopping to turn to him momentarily.

“Bad news?”

“News about Jungkook taking over his father’s place is spreading quickly, and people don’t wish to face another mad king,” he pauses, lips pursed. “A wolf was killed, in its giant form,” he informs him, and Jimin’s eyes widen as he stands up slowly. “They’re strong when they’re in a pack, but they don’t leave the city in fear of it being penetrated when they’re gone. The one Jungkook took is probably going to be one of two who ever accompanied the king outside the walls. Once they’re individuals, their hunt is easier, and once the king is away, the city is facing more danger than ever,” Yoongi turns towards the gates again before stopping and looking at him one last time. “Consider it your ticket out of hell. Take my advice, use whatever you have to your advantage,” he tells him and leaves, and Jimin looks back at Coco who doesn’t seem to be bothered by Yoongi’s words. The tiger has made it clear it doesn’t fancy the food he brought with him, so he neglects the plate on the ground and heads after Yoongi.

What he encounters though is unexpected, and he tries not to show his contempt much, but the annoyance is clear on his face as Namjoon stops in front of him. “I hope you’ve been thinking about what we’ve talked about,” he smiles carefully, but there are more important things going through Jimin’s mind at the moment, so he doesn’t try to sugarcoat his words.

“I thought I’ve made it clear that you’ve chosen the wrong person,” he moves to the side, but Namjoon blocks his way.

“There’s no harm in trying,” he tries again. “I can teach you.”

“How?” Jimin crosses his arms over his chest. “Do you happen to be a whisperer yourself? Although I highly doubt it. I’d have been convinced by now.”

Namjoon’s smile falls, “no.”

“Do you know a whisperer who can help me, if what you say is true, to discover my abilities and how to use them?”

Namjoon presses his lips into a thin line before replying, “no, but I have knowledge-”

“It means nothing,” he cuts him off. “I too hold valuable knowledge about dragons, but sadly, they’re not mine to use.” He tries to make his way past him again, and he’s stopped with a hand on his arm.

“Jimin-”

“Do you have a problem?” It’s not his own voice nor his own hands that removes Namjoon’s grip from him, but rather Jungkook, who Namjoon doesn’t even spare him a glance, keeping his eyes fixed on Jimin.

“I guess we’ll talk later then, in private hopefully, with no interruption.” He turns to leave, not offering any respect to Jungkook, and he probably doesn’t acknowledge him as a king yet. Jungkook turns to him with his brows furrowed when Namjoon is gone.

“What did he want from you?” His tone isn’t friendly, and Jimin can’t deal with a jealous Jungkook right now, so he lies.

“He was hoping I could help him with Taehyung. Unfortunately, he came to the wrong person,” he turns to leave, glad that Jungkook isn’t following him.

“Jungkook’s departure leaves you in a vulnerable position.” Jimin comes to a halt when he hears Yoongi’s voice, brows furrowing when he sees the person he’s with is no other than Taehyung. He takes a step back quietly, not wanting his presence known and continues to listen. “Even if he’s capable enough of defending his own city, you’re still powerless.”

Taehyung sighs. “I still have Seokjin by my side, and if I try hard enough, I’ll get Namjoon too.”

“You’re too naïve to actually think that Seokjin will be an ally,” Yoongi replies. “And Namjoon already has someone in mind.”

Taehyung scoffs. “Of course he does,” he pauses, and Jimin can see how anxious he is, can hear it in his voice that he’s terrified. “Well, what do you suggest?” Taehyung’s eyes grow bigger. “I cannot tell Jungkook not to go back.”

“No, but you can ask for an alliance.”

“Jungkook is my friend. I’m sure the whole city knows by now.”

“True,” Yoongi hums. “But your enemies don’t.” There’s a pause where they stare at each other before Taehyung shakes his head, but Yoongi presses, “you know it’s the only way.”

“He’s my friend,” Taehyung insists.

“Friendships can sway,” Yoongi replies.

Taehyung steps back and shakes his head again. “I’ll think about it.”

“You don’t have much time,” Yoongi reminds him as Taehyung walks away, and Jimin takes another step backwards to be completely hidden by the wall, watching Taehyung’s figure disappearing into a different hall before he steps out and launches at Yoongi, dragging a not very shocked Yoongi to a room nearby and pushing him roughly against the wall. “Someone is learning to be a sneaky cat,” he comments with a smirk, but Jimin is fuming. He slams a hand near Yoongi’s head, but the latter doesn’t flinch.

“You’re a malignant snake!” Yoongi fixes him with an unimpressed look, and Jimin steps back to look him down. “For how long have you been poisoning Taehyung’s head with your sinister ideas? Have you been fucking him too?”

“Aren’t you too riled up?” Yoongi crosses his arms over his chest, and the way he’s completely calm only manages to make Jimin angrier. “Is it the fact that you’re not the only one with outstanding beauty that troubles you?” His question throws Jimin off-guard, and he furrows his brows. But before he can reply with a negative, Yoongi is carrying on, “I thought you hated to be objectified.” He’s clearly seeking a reaction, and Jimin doesn’t give him the satisfaction of earning one, so he ignores him.

“Taehyung wouldn’t accept. You’re wasting your time.”

“He wouldn’t?” Yoongi cocks an eyebrow. “You and I both know that a crown replaces the heart.”

“What side are you on?” Jimin scoffs at him. “I bet this is why you’re still here leeching your way into the castle. You’ve surely betrayed your old clan and left them to rot while none suspected you,” he steps closer again. “I’m no fool to your games.”

“Think rationally,” Yoongi sighs and rolls his eyes. “Do you really wish to go back with Jungkook? What is it for you there?”

“Happiness,” Jimin doesn’t think twice before replying, and Yoongi laughs at him.

“You’ll be casted aside,” he shakes his head. “It’s not the place you want to be at.”

“You don’t know what I want,” Jimin glares at him.

“And here I was thinking that you might have actually grown up,” Yoongi lets his arms drop by his side. “Jungkook has royal blood running in his veins that ensures him a full loyal army, but a wolf was knocked down, and others will be dead soon if he doesn’t react quickly. He’ll be having no allies. People haven’t forgotten about his father and they won’t trust him, not now, not never. The only option he has now is Taehyung, but his dragon is still growing. Once both of you are gone, surely he will be dead along with the dragon, this city will fall, and in no time, Jungkook will be next. I’m not picking sides, Jimin. I’m simply working my head. I don’t wish to live my life in fear.”

Jimin stares at him for a moment, and there’s too much in his head. Yoongi’s words make sense, but not to him. He speaks of logic that Jimin hoped he had forgotten long time ago. “You’re still a snake,” he tells him. “I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you next time.”

“I would like to see you try,” Yoongi doesn’t smirk at him. “You’re too weak to even do that.” The harsh reminder cuts through him and leaves him to bleed. He takes another step back and exits the room, his hands a bit shaky as he rushes through his steps to get inside his room.

The air is suddenly chilly on his exposed skin, and he hurries to close the window. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he sees the wet patches on the back of his hands, so he sits on the bed and wipes at his eyes. It’s an endless loop and he hates it. A threat is always present, and war has been approaching way back before he was even born that he’s not capable of stopping it now. Yoongi isn’t mistaken when he said he doesn’t like the city of shadows, but it was bearable with Jungkook by his side. Now, as he looks around the walls surrounding him, they’ll fall too like he once had fallen. He had no powers to support him, and even Wonho and his men couldn’t escape the danger. Taehyung is no different, and it will mark his own downfall too if he let it all happen again.

💒

Jungkook enters the room with heavy steps, leaning back on the door once it’s closed, and when Jimin turns to him, he doesn’t look up from the floor, sorrow evident on his features. Jimin has done crying, standing by the window now, still feeling this ridiculous chilly aura in the air as he hugs himself tightly, waiting for what’s coming.

“I’ve received bad news,” Jungkook speaks up, his voice low and quiet in the space between them, and Jimin wishes he can go to him and hug him, but he doesn’t. “The killed one of my wolves,” he takes a deep breath, but his shoulders slump with his exhale. “I need to go back as soon as possible.”

“What about Taehyung?” He asks, because he knows they talked. Knows that Yoongi is involved and he had spoken his mind too. Jungkook looks up at him then, brows furrowed.

“He’s got Namjoon with him, and Seokjin-”

“Seokjin will only save his own ass,” he cuts him off, slightly confused. _Had they not talked then? Is Taehyung not intending to make a move?_ “And Namjoon isn’t interested in him.”

Jungkook looks him up and down before scoffing, “of course,” saying it in the same tone Taehyung did earlier. “Not when you’re wandering like that.” But Jimin really isn’t in the mood right now to handle it, so he rolls his eyes.

“I cannot believe you’re blaming me for it.”

“You could’ve been more descent,” and Jimin glares at him.

“You know what, I’m not gonna even reply to any of you anymore. Think whatever you wanna think about me. I don’t care. I shouldn’t have to defend myself every single time against your false accusations because maybe I thought you use your brain not your dick!”

Jungkook looks guilty, and he moves towards him with an apology. “I’m sorry.” He’s gently holding Jimin’s arms, but the latter turns his head away. “I just can’t handle the thought of you belonging to anybody else,” he whispers, hands slipping to a full embrace, and Jimin feels his breath on his neck. He can’t help but melt though. Jungkook had always offered a kind of warmth that no one else have. “We don’t have much time,” he continues. “We’ll need to leave as soon as we can.” And Jimin hears it, the same fear coating Taehyung’s words. They’re both still new to this, rising slowly on their way to power, and Jimin knows that being selfish will only cause more trouble.

“You should support Taehyung’s reign.”

“I do,” Jungkook pulls back to look at him with a frown. “I’ve come here with him, offered my protection and assistance in every way possible. I believe my stay has proven that enough.”

“Your enemies don’t know, and they can’t assume. They’ll divide you apart.”

Jungkook sighs and turns to pace. “They can’t enter the city in a couple of days.”

“They sent assassins after my father to cut out any protection, then after my mother because they thought she had the dragon egg, then after me, in a couple of days,” he argues, heart clenching in his chest.

“I cannot take him too,” Jungkook frowns deeper. “This is hid kingdom, he cannot leave.” And it still opens a wound, how it’s not his own kingdom anymore, but Taehyung. And perhaps Yoongi was right. He doesn’t belong here anymore, nor does he belong with Jungkook, sadly.

“The strongest type of bond people actually acknowledge isn’t friendship, Jungkook,” he says in a weak voice, watching the other turning to him with furrowed brows, and his throat tightens around the words but he forces them out. “You should marry Taehyung.”

The silence following is deadly, and Jimin misses Jungkook’s warmth already. He tries to stay still and hold Jungkook gaze, who’s been staring at him with his furrowed brows for too long now. He crosses his arms over his chest, and the look in his eyes sends a shiver down Jimin’s spine.

“And whose idea is this? Namjoon? Has he been pouring nonsense into your brain and you believed him?”

“Keep him out of this,” he warns. “It’s the only logical way you can both be safe.”

“No, it’s the only way he gets what he wants!” Jungkook shouts.

“Me or him aren’t even included in this!” He shouts back.

“So you wouldn’t leave with him?” Jungkook challenges, and Jimin’s tongue is tied. He parts his lips to reply but nothing comes out. He doesn’t know yet. “I doubt it you’ll want to stay here,” he continues in a calmer voice. “I can already see hesitance in your eyes.” Jimin darts his gaze away, and he hears Jungkook’s sharp exhale. “Sometimes I wonder why you let people in so easily,” he says and turns to leave, not caring to close the door behind him, and Jimin stays there with his arms around himself for a beat before he hears something breaks and he closes his eyes. Jungkook’s rage shouldn’t be aimed at anyone but him, and he fears he might go out of control. His doubts are clear once he hears a loud cry of pain, Taehyung’s voice shouting at Jungkook to stop, and he quickly rushes out of the room towards the voices.

Yoongi is pinned down with blood drooling down his face while Jungkook is above him, a hand roughly squeezing around Yoongi’s throat as the other lands a hit to his face, and his eyes widen. “Jungkook stop!” He quickly kneels next to them, grabbing Jungkook’s hand with both of his own, but the latter doesn’t even look his way. “I’d _advise_ you to keep your mouth shut,” Jungkook threatens Yoongi, and Jimin doesn’t know how much knowledge does Jungkook own about Yoongi being an advisor to Taehyung, but he pulls his hand away and stands up, Taehyung hurries to Yoongi’s side to assess the damage with a grimace on his face. “You’re lucky it wasn’t you in my way first,” he addresses someone else, and when Jimin looks to the side, Namjoon is standing there with an unreadable expression.

“Jungkook, that’s enough!” Taehyung stands and turns to him. “You shall not threaten my guests inside _my_ castle!” Jungkook simply turns and leaves, but not without sending one last glare to Namjoon. “Please accept my apologies,” Taehyung turns to Namjoon. “I’ll take care of this. You needn’t worry.” He crouches by Yoongi before Namjoon can argue. “Can you help me get him up?” Taehyung looks at him, and Jimin nods, the both of them supporting Yoongi’s weight until he’s lying down on a sofa. Taehyung gets water and a cloth and hands them to him. “I probably should go after Jungkook before he attempts any irrational action.”

Jimin looks at Yoongi, the bruises on his face, the blood dripping to the floor, the angry marks around his neck, and when he reaches for the cloth and the water Taehyung left behind, he lets his hand slip on purpose, and the items drop to the floor, rolling away from Yoongi’s reach. The latter looks at them then back at him. “I should feel sympathy, but I don’t. You brought this on yourself. I told him of your ideas. Wasn’t this what you wanted?” He stands up and leaves, not wanting to hear more of Yoongi’s words.

He returns back to his room, stopping right outside the door when he hears Taehyung’s voice. He’s dug his own heart grave, and it’s what he had planned for eventually, but it hurts all the same. He walks backwards and turns on his heels, seeking the one creature that doesn’t reject him nor feed him lies. The tiger is still comfortingly lying on the grass, and Jimin leans onto it, hugging it tightly and seeking the warmth it provides. It’s different that Jungkook’s, but it calms him down nonetheless. Coco nuzzles back at him making him smile before a pitiful whine is released from its mouth and Jimin is alarmed. He pulls back to see his hands coated with blood, and the tiger moves to take another attack instead of him, offering protection, and Jimin panics. His hands fly to the tiger’s head seeing an arrow pierced deep into its skull, and another two penetrating its side, and as the weight becomes too heavy, he kneels to the ground next to the dead tiger, raising his sight to see Seokjin standing with a crossbow, aiming straight at his head.

Jimin remembers the time he and Seokjin were inside their mother’s room, and they were playing around. Jimin is walking now on his own two feet, but he can’t climb the bed after Seokjin. He’s cried until his big brother jumped off the bed, wiping Jimin’s tears with his sleeve, telling him never to cry when he’s around. Jimin still remembers, but Seokjin apparently doesn’t. Eyes dead and weapon raised. He doesn’t know if he can still call him an older brother anymore. A loud growl comes from behind him and Seokjin stutters, eyes wide in fear as he ducks back into the castle, but Jimin barely recognizes the giant wolf standing behind him. There’s blood everywhere. Coco is dead. His steps are hazy and his vision is blurry, and his tears mix with blood as he wipes at his eyes, feet dragging him away from the scene.

He doesn’t stop until he’s at a river, but he isn’t sure which one, and his reflection in the water is reminding him again of what happened. Yoongi told him he’s weak, that he can’t kill even if he tried, and it hurts to know that it’s true. He couldn’t stand up to Seokjin, he couldn’t protect the poor tiger. He just stood there accepting his fate if it wasn’t for the wolf weeping after its lost friend who accompanied its long nights in the garden. He’s crying again, tears blocking his view from the bloody mess his outfit has gotten. Every exposed part of his skin is tainted with his own mistakes.

There’s a voice calling his name, but it’s not the one he wants to hear. He’s pulled into a cold embrace and he cries harder. “Stay away from me! I don’t want you!” And he knows he’s not really pulling up a fight, but there’s ringing in his ears that mute any other voices around them and his body is suddenly so heavy to sit on his own. He faintly registers a pair of hands touching his body before he’s pulled into a familiar warmth and everything turns black.

💒

He doesn’t feel the blood on his hands anymore, body nuzzled into soft pillows and sheets, and when he opens his eyes, he’s met with Taehyung sitting next to the bed, and there’s a tray of food and a glass of water by his side.

“Seokjin has fled,” Taehyung says first. “He must’ve known that he was no more welcomed to stay inside this kingdom,” he pauses, and surprisingly, Jimin doesn’t feel too dizzy like before. He’s able to see his surroundings clearly and breathe properly, but his body is so tired to move. “I cleaned you up,” Taehyung informs him and stands up. “You should eat something.” He looks hesitant when Jimin turns back to him, but he doesn’t say anything until he’s at the door. “I’m sorry.”

 _For Seokjin? For Jungkook? For the kingdom? For the dragon?_ Jimin doesn’t know, and the door closes before he receives an answer. He should have said it back though, he knows that much. Taehyung’s life was not the happiest and he is the reason for it. _If he had known before, would he had switched with Taehyung?_ Now that’s the real question that he doesn’t know the answer for. He sighs and sits up, eyeing the food tray before reaching for the water. _Seokjin has fled_. The sentence should ease his worries but it doubles his pain. Seokjin wanted him _dead_.

💒

The king used to keep a large library inside the castle containing all kinds of books, but none of dragons. Jimin understands, as his fingers trace the covers, dust meeting his fingertips for not being used for too long. He’s been fed stories and knowledge about dragons ever since he was old enough to understand. Not even Seokjin was allowed to listen, and his parents would always tell him to keep it a secret. He stops in the middle of the library, thinking how they must have seen something like this coming. _Betrayal_. He sees his fingers shake, hovering above the books, and is he crying again? His vision goes blurry in seconds, and just like before, he doesn’t even feel the fall nor the contact his back makes with the ground.

When he regains consciousness, he’s warm and content, and his eyelids refused to open to reality.

“You fainted again.” Unfortunately, not everyone can get what they want, and the quiet soft voice that speaks to him confirms that Jungkook has been there the previous time too. No wonder he doesn’t feel pain then. However, he shouldn’t be enjoying this much, so he blinks his eyes open and pulls back, unable to steady himself for a moment, and he keeps a hand pressed to Jungkook’s chest for leverage.

“I’m fine,” he replies. It’s just Trauma, he’ll get over it. Seokjin cannot have this effect over him. Jungkook is silent, but he knows he very much doubts his answer, but Jimin manages to stand on his own, his feet a little wobbly when he moves. The shuffle noises behind him tells him that Jungkook has stood up to his feet too, and he’s saying something that Jimin doesn’t register. Probably because he can’t see anymore.

Fuck.

💒

He stares at the ceiling when he wakes, annoyed at how his body is reacting, but he’s been awake for a long time now that the darkness outside is mixing with the room. When he decides to sit up, the dizziness is gone, and he prays that’s it’s gone forever. Jungkook isn’t here, and it’s understandable.

The door opens suddenly, startling him, although it’s opened slowly and carefully. He sees Namjoon with a lit candle, surprise on his face when he sees Jimin awake, and he opens the door wider, standing awkwardly there. “Oh, you’re awake … I thought you were still asleep, it’s why I didn’t knock,” he points at the door and presses his lips together. “Taehyung is rather … busy. So I came to check on you instead. I hope I’m not a bother,” he smiles sheepishly, and Jimin doesn’t want to think why Taehyung is _busy_ , so he shakes his head.

“I appreciate it,” he replies. “Thank you.” Namjoon smiles genuinely at that, and Jimin feels bad as he keeps standing at the door, so he offers a smile back. “You can come in, you know? I’m not gonna bite.”

“Hard to tell with you,” Namjoon chuckles, but he enters the room, placing the candle on the table next to the untouched food, and it makes him frown. But before he gets to comment on it, Jimin speaks up.

“I’ll go with you.” Namjoon stares at him for a long moment. “This place holds too many harsh memories to me.”

“Alright,” Namjoon says after a while. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow,” he announces. “If you need a couple more days to-”

“Tomorrow is fine,” he cuts him off. “I barely have any belongings here to pack anyway.”

Namjoon nods at him, standing up and leaving the candle behind. “I’ll leave you to rest then. Goodnight.”

“Night,” he replies, watching Namjoon close the door behind him as he leaves, and he sighs, placing his face into his hands and allows himself to breathe for a moment. There’s an ache in his heart that he doesn’t wish to acknowledge, and maybe sleep will postpone thinking about his problems. He’ll have plenty of time to do that during the trip with Namjoon. The cold night’s air hits his shoulders and he turns to look at the opened window. After an internal debate with himself, he stands up from the bed and walks to close it, pulling the curtains tight, just the way he likes it. Perhaps he is going to miss this place just as much as he had grown to hate it.

The door opens again, and he guesses it’s Namjoon forgetting to tell him something, or probably Taehyung coming in to check on him, but when he turns, he’s met with Jungkook, and his heart shatters all over again.

“I don’t think I’ll faint again,” he starts with something, because it must be the sole reason Jungkook is here. “You don’t need to worry about me anymore.”

“Good to hear,” Jungkook nods.

And just because he wants this to be over quickly, he adds, “I’m leaving with Namjoon tomorrow.” Jungkook isn’t looking at him, but he nods again, like he already knows. But when he moves, it isn’t to leave. Instead, he closes the door behind him and walks into the room, standing right in front of him and looking into his eyes, and Jimin doesn’t want this, but he’s rooted to his place, unable to tell him to leave.

“You seem to always make your decisions without telling me the reason behind it,” he smiles, a small one.

“I did tell you the reason behind it,” he frowns. It wasn’t the most pleasant conversation ever, but he remembers vividly what he said, the anger and disbelief on Jungkook’s face, and he hasn’t seen Yoongi since. Taehyung probably tends to him, but even if it’s in his wildest dreams, he hopes that he will be banished from this kingdom along with Seokjin. He won’t be here to see it though, sadly. Jungkook looks at him like he knows there’s more to it, and of course he knows. He knew about Yoongi plotting with Taehyung, he knew about Namjoon’s motives, he knew back then when Jimin slept around, yet he’s always waiting for Jimin himself to say it, which is never going to happen.

Jungkook lifts his chin up with a finger, and Jimin hates the soft eyes he gives him. “So this is the last time I’ll see you?” Jimin parts his lips to reply, but Jungkook leans in, close enough for their noses to touch, and he’s probably waiting for Jimin to push him away, to say something, but the latter’s hands only stop to hold Jungkook’s elbows when they near his waist, and it’s the answer Jungkook needs to tilt his head and press their lips together. Jimin hates how easily he melts in Jungkook’s hold, craving the way Jungkook pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed against one another.

His back is pressed against the wall next to the window, and Jungkook’s hands travel lower until they can slip beneath his silks, and Jimin’s never been thankful to the careless way he dresses up until now. He gasps and shudders when Jungkook trails his lips to his neck, pressing his body against him harder and managing to get a moan out of him. “We shouldn’t,” he exhales in a shaky breath, feeling Jungkook’s tongue on his skin.

“I know,” Jungkook pulls back, but he’s only pulling them towards the bed until his back is hitting the mattress and Jungkook is pulling the silks off him completely, his mouth returning on his skin once more, and Jimin closes his eyes, bringing his hands up to push his hair backwards before opening his eyes again and looking down at Jungkook. _Is he going to regret this? Probably_. But it feels too good at the moment to tell him to stop. Besides, he doesn’t trust his voice much, not when Jungkook licks over his nipples and turning him into a moaning mess.

Jungkook sits up to discard his clothes, eyes darting to the food tray and he pauses for a second before he focuses his attention back on Jimin, hands on his thighs when the latter spreads them open. He’s not going for his dick though, and Jimin covers his mouth with his hands when Jungkook dives his tongue into his hole. He’s felt it before for merely a few moments before his orgasm crashed down on him, but it feels heavenly now. His dick twitches against his stomach, and he brings a hand down to stroke himself, the pleasure is amazing, and Jungkook doesn’t deny him anything. And just when he’s about to come, his hand is pushed away, and Jungkook’s tongue leaves his hole gaping, and he whines high in his throat not caring to cover it this time.

Jungkook scoots up and pushes his legs apart even more before his tip finally presses past his rim, and Jimin lets his head fall back on the pillows and his eyes close, enjoying the slow burn the stretch brings with it. Jungkook leans over him, his breath ghosting over his neck before he’s pressing light kisses to his skin and he starts moving in slow circles making Jimin lips part silently before he releases a pleasant hum, sending a signal to Jungkook to start moving, and he does, thrusts beginning slow as his hands trail down his sides, down to his ass and he squeezes with a deep thrust making Jimin whine. His hips are lifted and the angle is changing, and as much as Jimin wants the blissful feeling to consume him, Jungkook seems to have other plans, continuing his deep slow thrusts to make it last longer, a finger teasing his tip before a hand tightens around the base, and Jimin has to bite his lips hard as pleasure comes and goes in sudden waves.

When Jungkook finally ends his torturous teasing, he’s being bend in half, legs up to his chest as Jungkook leans over his elbows on the bed, his thrusts getting faster and deeper and Jimin can’t tone down his moans. “Say my name,” Jungkook whispers in his ear, hitting his prostate over and over, and Jimin can’t form a coherent word, his orgasm approaching, but all he gets is a dry one as Jungkook tightens his grip around his base again, and Jimin actually cries, opening his eyes and staring up with a hazy gaze. “Say my name,” Jungkook repeats, not stopping his abuse against his prostate, and Jimin does, moaning his name over and over until the hand gripping his dick is stroking him instead, keeping a finger over his slit, and it’s how Jimin comes, his vision turning white for a long time before he comes down to his senses, feeling Jungkook chasing his own release and stopping once he did. He pulls out and lies down beside him, a hand slung over his waist, and Jimin is aware of the cum dripping out of him, but he can’t stand, just as he is aware of the hickeys tainting his body. Sleep comes sooner than he expected.

💒

The pain in his ass is reminding him of last night’s events, and he surely smells of Jungkook and sex, but the morning light is beginning to pour into the room, and he’s reminded that he must leave. Jungkook is awake beside him, his lips pressing against his neck over the hickeys he left, but Jimin _has_ to go, so he turns to face Jungkook and leaves a lingering kiss on his lips before he’s rolling to his side to sit up, almost groaning when he thinks that he’ll have to sit for a very long time inside a carriage. No way in hell Namjoon wouldn’t know then if he already doesn’t know, given how vocal he was yesterday. He’s still sticky, and he uses his clothes to clean himself up, reaching for the clothes he bought in the city of shadows to pull over his body.

He doesn’t want to, but he turns to the bed, seeing Jungkook sitting up with a wretched expression on his face making Jimin’s throat burn, but he can’t stay.

_I love you._

“Goodbye, Jungkook,” he says instead, and even if he doesn’t receive a reply, he knows it’s there.

💒

Taehyung is there when they leave, wishing them a safe trip, and if Namjoon notices his discomfort or the marks left behind by Jungkook, he doesn’t comment on it. He rather allows the silence to fill the space between them, and Jimin closes his eyes for most of their journey even if he’s not really asleep.

A gentle hand on his knee is their sign of arrival, and when he blinks his eyes open, Namjoon is smiling at him, dimples in view, and the carriage comes to a stop in front of a gigantic castle. His mind reminds him that this is where the Iron Throne lies, Namjoon’s rightful throne, and he hates how he’s yet going to disappoint everyone, because surely, he’s not the whisperer Namjoon thinks he is. He offers a tight smile in return, hoping that Namjoon would blame it on his tiredness rather than distaste for being here, and he accepts the hand extended to him as he gets off the carriage. There are soldiers standing to greet Namjoon, and what he assumes is a general, as he glances at Namjoon and sees his smile falters.

“You can go on,” Namjoon turns to him, the corners of his lips lifting up again. “I’ll be taking care of some minor issues, but the servants already know of your arrival,” he turns to his side, and Jimin notices a young male standing in the distance with his head bowed. “They’ll lead you to your room.”

“Alright,” he replies, walking towards the servant who simply turns to lead him inside the castle once he reaches him. He dares to glance behind him one last time, seeing the frown on Namjoon’s features appear as the general starts talking before he’s completely out of sight.

The castle is different than his or Jungkook’s. Less decoration hanged than his own, but the gardens are vast in space, and when he passes along to the gates, he can’t help but notice a bigger castle in view, and his feet stop on their own, seeing the high tower in the middle.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A voice startles him, and he turns to see a young lady staring at the tower as well. She has a tanned skin with short wavy hair, and she’s wearing an armor. Jimin assumes she’s a soldier. “The Iron Throne,” she continues, and Jimin has to turn to the tower once more. _So this is where the Iron Throne lies. Far from where he’s being led to, he notices._ “Wouldn’t you want to take a look?” She asks, and Jimin turns back to her. She’s smiling, but it’s not reaching her eyes. It’s not genuine, and he doesn’t know what she implements.

“It does not interest me.”

“Of course it does,” she replies instantly, keeping her fake smile, then she’s turning to him, eyes scanning him from head to toe. “So my brother has finally stepped up his game, huh?” Her eyes snap to his own. _She’s Namjoon’s sister?_ “I heard plenty of stories about you and can’t help but wonder how a real dragon looks like,” she pauses, eyes going to scan him up and down again. “So where is it? Hiding in your pocket?”

“I’m sorry to inform you that I’m not the one you’re expecting,” he replies, and she doesn’t seem surprised by his answer, only humming as she turns to the servant.

“You’re dismissed, I’ll be taking him on tour myself,” she orders, and the servant looks up between them, pursing his lips, and he doesn’t seem like he wants to, but he obeys anyway, leaving them alone. “Come now, then,” she turns towards the gates. “Whoever you are, you’re still our guest,” she says loudly, strutting confidently inside the castle halls. “Namjoon has been preparing a special room for you,” she says once she reaches a door, opening it wide and stopping at the door to inspect it, not allowing him to enter. “My, my,” she shakes her head and turns to him. “This is not the room I was expecting,” she frowns for a moment, but it’s all an act. Jimin doesn’t know her, but he’s aware now that she doesn’t like Namjoon very much. “You don’t seem like you have any luggage, had he picked you from the streets?” But before he can speak, she’s continuing, “I don’t know about you,” she closes the door behind her. “But your clothes are looking a bit too heavy for the weather here,” she starts walking again, expecting him to follow her, and well, Jimin is inside a foreign land, so he does.

They reach a room where a woman sits on a chair surrounded by many fabrics, and he guesses it’s the tailor. She looks up with disinterest as they walk in, eyes staying on him for less than a second before they settle on Namjoon’s sister.

“I thought you’re busy today.”

“Nonsense,” Namjoon’s sister replies. “I couldn’t have missed this for the world.” She turns to him. “This is …”

“Jimin,” he finishes for her, and her eyes spark for a reason.

“Jimin,” she repeats slowly. “He’s the one Namjoon brought along,” she quickly turns to the tailor. “And no, no dragons, unfortunately,” she informs the tailor who tilts her head to the side, eyes scanning his body just as Namjoon’s sister did earlier.

“I can already see an outfit for him,” the tailor stands up.

“Perfect!” Namjoon’s sister grins before turning to him again. “Solar is an expert! You’ll be the catching everyone’s eyes if you hadn’t already.” There’s something bothering him in the way she talks, but he doesn’t comment on it. “Oh! How rude I am,” she places a hand over her chest. “I haven’t properly introduced myself,” she smiles again. “I’m Hwasa. Second daughter. Better than Namjoon will ever be,” she says the last part in a deeper voice, and it sends a shiver down his spine. _Is this the reason Namjoon wanted the dragon?_ Hwasa holds a powerful aura around her that terrifies him.

“Wouldn’t you be wearing something nice too?” Solar asks from behind him, and Hwasa turns to her.

“Of course I will! You already have my measures,” she replies, looking between the two, “Well, now. I’m a busy woman, so I’ll leave you too for now.” She leaves without saying another word, and Solar only tells him to strip so she can take his measures, and it’s the sole word she speaks to him.

💒

Even though Hwasa didn’t like the room they visited earlier, he’s escorted to it when Solar is finished. It has a nice view, and it’s bigger than his old room, and he doesn’t understand why Hwasa wouldn’t like it. It could be because she sees him as a non-royal person, unworthy of such luxury, but he quickly dismisses the thought. He’ll be out in no time, and for that, he hopes what Yoongi said is true.

He has no restrictions set upon him, so he allows himself to wander around the castle when it’s clear that Namjoon won’t be visiting him tonight. He sees Hwasa again, this time with her sword in hand and multiple opponents surrounding her, and he watches in complete veneration how she knocks them down with her fierce strikes, standing upon them like they were unworthy opponents. Her sharp eyes snap up to him, probably had known that he’s watching already, but although she doesn’t smile this time, he still walks to her.

“I haven’t seen someone wielding a sword like you do, and I have seen plenty,” he gushes. And he doesn’t know when he boosted his courage, but he asks, “teach me how to fight.”

There is a long pause where she just stares at him before a smirk grows on her lips. “I do not play with toy swords,” she tells him, and he smiles back.

💒

There’s a large spear piercing through the wolf’s skull, body dragged out of the woods for everyone to see, blood dried and cold with snow covering the black fur. It’s hard not to notice, especially when they’re in their true form. They wanted him to see. It’s not a simple threat. _They’re declaring war_.

“You’re back without your friends.” He looks towards the forest, seeing Black Eye leaning his back on a tree, giving him an unfriendly look. Jungkook still has to work hard to prove himself worthy of being their king. He knows what he means though, news of his marriage to Taehyung must have reached here too, and seeing as Jimin was the one to approach Black Eye to gain protection for Jungkook, he must think of him as a traitor. Unworthy. If he’s unable to keep those who helped him around, then how will he be trusted? But his arrival at least should say something.

“Who did this?” He asks instead.

“Your enemies, is what you’ll call them,” he gives a vague answer, and Jungkook is irritated, so he turns to the giant dead wolf instead, reaching a hand to its head, and once he does, the wolf is back to its smaller form, and the one that travelled with him noses along the dead body.

“If they’re asking for a fight, they’ll get one.”

Black Eye turns and heads further into the forest, towards the city, and Jungkook follows. Once they’re deep enough that no outsider is able to hear them, he speaks up. “We don’t know who they are, but I’ve sent a spy after them to gather some information,” he tells him. “You’re a threat to them, whoever they may be. Your control over the wolves gives you an advantage over them, and they fear that. However, they’re weak when you’re not around, and it’s when they strike.” He stops and turns to Jungkook. “Know that the wolves are no smarter than a human, and without you leading them, they only act on instinct, which is protecting this city. They will shift to terrify their enemies, but once they’re big, they’re slow, and way too easy to target. The spears they used are not normal ones, but we’ll know soon how they craft it, and how many exactly do they have in stock.”

“So they’re taking the wolves out one by one once they drag them out of the woods? That’s gonna take them forever.”

“Not if their numbers are greatly surpassing your assumptions,” Black Eye replies and continues his way towards the city where they’re met with the castle walls. Jungkook still needs to remember his way around here, which road leads where, but he guesses the wolves can be his guide as he looks around, seeing them scattered around the forest.

“You seem to be doing well even without me here,” he mumbles to himself.

“We’re protecting ourselves just like we kept on doing all those years this city remained with no king.” Black Eye’s reply is harsh, but Jungkook is willing to try.

The castle is still as dark as he remembers. Not a single soul roaming it, but he knows that some of the wolves will follow him inside just to make sure he’s safe. The main hall is deserted, but there’s a shadow sitting on the bottom of the stairs that Jungkook almost unsheathes his sword, but Black Eye doesn’t seem alarmed, nor do the wolves. Once the shadow stands up and gets closer into the light, Jungkook can see it’s a girl, body surrounded by heavy fur, but she still looks small. Her eyes are fierce as they look into his for a moment before she’s turning to Black Eye.

“Their outfit is of the North,” she informs him, voice deep, and Jungkook frowns. The North? _Was Seokjin involved?_ But how? He fled the High City merely days ago, and he couldn’t have planned it himself if he was planning to make allies. “Their numbers are not that great, but they’re still camping nearby, most probably waiting to launch a bigger attack this time.”

“Can you take them out?” Black Eye asks.

“Not alone, no.”

“You won’t be going alone,” Jungkook speaks up, and she turns her gaze towards him. “It is my duty as a king to ensure safety inside this kingdom, and I will.”

“You need an army,” Black Eye tells him. “People who you trust inside this castle. You cannot risk your life each given time. I hate to say this, but we do need you for the wolves to keep protecting this city, and sadly, you’re the only one remaining with royal blood.”

“At the meantime, I have no one but myself.”

“And us,” Black Eye corrects. “This is Jennie,” he motions towards the girl. “She’s a good friend of mine. Someone you can trust.” Jennie merely stands there, not offering anything else, and Jungkook takes it as she doesn’t like him either and doesn’t acknowledge him as her king. “That should change soon though, which is another thing you should consider,” Black Eye continues, and Jungkook turns to him in confusion. “Your bloodline _must_ continue.” And when Jungkook opens his mouth to announce that he is already married, Black Eye seems to get the hint. “This is not a public announcement to make. If anything, this should be done in secret. People are already targeting the wolves to come after you so they end this once and for all.”

“So you’re free to replace me anytime you want,” Jungkook replies, and it’s silent for a moment.

“You do realize that we need at least two decades for that to happen,” it’s Jennie who speaks up. “And by that time, this city will be no longer existing,” she pauses. “Unfortunately, we still need you alive.

“We’re not going to kidnap the child,” Black Eye tells him slowly. “We only need to hide it until it’s safe.”

Jungkook looks between the two before he’s turning around and heading to the forest once more. “I’ll think about it,” is the only current reply he gives them.

💒

Black Eye stays behind in case anything was to happen inside the city, and Jungkook takes off with Jennie towards the camp she mentioned. He hasn’t seen what kind of weapon does she use, the fur covering everything from view, but Jungkook holds onto his sword as they approach closer. Like she said, their numbers don’t appear too big, but they still have to be careful. There’s only two of them against all of the camp, and Jungkook still needs to confirm who is attacking him.

Jennie nods her chin at one of the tents. “They swap shifts. This tent are the sleepers at the moment. If we take them out, we decrease the number by half,” she whispers, and Jungkook nods. They move carefully until they’re able to slip inside the tent, murdering them quietly in their sleep. One of them stirs in his sleep, waking up and releasing a noise of alarm, and Jungkook is about to take him down when Jennie launches at him, and he notices the silver claws attached to her fingers as she rips his throat apart, hands retreating back into her furs and looking around to see if anyone else is remaining. _And they called his father animalistic?_ Jungkook shakes his head and follows her outside.

He knows now why Black Eye had sent her alone to spy. Jennie is an impressive fighter. Using only the claws on her hands and her boots, and she’s agile too, despite the heavy fur covering her small frame. He stabs someone in front of him and almost gets stabbed from the back, but the loud growl notifies him that one of the wolves has followed him around. Jungkook still needs to know how to give them orders, but he’s grateful for that slip right now. Another howl comes from the side, and he turns around, expecting to see another one of his wolves when he’s met by white fur instead. From the corner of his eye, he sees one man escaping the scene, and he runs after him, sword piercing in the snow just next to the man’s head, and he’s met with wide eyes staring up at him.

“Who sent you?” Jungkook demands, and the man’s eyes glance behind him when his wolf approaches. The man hesitates and Jungkook repeats his question slower, pulling his swords and pointing it to the man’s neck instead.

“Kim Seokjin!” He blurts out, and Jungkook is about to slit his throat right now, but he doesn’t. Seokjin apparently does not approve of him being a king either, and eliminating the threats now seems logical. His motives are still unknown. Wanting to get rid of Jimin and now himself too? But Jungkook wouldn’t question this man further, he doesn’t look like he knows anything if his loyalty is anything to go by. He simply follows the orders given to him, and honestly, Jungkook pities him. He leans back and straightens up.

“I’ll let you run back to him, carrying the news of defeat. Just make sure to tell him that if he ever stepped near my kingdom again, I’ll rip him to shreds.” The man nods quickly, scrambling to stand up and run in the heavy snow. When he turns to his side, his wolf is snuggling up to the white wolf, and it seems to have gained a new ally. It makes Jungkook smile. When he turns to Jennie, she offers a smile and a bow.

💒

Ember stands on the balcony railing seeming too interested in the game Taehyung is playing with it. He keeps throwing one grape after another, and Ember excitedly flies around to catch it inside its mouth.

“Do dragons eat fruit?” Yoongi’s confused voice calls from behind him, and the smile Taehyung had on his face slowly fades.

“Ember does,” Taehyung replies, throwing another grape at his dragon who happily jumps to get it. It falls off the edge, and Taehyung simply waits until his dragon comes back up flying.

“There’s a message from Jungkook,” Yoongi tells him, and Taehyung turns to him, seeing a letter in hand. Ember seems upset that he diverted his attention elsewhere, so it sits on Taehyung’s lap instead as he opens the letter Yoongi gives him. Once he’s done, he holds it up for Ember to burn it, the fire passing through his own skin for a moment before he lets it die on the floor. “Please tell me that war isn’t at our door.”

Taehyung looks down at Ember, stroking its head and letting his dragon enjoy the feeling. “Sadly, it is.”

💒

Jimin had stopped counting the days.

Him dwelling on the past does him no good, and he’s learned in the past few years how he must move on.

“I’ve received some good news a couple of weeks ago.” Jimin doesn’t look up straight away, focuses on cutting his food first and taking a bite before he does. The weather is nice today as he sits to have breakfast in the gardens, and he allows himself to enjoy the taste of food before his eyes finally look up. Hwasa doesn’t look different than the day he met her four years ago, only that she’s wearing a dress now instead of an armor. She cuts her hair constantly, so it’s always never really reaching her shoulders, the golden wave almost shining in the sunlight. She’s smiling brightly at him as she’s been doing everyday, the kind of smile that Jimin has now learned to know that it isn’t genuine.

He focuses on her words, _a couple of weeks ago_. It’s another thing that irritates him about staying here. He’s never quite told about anything unless he figures it out himself, but he doesn’t show it on his face. He chews slowly and swallows before saying, “really?” reaching for the glass of water as Hwasa reaches for the wine and hums.

“We’re having guests today,” she looks up at the sky. “They should be here any minute now.” She looks back down at him, leaning back in her chair as she smiles around her glass. “You should be excited, you know them well.” Her tone drops at the last sentence, but Jimin pays her no mind as he cuts into his next bite. “I know I am,” she continues. “It’d be my first time seeing a dragon,” she says, and Jimin pauses. _A dragon_. Is Taehyung coming alone? Will he be accompanied by Yoongi? Seokjin? Jungkook? He looks back to her, and she looks pleased with herself after noticing his reaction. “Oh well,” she places her glass down, reaching for a napkin to wipe at her mouth. “I should be getting ready, as should you,” she stands up, but before she turns to leave, she smiles at him again. “I’ve checked on Misty this morning,” she tells him, and Jimin furrows his brows. _Why would Hwasa check on his horse?_ “She looks absolutely dashing if you plan to take her out,” she smiles wider and turns to leave, and Jimin’s grip on the knife tightens. _Run like a coward_.

It makes his mind spin with who is arriving with Taehyung that he needs to run from, and an unsettling feeling in his gut tells him that it might be Seokjin. The incident happened four years ago, and he doesn’t know if Seokjin had been playing around for them to forget. But Jimin hasn’t forgotten, and if they plan to have Seokjin inside this household, then he won’t hesitate to kill him no matter what people say about it. He’s not the same naïve boy he was four years ago. He lost his appetite, and he looks around him at the servants that must have heard their conversation. It’s another thing Hwasa does, makes sure to humiliate him in front of people. The servants will not dare speak up to him as they hang their heads down, but Jimin feels the degradation effect taking over. He reaches for a napkin and wipes his mouth calmly before standing up and leaving. A part of him wishes to go to his room to change his clothes, see who Taehyung is coming with, but the other side is nagging at him to go see Misty and do exactly as Hwasa implied, because no matter what, she still knows him best.

💒

Travelling on top of Ember has been faster ever since it has grown up enough to carry both of their weights. The little white fur ball sleeping in his lap has been a great addition ever since the breeding season. While his own black wolves could grow in size, blending well with the shadows of the forest, the white wolves are able to shrink in size, blending with the snowy environment, and in situations like this, easier to carry around. Taehyung didn’t seem to be bothered by the idea of the whole visit, and he might have been a little too desperate to see Jimin after all those years. He keeps his gaze on the passing ground beneath them, too far and blocked by the clouds as the fly higher. Taehyung knows their destination though, and even if he’s quiet about it, Jungkook can tell that he’s thrilled to see the iron throne. He’s been flaunting Ember on every given chance, and he can’t blame him for it. For all those who have been looking down on him, especially when Ember was no bigger than a cat, cannot help but shiver in fear whenever the dragon is nearby.

“We’re here,” Taehyung announces, and Ember starts dropping slowly, apparently aware of how they will be thrown off if it attempted a different landing, and the wolf in his lap stirs awake at the movement. When they land, Ember lowers itself for them to hop off, and the wolf immediately takes its original shape, sensing the new unusual territory. The gates of the castle are opened and aligned with guards for their arrival, and he sees the king standing along with Namjoon and a smaller woman, all eyes drawn to Ember as it spreads its wings once before following Taehyung inside the gates.

“We welcome you into our kingdom,” it’s the king who speaks up first, eyes barely moving from the dragon to them. “You already know my eldest son, Namjoon,” he gestures towards the man. “And this is my second daughter, Hwasa,” he motions to the woman who gives them a wide smile in return.

“It’s an honor to witness your dragon with my own eyes,” she addresses Taehyung before turning to Jungkook, eyes staying on the wolf for a minute. “It appears you’ve formed an unbreakable bond with mystical creatures.” She bows her head slightly. Jungkook glances around, but Jimin isn’t there.

“Thank you,” he replies, turning to Namjoon. “I don’t see Jimin around.”

“Ah, the reunion of friends,” it’s Hwasa who replies to him, and he turns to her. “Do not worry, you will see him soon,” she steps to the side. “Please come in, you must have had a long journey.” Jungkook glances at the king, seemingly displeased with how Hwasa is doing all the talking, but he doesn’t say anything as he gestures for them to get inside, Ember once more catching their attention as it takes off to the sky.

💒

It’s nearly sunset when a servant informs him that Jimin is most likely in the stables to his utmost surprise. Back then, Jimin hadn’t learned to ride a horse, yet when he waits at the stables, he sees Jimin riding a Friesian horse gracefully. The black skin contrasting with the white shirt Jimin is wearing, and he loses his breath for a moment when Jimin notices him, smiling brightly as he comes to a halt next to him, and he doesn’t even need a hand as he hops to the ground.

“Your whereabouts seems to be top secret that I have started to think that they’re keeping you locked up somewhere,” he glances at Jimin’s outfit. “I do not think that’s the case here. It wounds me that you haven’t come to at least greet us upon our arrival.”

“I was rather not informed that you’d be here,” Jimin replies in a quiet voice, and Jungkook frowns. “But well, look at you,” his tone turns up again before Jungkook can ask. “You’ve grown up so much, Jeon Jungkook. It must feel nice to finally be able to link your last name, doesn’t it?” He’s changing the subject clearly, but Jungkook will allow it this time. He takes a step closer, but Jimin takes one backwards, and his brows furrow.

“I missed you.”

“We’re both married to different people. You cannot say such things,” Jimin reminds him harshly, even if his voice was too quiet when he says it.

“Taehyung and I have already reached an agreement that our marriage is purely political. We don’t see each other this way.”

“Sadly I cannot say this about mine,” Jimin replies, and Jungkook pauses for a moment.

“You feel in love?!” Jungkook shouts in disbelief, and Jimin sighs as he looks around him, leaving his horse and grabbing Jungkook by the wrist, moving them away from the stables.

“I have not,” Jimin replies when they’re far enough, inside a covered area where no one can see them. “I could not,” he looks up at Jungkook then. “But I’m a stranger in a foreign land, and Namjoon has been kind to me. I cannot risk it that anybody knows of my past, and it _stays_ that way,” his hardens his gaze, and Jungkook sighs. “Besides,” Jimin lets go of his wrist. “You’re only staying here for a few days. You shouldn’t hold on to a false hope,” he finishes and turns on his heels, towards the stable, and Jungkook stays there, watching his back until it’s completely gone, heart aching in his chest.

💒

The gardens are still filled with guards and servants to his utmost displeasure, but he dismisses the thought of that now. He feels bad for telling Jungkook off after all these years even though it was the right thing to do. His heart is doing a happy flip at the thought that Jungkook still cares for him, deeply, and if he was able to voice his feelings, he would have said that he missed him back, maybe kissed him on spot, and well, part of him still wishes to do that. He should feel comfort that Seokjin isn’t the one accompanying Taehyung, but Hwasa is pressing to expose him, and Namjoon is surely having his guard up around Jungkook.

Speaking of Jungkook, he has changed so much, and Jimin allows his thoughts to stray for a while. Both he and Taehyung had grown in height, but Jungkook had gained more muscles, his shoulder are broader, hair longer, and Jimin just _wants_. But he can’t. He sighs and almost closes his eyes when he spots Ember in the sky. The dragon had grown up a lot since the last time he had seen it, holding so much power that adds to Taehyung, and he almost laughs. He was the one to pick Jungkook and Taehyung from a near death experience, yet they are the ones who grew to have all the powers that he ever wanted. Ember starts descending from the sky, and Jimin tries to let the envy die within himself. They’re his friends, even if Taehyung doesn’t fully accept him as one.

Ember lands right in front of him, and Jimin can’t help but get closer to the dragon who lowers its head to be petted by Jimin. When his hands touch the scales, the dragon immediately snuggles closer, and it makes him giggle a bit. Ember had always been seeking affection, and Jimin can’t believe he’s being this close to it. Does it still remember him? Dragons are smart creatures, so Jimin wouldn’t be surprised if it does. Ember raises its head, looking at him with its bright red irises, allowing Jimin to have a good look at the dragon. He scratches at its chin and smiles. It seems that Ember is a female dragon, and in the next upcoming years, she should be able to lay eggs. He wonders if Taehyung knows of its gender.

Ember lowers itself, and Jimin is confused for a moment, glancing between its eyes and its back. Is she allowing him to ride her? When Ember doesn’t move, Jimin inches closer, finding the dragon more willing to get him on her back than he originally thought. He glances around him, and he finds that the guards and the servants don’t pay him much attention at this part of the garden, so he hops quickly on its back, and Ember rises. He grabs hold of its neck in fear of falling, and she spreads her wings wide before she’s jumping higher into the sky, and Jimin almost falls, clutching tighter at her neck and closing her eyes as he feels himself getting higher and higher in the sky.

“Whoa …” He tries opening his eyes and looking beneath him, and he can’t believe he’s riding a dragon, but the adrenaline rushing into his body is giving him a new found confidence to lean back slightly so he’s able to get a better look when Ember balances herself so he doesn’t stay horizontal. Is this how Taehyung feels each time he gets to ride her? Because it’s a thrilling feeling, and right on cue, Ember starts dancing in the sky, turning sideways and up and down blending them with the clouds, and Jimin releases a loud yell of excitement that he hopes no one gets to hear. Well, of course no one will hear them when they’re this high.

She lands near the stables, lowering herself so Jimin can get down, but his blood is still pumping and he’s too giddy that he can’t stand still. Ember nudges his side with her head, and Jimin laughs again. “It’s like you came to make me feel better,” he whispers into her scales. The horses neigh, and Ember pulls back, startled. She looks at Jimin before she takes off to the sky again, leaving Jimin alone near the horses. He stares after her for a long while until she’s crossing into the clouds once more, and he pouts, wishing to have stayed for a little while longer on her back. After a long sigh, his feet carry him back to the castle.

The night is still young, and he’s far from tired, so he doesn’t wish to go back to his room. Namjoon won’t be back until late anyway, being away with his father in the main castle, so he takes a turn into the different halls, wanting to run to get rid of this fever he’s still feeling, but he can’t. Not with so many people around that will surely think of him as crazy, and for a passing second, he thinks that he doesn’t really care of what they’ll call him. His gaze picks up on Jungkook sitting by the fountain outside, and even though he doesn’t run, his steps are a bit rushed. There’s this excitement and confidence in him, and it’s been so long, and Jungkook is just sitting there looking perfect as he’d always been. Jimin convinces himself that he’s merely human, and he’s allowed to want.

Just to be extra cautious though, he glances around him, noticing the guards changing positions and it’s the one and only perfect opportunity he’ll have today, so he simply grabs Jungkook’s hand to get him up. The latter seems to be very confused, and Jimin raises a finger to his lips. “Shhh, just follow me,” he tells him and turns back into the castle and into one of the rooms that he knows are not being used before making sure to lock the door behind them. Jungkook stands awkwardly in front of him, but Jimin isn’t here to waste time, so he pushes him back until he falls on the bed and he straddles him, placing his lips on top of Jungkook’s and pressing himself as close as possible.

“I thought we can’t do this anymore,” Jungkook says between kisses, but his hands are already slipping beneath Jimin’s shirt. “Why are you so pretty all the time?” He groans when Jimin presses down on him. “I don’t have anything on me,” he pulls away to look him in the eye, but Jimin doesn’t care at this point.

“Just …” He undoes Jungkook’s belt. “Take your clothes off, I wanna see you.” And Jungkook complies, taking off his shirt as Jimin stands to take off his own, having a decent mind to put them on the bed instead of throwing them on the floor before he’s placing his knees on each side of Jungkook’s thighs, and god had he missed him. He trails his hands slowly over his toned chest, and Jungkook’s hands slide up his thighs. He takes a hold of one of Jungkook’s wrist, and he has to do with what they have, so he brings it to his mouth, sucking on three of his fingers as Jungkook watches with dilated pupils, gaze trailing to the line of saliva connecting his fingers to Jimin’s lips when he pulls them out. “Open me up.”

“Shit,” is all Jungkook says before he feels two fingers eagerly pushing up inside of him, and he holds Jungkook’s face between his hands and leans forward to kiss him again, always addicted to the taste of his lips. If it’s painful, he doesn’t feel it, and it’s not like he hasn’t had sex in forever. Namjoon wants him all the time, and he doesn’t have a good reason to tell him no. He moans into Jungkook’s mouth when his fingers curl at the right angle, and his knees buckle slightly as Jungkook pushes harder against that bundle of nerves.

“Don’t want to come on your fingers,” Jimin whines, pushing Jungkook’s wrist away and sitting back up on his knees. He kisses Jungkook one more time as his hand reaches behind him to get a hold of Jungkook’s dick, feeling how hard it is, how thick it have become, and he swipes his thumb at the slit, using the precum as lubrication. Once he’s satisfied, he positions himself, feeling the tip pushing inside before he’s dropping slowly to take him down to the base. He hears Jungkook swearing, his thighs tense, hands rubbing at Jimin’s side down to his thighs then back up to his ass to squeeze, and once Jimin starts lifting himself up and dropping down again, they remain on his hips. “Try to be quiet,” he tells him even though he can’t make sure he’ll be quiet himself. “And don’t leave marks,” he warns when Jungkook’s lips brush over his neck, feeling the disappointment in Jungkook’s eyes, and he almost coos at how adorable he gets with his big eyes, but he’s hard and horny, so he keeps bouncing, and soon, Jungkook’s expression changes drastically.

His thigh’s muscles strain, but he’s so close to this feeling of ecstasy, and his breath is knocked out of him when Jungkook pushes his hips up to meet his thrusts, and after a couple more thrusts, he loses it. He might be moaning loudly, but he doesn’t care, allowing Jungkook to lift him up and down chasing his own orgasm, and it feels heavenly when Jungkook comes inside of him in this position. A sad thought crosses his mind that they should try this position more often, but reality crashes down on him, reminding him that this is merely temporarily, and he wants to cry. He doesn’t. Instead, he winds his arms around Jungkook’s neck and stays there until both of them catches their breath.

“I missed you too,” he whispers. “I missed you too much.” And he feels Jungkook’s arms circling his waist, holding him tightly against his chest. Jimin feels his sticky mess, but he doesn’t mind it. “We should …” He pulls back, looking into the same eyes he fell in love with. “Leave before the guards come.”

And Jungkook understands as he nods, allowing Jimin to pull away from his embrace. “Let me clean this,” Jungkook calls after him, using one of his own garments to wipe them off. “Taehyung already knows about us, it’s no big deal.” And Jimin allows him. It’s for the best not to use the sheets here, and Jimin cannot go back with cum leaking out of his ass. They dress up quickly, and Jimin can’t help himself as he leans to kiss Jungkook one last time. The kiss turning to two and three as his back presses against the wall next to the door where they should leave.

“I love you,” he whispers it again and again against Jungkook’s lips until their bodies are flushed against each other, and they can’t do it again with the given circumstances, so they finally part, with so much will power to do so, and before Jimin can do anything reckless again, he twists the door knob and leaves, each of them heading a separate way, and as Jimin returns to his room, all the rush he was feeling is now gone, leaving him empty.

💒

It’s the day of their departure, and Jungkook cannot believe that he wasted his only chance at talking with Jimin to have sex. Well, he can’t resist Jimin, period, and he can’t deny how much he had wanted to just touch him all the years they spent apart, but he also wanted to ask if he’s okay, if they’re treating him well, if he’s happy, if he’s safe. He wanted to tell him about how his castle now is filled with people, and how the halls are not dark anymore. He wanted to tell him that he has a _son_ now. God, he wants to kidnap him and keep him forever. How bad would it be? His kingdom is too secured that no one dares to enter it although he knows that Jimin hates the cold, and is scared of the wolves.

The king along with Namjoon and Hwasa are there when they leave, and Jungkook knows that Jimin’s position should equal Namjoon and Hwasa, but he isn’t present by their side, and he wonders if this is his choice or theirs. They sign a truce, and it’s one kingdom off the list, and he prays for the day that he’s able to get Jimin out of this place to come.

Ember takes off to the sky to bring them home.

💒

Hwasa is unusually quiet this morning and he knows it has something to do with Taehyung and Jungkook’s visit. He just hopes it’s not about him and Jungkook’s _time together_. He doesn’t trigger her though, because he had learned that the fake smiles she throws his way are better than her sour moods, so he keeps his silence, focusing on his food and trying to finish it faster without her noticing so much.

“You’re surely keeping powerful allies,” she finally speaks up, and when Jimin glances at her, she’s not smiling, merely observing him. She’s not even trying to hide the fact that she’s upset and moments away from throwing the knife she holds in her hand at his face. “I see now why Namjoon kept you around.” Her lips tug into a tight tiny smile, and Jimin leans back in his chair, bracing himself for her comments. “But he’s a fool, and you’re already raised for the crown.”

 _Uh-oh_. Jimin knows where this is headed. “I’m not after the iron throne,” he assures her, because he isn’t. He doesn’t know a thing about this kingdom nor the people inside the castle, and he’s certainly not winning the people over with a dashing smile.

“Oh, but you have too much power supporting you,” she cocks an eyebrow. “If you were to fall, your friends surely would come to your aid,” she pauses and hums, tilting her head at him. “But I wonder …” she leans back and stares through him, the type of stare that leaves him naked. She knows him best. Hwasa knows everything and everyone, eyes watching like a hawk wherever she goes, not to mention her other eyes scattered around the castle. How she does it, he has no idea, but she terrifies him sometimes. “You’ve been staying here for four years,” her gaze drops to her unfinished plate. “Yet, not a single message reached you,” and Jimin waits for it. “Would it take them another four years to collect your body?” _Here it is_.

“Shall I take this as a threat?” He tries to stay calm, glancing at the guards around him. They’ll follow her orders, not his, and his anxiety kicks in.

She looks up at him, eyes sharp and smile gone. “Make of my words whatever you please.” And it’s his cue to leave. Surprisingly, there are no swords pointed at him when he does.

💒

“Hwasa threatened to kill me today.”

Namjoon sighs, already in his sleeping gown, but Jimin had been pacing this room for the whole day and there’s no way he’ll be able to get a blink of a sleep knowing Hwasa is out to get him.

“You know Hwasa. She’s always a big talker, but she means no harm.”

“She wants the throne and you know it.” Namjoon looks at him, still fully clothed, and Jimin doesn’t plan to get out of them until he’s assured protection. “She feels threatened now, that making allies with Taehyung and Jungkook will further strengthen your claim.”

“Jimin, she’s my sister.”

“So? That never stopped Seokjin from pointing an arrow to my head!”

“You and Seokjin are different,” Namjoon walks past him to the bed.

“He hated me for claiming the throne as my own. You’re just too blind to see it.”

Namjoon looks at him for a long time, and when he’s certain that Jimin is not coming to bed, he sighs again and pulls the covers over himself. “Hwasa is not going to kill you, Jimin.” And in the next couple of minutes, he’s out. Jimin stares at his sleeping body for a long time before he sighs as well, stepping into the balcony to get some fresh air when he hears the door being opened slowly. He pushes himself further away from view, peeking his head to see someone stepping into the room carefully, and he doesn’t need confirmation to know that Hwasa sent this person to kill him in his sleep. So, as quiet as possible, he jumps over the railing and uses a small dagger he’s been keeping to scale down the wall.

“Shit.” He looks up, seeing the person looking down at him before they’re gone, and Jimin knows that they’re rushing down the stairs to get him now, so he jumps the remaining distance, wincing slightly when he hits the ground and hating how he doesn’t have his sword with him at the moment. He doesn’t know if Namjoon is dead or alive, but he runs for the stables, making sure to glance behind him every now and then, and surely, there are more than one person following him. He quickly gets to Misty, kicking one guard when they try to pull him down, and once he’s on Misty’s back, he throws the dagger to the closest guard’s throat. Maybe Hwasa shouldn’t have taught him how to fight, but he knows she likes to play fair. Well, as fair as it could be. But he thanks her in his mind nonetheless.

Misty is fast, and he’s glad when the distance between him and the guards keeps growing apart. He has only two options, and he really wants to go to Jungkook, but he’s never making it past the wolves, and there’s no way he’s waiting outside the forest until _someone_ can get him in, so that leaves him heading to the High City even though he despises the mere thought of being inside that damned city once more. Taehyung wouldn’t kick him out, and he can deal with Yoongi, so he makes up his mind. The castle gates are closed, and he jumps off Misty’s back, landing on one guard and hitting him on the back of the head to make him unconscious, Misty knocking the other one down on the ground, and it gives him enough time to make an opening before he drags Misty out of it and climbs again on her back.

💒

Unprepared for travel, it’s harsh out there, but at least he knows the way. Misty, for her luck, munches on grass along their way while his own stomach grumbles in protest. He alternates between riding on her back and walking beside her until he can see the High City walls from afar.

When he was a child, he always thought that those high walls offer an impenetrable defense, and he smiles bitterly at the memory. He holds no weapons on him, so it’s easy to pass through the gates with Misty. His hair is a mess, his clothes are dirty and torn from the unusual sleeping positions and hard surfaces, and there are a few cuts on his skin that people turn their heads to look at him before they go back to whatever they’re doing. He’s not bothered by their stares, and he doesn’t know if it’s for the best that they don’t recognize him anymore, or should he feel betrayed by the same people he was supposed to rule over?

In his haste to get to the castle, he bumps by someone, and when he looks up, the stranger is big and broad, but he’s not looking at him. “You have a nice horse. How much gold do you want?”

Jimin guesses it’s because of his state, so he doesn’t feel anger towards the stranger. “She’s not for sale,” he simply replies, pulling Misty close so they can go on their way, but it’s blocked by the same man, and Jimin sighs, looking up at him again, and this time, the stranger narrows his eyes at him, staring for a long time, and really, Jimin doesn’t want to punch him in the face, but he’s dirty and hungry and thirsty, and he just wants to reach the castle.

The stranger leans back, but his eyes glisters, and Jimin is the one narrowing his eyes back. “Well, well, well! Look what we have here! I thought you were long dead by now!”

Jimin blinks at him. He doesn’t recognize this person at all with his heavy long beard. He hasn’t gotten the chance to even know that many people here, and for once, he’s actually grateful. “I believe you’ve gotten the wrong person,” he tells him slowly, pulling Misty to the side so they can leave, but again, the stranger blocks their way. He sighs, looking around. Did Taehyung not spread guards across the city to prevent this kind of behavior? Jimin is close to punching him in the face, and he’ll give him one more minute to leave him be or he’s creating a scene. But before he does anything, a large hand grips his throat, surprising him.

“I would never forget you, boy,” the stranger sneers at him. And oh well, he’s asking for it. Jimin lifts his leg and kicks him hard between his legs. The man doubles in pain, leaving his throat, and Jimin kicks him again on the side of his head to make him fall to the ground. He knows though, that he can’t keep up the fight in his current state, and he climbs on Misty’s back to leave the scene. “You son of a bitch!” The man yells at him, but by the time he can stand up again, Jimin is far gone. People are obstacles in his way, and he might have knocked down several of them, but he doesn’t care.

He thinks he sees another man similar to the one he knocked down, and before he can react, a bag of sand is thrown his way and he falls off Misty’s back. He barely sits up before there’s something covering his mouth, and the smell is too strong that his vision blurs, and he loses consciousness.

💒

His body aches, his limbs are tired, and there’s a haziness clouding his mind. He manages to open his eyes slowly, feeling the numbness in his arms, and when he tries to move them, he finds out that they’re tied together tightly at the wrists with a rope and that they’re being held from above his head, and judging from the way his feet isn’t touching the ground, he knows the rope is tied to the ceiling. His legs are immobile though, wrapped in heavy chains to stop his movements. He opens his eyes wider, finding three men sitting around a table, two of them he recognizes from earlier.

The man he hit approaches him, and Jimin wants to smirk at his face, but his own face feels awkward. _What on earth had they given him? And who are those people?_ “Took you long enough,” the man comes to stand in front of him and spits on his face before his knuckles hit the side of Jimin’s face.

“I don’t know you,” he manages to get out, the room spinning for a moment before it settles again.

“Of course you don’t,” the man almost growls in his ear. “You couldn’t see past the pretty flowers in your garden and that stinky golden crown over your face.” Jimin sobers up at that and turns his head to look at the man when it clicks. “Because of you, we left our lands and came here, and for what?” he scoffs, taking a step back to look Jimin from head to toe. “Nothing but a piece of flesh.”

“I didn’t force you to leave your lands,” Jimin replies with a frown. “I never asked you to come in the first place.”

“You begged for our protection,” the man steps closer again.

“What protection?” Jimin huffs. “You were a bunch of barbarians who held a sword but never had strategy. You dug your own grave.”

“Barbarians,” the man says in disgust. “Is that what you call us?” He steps closer so that Jimin is able to smell his awful breath. He notices the other two standing up as well, and he almost regrets speaking in the first place.

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m no longer having a crown over my head. I cannot give you anything.” He pauses. “Though I suggest that you get me down. The current king wouldn’t be so forgiven if he finds out I’m being held by you.” The man blinks at him before he and his friends start laughing loudly.

“The current king will want you dead as much as we do,” the man tells him, and Jimin wants to argue, but he doesn’t. His energy is drained already. His hands come up to hold the rope, and he knows he can’t pull himself up with those chains weighing him down, but if they wanted him dead, he would have been dead by now. He’s yet to know their motives. The man motions for the other two as he grabs a knife, and Jimin thinks that his death will be slow and agonizing. “You know, I have always wondered,” he cuts Jimin’s shirt from the front. “What made Wonho so infatuated by you?” He walks behind him as the two men starts unlocking the chains, and Jimin has a mere second to think, but both of his legs are held by each man, and he’s powerless against them. He now knows what they want from him. His pants are cut from behind while his legs are spread, and if they are waiting for him to show weakness, then they’re dead wrong. Those past four years have made him stronger, and their attempt to humiliate him are a failure. He’s going to kill them, he just needs to know how to untie himself first.

He bites down at his bottom lip when he’s being penetrated roughly until he can taste blood, and he remembers all those times Hwasa threw him on the ground as she stands high and proud above him, demanding he stands to his feet so they can continue even when every limb was screaming at him to just lay down and accept his defeat.

_“You’re vulnerable when you show weakness.”_

Her words spin in his head until the pain fades away slightly. There are mumbles between the three that he can’t hear, but he’s left dangling in the air when two of them leave, the one who stuck his dick inside his ass remains behind. “Awww, did the baby cry?” He stands in front of him, leaning his head down to see Jimin’s face. The latter’s hands grip the rope, and he pushes himself up to land a side kick. It’s painful to stretch his toes down to slide the knife that had fallen from the man to him, but he manages to grab it between his feet, pushing himself up again so that his hands can catch it, and he starts cutting the rope as the man groans on the ground, the side of his face hitting the floor and giving Jimin extra time on his hands.

While the man is still on the ground, he sits on top of him and slits his throat, blood splashing on Jimin’s face and chest, but he’s already dirty with cum slipping down his thighs. He doesn’t bother to clean himself as he waits next to the door when he hears footsteps approaching, jumping at the first opportunity he gets when the door is opened, slitting the other’s throat.

Maybe he should be concerned of his naked state, but when he leaves the room, climbing up the stairs to the main house from the basement, his gaze catches on the third man from the window, moving further away from the house. Jimin gets out of the door and moves behind him, the people gasping around him and clearing his way, clearly thinking of him as a mad man, and when the guy finally catches up and turns, Jimin jumps on him, sticking his dagger in his heart and watching his last moments right in front of his eyes. The people start screaming and running away, but at that moment, a wave of feelings crash upon him, and he feels the tears running down his face.

This city has taken so much of him away and keeps on doing that. His family, his throne, his dignity, his safety, his love, and had turned him into someone he doesn’t want to be. He thinks he hears his name being called, but by whom, he doesn’t know. He just wants to burn this city to ashes until nothing remains.

“Jimin?” His mind doesn’t register Taehyung’s voice and his confused stare in front of him. All he sees is fire and ashes.

“Burn it to ashes,” he whispers. Taehyung kneels in front of him, but Jimin shuts his eyes tight and screams. “Burn it to ashes!”

Ember growls behind him and Taehyung watches in horror how his dragon starts blasting fire at every direction. “Ember, stop!” He shouts but to no avail as the dragon flies higher and starts shooting fire at every destination. Burning houses, people, animals, anything that comes to its way. Taehyung remembers what he saw once by the river, and the horrid reality terrifies him. “Ember!” He shouts again and tries to follow the dragon through the fire until he gets in his line and the dragon struggles for a moment before it gets down, allowing Taehyung to get closer to it. “The hell happened to you!” He then turns to Jimin. “The hell did you do?! What are you?!” He climbs on Ember’s back and orders it to fly away, but Jimin only sees the fire around him, wanting to smile wide but he’s unable to. Only more tears stream down his face.

The fire continues to rise, and people’s screams stop, meaning they’re dead. The smoke is going to choke him and the fire is trapping him here, but he’s calmer than ever. He looks down at the body he just killed, the blood coating his hands, but it will soon turn to ashes as well, and finally, a smile breaks on his face. This city doomed him and it should be doomed.

“Jimin!” A yell continues to come closer, and when he looks up, Yoongi is staring wide-eyed at him. “For fuck’s sake, what happened to you?! And how they hell are you here?!” He shakes his head and helps Jimin to his feet. “Do you plan to be burned to death?!” He asks in disbelief, and honestly, he thinks that yes, he was planning to stay inside until the fire burns him too. The smoke catches up to his body and he starts couching, eyes stinging and feet no longer able to carry his weight, so he falls to the ground with Yoongi still clutching on his side.

“You!” Someone shouts, and when he looks up, there are two guards approaching them. “You started the fire!”

“Get them!” The other one shouts. Yoongi curses beside him, leaving him to draw his own sword.

“Kill yourself,” Jimin all but whispers, and in a swift move, the guard cuts his own head off, body dropping to the ground, rendering Yoongi speechless as he stares at the dead body in front of him. The silence carries on for more than a beat when the other guard throws away his sword and stares at Jimin with wide eyes.

“A damned whisperer!” He shrieks in fear and turns to run, and Yoongi finally snaps out of it and runs after him, digging his sword through the guard’s back. Jimin thinks he sees Yoongi coming back for him, but his eyelids are too heavy to resist, and he blacks out.

💒

His body is heavy and sore, and when he opens his eyes, he doesn’t recognize the room he’s in. His mind is a hazy mess, and his head throbs painfully when he tries to turn. He groans, trying to sit up without feeling too dizzy, but fails, and the pain shooting up his body when he does reminds him of the barbarians, the fire, the guards.

_“A damned whisperer!”_

He snaps his eyes open, looking to his side, and he sees Yoongi sitting on a chair next to him. “I had to drag you here. It’s the safest place you can stay in at the moment, but not for long,” Yoongi tells him and sighs, rubbing at his temples. “Taehyung has every guard looking for you, and his intent is to kill you,” he looks up at him again with tired eyes and huffs a laugh. “And here I was thinking that Namjoon was dumb.”

_“A damned whisperer!”_

“I …” Jimin chokes on his words, Taehyung’s face coming into his view.

“He’s scared,” Yoongi says. “You controlled Ember and almost burned the entire city down if he hadn’t made the dragon come back to its senses.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Jimin replies quietly, looking down at his lap and noticing the bandages covering his hands up to his arms. He feels more of them around his legs and feet, and there’s one wrapped around his head too. He’s wearing clothes now. They’re not his size, and they look old and worn out, but they’re covering his body. He turns at Yoongi again with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean it,” he repeats.

“I know,” Yoongi assures him. “You looked like it was your first time knowing of what you are, but it’s definitely not the first time you had used your abilities,” he sighs. “But don’t worry. You have no witnesses but Taehyung and me at the moment,” he pauses. “Unless you did something back-”

“I didn’t,” he replies, looking down again. “I ran because my life was threatened. They think I’m after the iron throne,” he pauses. “I don’t even know if Namjoon is still alive or not.” When he looks back at Yoongi, his brows are furrowed and his lips are parted, but he doesn’t say anything, simply nods.

“You should leave as soon as you can,” Yoongi informs him, bending down to pick up a small bag. “I’ve found a stray horse that people mentioned to have accompanied a disheveled looking man arriving a couple of days ago.”

“Misty,” Jimin breathes out of relief.

“It’s sooner than later that Taehyung’s men will find you,” he passes the bag to Jimin. “I know you’re in no condition to travel, but you should go. I’ve put some food and water in the bag to keep you alive until you reach the city of shadows.”

“I can’t,” Jimin tries to protest. “If I walked into the city, I might control the wolves, and Jungkook will hate me-”

“Jungkook will never hate you,” Yoongi cuts him off. “And it’s better to hear it from you before Taehyung flies to him personally.” He stands up and helps Jimin out of the bed. “He’ll keep you safe and hidden.” Yoongi reaches behind him and drapes a cloak over Jimin’s body, making sure the hood covers his face. He takes him down, and Jimin notices that this small place is very far from town. He sees Misty, healthy and well, and it makes him smile. “Do not make anyone know who you are,” Yoongi warns quietly, and when Jimin turns to him, he receives an unexpected hug before Yoongi is pulling back and holding his shoulders. “We’re very close to the borders, you can ride with your horse with no interruption.”

“ _If_ I can ride,” he mumbles.

“Be safe,” Yoongi tells him and steps away, waiting for him to go. And even though it’s painful to drag his body on top of Misty’s back, he does it anyway. The faster he’s out, the safer he’ll be.

“Thank you,” he replies, and tugs on the bridle to get Misty going. Leaving the High City again. _Running away_.

💒

Before he manages to get too far, his head feels heavy again, and he slides off Misty’s back. The horse stops immediately, nudging its head at his side to get his standing, but he feels a high fever taking over, and when he blinks, the sky is changing, bloody red coating the clouds, and he tries to snap out of it, tries to sit up again, but he falls back on the ground, and his surroundings start spinning and spinning until he’s seeing trees around him. There’s a baby crying, and he tries to turn his head to see where it is, but he can’t see anything. A woman approaches him with a knife in her hands, and when he tries to lift his own hand, he sees a chubby little hand that belongs to a baby and it makes him beyond perplexed. She’s crying heavy tears, blood stains on her dress and skin.

“I should kill you too,” she keeps whispering, the knife held in shaky hands, and the cries don’t stop. She covers her mouth with one hand and turns her head away before she’s retreating the knife and turning to look at him. She soothes a hand down his face, blood tainting him too, and the cries tone down slightly. “Live like you’re never one of us,” she tells him firmly before she stands up and takes multiple steps back, and then he sees her stabbing the knife into her own heart, body falling heavily on the ground.

Jimin snaps his eyes open, and he sees the night sky staring back at him. Had he been out this entire time? He looks to his side to find Misty sleeping next to him, and he reaches with a shaky hand towards the bag Yoongi gave him. He drinks much needed water and munches on the food he’s given as his mind darts back to what he had just seen.

_Who is this woman? Why did she kill herself? Was the baby himself? Was she his mother? One of his clan? Was she the one to kill all of the whisperers?_

_“Live like you’re never one of us.”_

Jimin’s head starts spinning again, so he closes his eyes, leaning over Misty and hugging the cloak over his body tighter.

💒

I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out, how I can move from the back of the line


	4. Chapter 4

You're calculated, I got your number  
'Cause you're a joker, and I'm a courtside killer queen  
And you will kiss the ring, you best believe

💒

The journey is as awful as it gets with the harsh snowy weather invading his bones the closer he gets to the city of shadows. His body is protesting in pain as he drags his feet next to Misty who seems to be in no better shape than him. The sight of the forest greets him, and he takes a deep breath, telling himself that he could pass by the wolves in one piece if he’s a true whisperer. If not, then he at least tried reaching somewhere safe and failed rather than staying nowhere and getting killed in his sleep. Wincing at the thought, he guesses that being killed in his sleep might have been a better solution than being eaten alive by numerous wild creatures. He shakes the negative thoughts out of his mind and marches with the little confidence he has left.

The eerie feeling he gets whenever he’s inside this city never changes, and he shudders from fear and cold, grip tightening around Misty’s bridle. Misty stops suddenly, refusing to go deeper, and Jimin turns to her with a frown, tugging on the bridle to get her to move forward but she keeps struggling against him.

“Misty, come on,” he huffs. “We need to get going,” he tries again but is met with her straying away from him, and the sudden fear haunts him the moment he hears a low growl from behind him. He slowly turns his head, finding the wolves starting to gather around them, and Misty seems terrified with how she keeps moving in all directions before he gets a hold of her again and tugs her closer. If he cannot convince his own horse which is trained, he surely cannot control the angry wolves surrounding him, and he exhales shakily, counting more than twenty wolves. Hwasa taught him how to fight multiple humans with a weapon or in hand-in-hand combat, and he wonders if she would have felt scared too being surrounded by mythical or non-mythical creatures. He has absolutely no weapon on him, and the bruises on his body still hurt, not adding the fatigue he feels from the long journey he took to arrive here. A wolf launches at him, and he flinches, shutting his eyes tightly and awaiting fangs or claws to reach him, but something lands next to his feet, and he reopens his eyes, finding an arrow penetrating the snowy ground, and the wolf simply retreats.

He inhales slowly, looking up to find three men approaching him, and his lips tilt up in a smile as relief washes over him, seeing the familiar eye-patch. The uncovered eye scans his body quickly, brows furrowed in the process, and he ignores the other two people as he literally runs to Black Eye and hugs him tightly. He feels warm already, but the feeling is soon replaced by an ugly one as he pulls back and looks at Black Eye.

“What brings you here?” Black Eye questions, tone harsh and unfriendly, and Jimin takes a step back. However, he did come with one purpose, and he needn’t waste more time already.

“I came to see Jungkook.”

“Haven’t you two parted ways long ago?”

Jimin furrows his brows but he guesses Taehyung and Jungkook’s marriage must have meant for everyone that he and Jungkook no longer exist. And the fact that they didn’t even exchange letters must say they’re no longer friends either. “We have,” he confirms. “It was my choice.”

Black Eye narrows his eye at him, and what seems to be concern is replaced by a defensive tone when he asks next, “and what do you want from the king?” Jimin takes a moment to appreciate that Jungkook is actually respected now from his people, but it seems that Jimin had lost a friend in the process.

Realizing that there is no going back, Jimin’s shoulders sag. “I was forced to leave my home and now I have nowhere to go.” Black Eye stares at him for a moment too long before he nods and turns.

“Fine. Follow me,” he tells him, and Jimin sighs out of relief, grabbing Misty’s bridle, and surprisingly, this time, she doesn’t fight him and instead goes with him with no resistance. He wonders if the presence of people around her calms her down. That, and the fact that the wolves have scattered again deep within the forest. He glances at the two other people with Black Eye, and he doesn’t know them, but it’s rather surprising that Black Eye works with people now when he used to do everything solo. When their view clears, Jimin’s brows furrow again, seeing Black Eye’s home instead of the castle.

“Black Eye, I cannot stay here,” he stops. “While I appreciate it very much, I need to speak to Jungkook urgently.” One of the two men who’re with Black Eye snatches the bridle out of his hands, and Jimin has barely time to speak before Black Eye’s unfriendly gaze returns to him.

“I had once thought of you as a friend, but as I look at you now, your eyes hide so much and you dare to lie to my face.”

“I did not-”

“You should be thankful that I didn’t let the wolves kill you,” he cuts him off, and Jimin stares at him in shock. He glances again at the two men, remembering Yoongi’s words, but he has no choice.

“Then let me talk to you alone,” he requests, and Black Eye hums before he’s opening the door and marching inside, and Jimin follows behind him, the other two staying outside with Misty. The house offers warmth from the hell he was facing outside, and the fireplace, although a bit far, adds to this warmth. Black Eye stands in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest awaiting Jimin’s explanation, and the latter takes a deep breath before he speaks up. “I’m a whisperer,” he says it quietly, and there’s no reaction from Black Eye whatsoever. He doesn’t know what it means, but he keeps going anyway. “My life was targeted and I fled to the High City seeking Taehyung’s help, but I …” the memories of the dead body beneath him and the fire blazing around him flashes before his eyes, and he gulps. “I lost control and took over the dragon, and I almost burned the entire city down,” his voice shakes at the end. “But I did not intend for this to happen!” He quickly adds. “Taehyung wants me dead, and I cannot blame him. I just … need to speak to Jungkook, please,” he looks up at Black Eye with big eyes, and he waits for any kind of reaction. Black Eye finally blinks at him, and he uncrosses his arms and walks right past him, making Jimin’s confusion grow. “Black Eye-”

“If you think that you can lie to my face twice,” Black Eye turns to him with a glare, and Jimin takes a step back. It’s like he doesn’t know who is standing before him. “Think again.” He opens the door, and Jimin can no longer see Misty with the two men. “Watch him,” Black Eye orders the two before he leaves, and Jimin can do nothing as the two men close the door behind them, and they’re left to stare at each other.

“Can I at least go sit by the fireplace?”

💒

Jungkook looks over the forest from above when Black Eye returns. The wolves have been very restless and agitated not that long ago, and he suspects someone is trying to infiltrate the city again.

“What’s causing such a commotion?”

“A mere traveler,” Black Eye replies. Perhaps gotten lost on their way. Jungkook turns to him.

“I doubt they were a _mere_ traveler.”

“It’s been taken care of. You needn’t worry.” Jungkook turns to look at the forest, how the wolves are still on edge and how many of them are retreating into the forest towards the same direction Black Eye had just came from increases his doubts.

“Are you sure you’ve scanned the entire area?” He turns once again to Black Eye, thinking of going there himself just to ease his worries away when the wind blasts from above, and he looks up in time to see a familiar shadow descending from the sky. He waits until Ember lands in front of him, and he frowns at Taehyung’s light choice of clothes if he planned to come here with no notice. “Tae?” He still offers a smile to his friend, but it immediately fades when Taehyung’s distressed face comes to his view, and the latter just embraces him tightly, his entire body is shaking, and Jungkook knows it’s not from the cold. “Tae?” He repeats in a concerned tone as his arms circle around his friend. “Are you harmed?” He pulls away to look into Taehyung’s eyes. “Tae, what happened? Is Ember okay?” He glances at the dragon who seems perfectly fine to him. “Is your city in danger?”

“I don’t know,” is Taehyung’s answer, and Jungkook’s frown deepens.

“Come, you’ll freeze,” he tries to pull Taehyung to get him inside the castle.

“My own city was burned with _my_ dragon’s flames,” Taehyung’s words stop him, and Taehyung’s eyes clear as they look up at him, and he clutches at Jungkook’s clothes. “I came here to warn you.”

“Warn me?”

“Of Jimin,” Taehyung replies, and Black Eye looks up at that. “He came to my city, ordered Ember like it was his own, and burned my city to the ground!”

“Tae,” Jungkook frowns. “You must be mistaken. Why would Jimin-”

“Snap out of your stupid head, and get over your stupider crush!” Taehyung raises his voice, and Jungkook’s is thankful that none other than Black Eye is present at the moment. “I know what I saw!”

“Perhaps he can get some rest first,” Black offers his coat to Taehyung. “He seems unwell,” he tells Jungkook who pulls the coat over Taehyung’s shaking body.

“Let’s talk inside,” Jungkook tries to assure Taehyung who thankfully grabs onto the coat instead and nods.

“We need to talk,” Black Eye whispers to Jungkook, and the latter nods as he ushers Taehyung inside. The puzzle pieces gather perfectly in his mind, but for a reason, it seems too surreal to believe they fit. He sighs, waiting in the same spot until Taehyung calms down. The dragon had taken off to the sky, too big to fit into the rooms now. When Jungkook returns, he looks tired and concerned for his best friend. “Is he okay?”

“He looks like he’s gone through a trauma,” he shakes his head.

“I don’t doubt he did,” he replies quietly, and Jungkook looks up at that. “I don’t think he’s lying,” and before Jungkook gets to argue. “Jimin had told me the same story and I thought he was lying.” Jungkook snaps his head at that, eyes widening as he looks at him. “He’s the one causing the commotion.”

“Jimin?” Jungkook questions. “Jimin is here?!”

“Listen to me,” he grips Jungkook’s arm harshly. “Do you even know what Taehyung’s story means? That Jimin was able to control his dragon?” And when Jungkook remains silent, he continues. “That means he’s a whisperer, a dangerous one.” Jungkook pulls his arm back. “You cannot expect to see the same boy you used to know.”

“This is the same Jimin who you couldn’t forgive me for leaving behind,” Jungkook reminds him with a glare. “Where do you keep him?”

“Jungkook, I’m not joking when I say he’s dangerous. From the looks of it, he didn’t even realize he’s one before not that long ago, and what’s worse than a whisperer who can control their abilities is a one who can’t, especially one who’s a pure whisperer.”

“You can lecture me all you want, but it’ll never change the way I see him,” Jungkook argues. “After thinking about it, you don’t even need to tell me where you keep him. My wolves have been gathering around him anyway,” he turns to leave, and Black Eye’s eye widen.

“Shit,” he curses and follows Jungkook.

💒

Jimin keeps shuddering even when he’s close to the fireplace. He really wishes he can feel the flames on his body, but an ugly memory creeps into his mind and he closes his eyes, hugging himself and thinking how on earth he can convince Black Eye to believe him. He would have issued an order if he can, but he doesn’t know how to do it. Voice commands don’t do it, and this whisperer stuff is something he was never taught about.

_“Maybe you should focus more on doing it rather than how to do it,”_ a voice whispers in his ears, and he startles, whipping his head backwards and finding the two men far away from him, eyes boring into his figure and weapons ready to attack if he attempted something. One of them narrows his eyes at his sudden behavior, but Jimin swears he had heard someone. _“No one would know if you killed them,”_ comes the voice again, and Jimin slowly turns to the fire. The voice is familiar, but he can’t place a name in his mind to it. Has he officially gone crazy? _“Wanna know how?”_ The voice continues, and Jimin blinks a couple of times at the fire. Maybe he’s just cold. _“Let me in.”_ He shuts his eyes tightly, breathing in and out slowly before he can reopen his eyes, but he’s not in front of the fireplace anymore and his heart skips a beat at the figure sitting across from him.

“You can’t be here,” Jimin whispers, wide-eyed.

_“It’s a shame that powers go to people who can’t use them,”_ a smirk appears on Hoseok’s face. _“But I can teach you everything you want to know,”_ he leans closer. _“I know you want to.”_

“No,” Jimin shakes his head, closing his eyes again. This can’t be happening. They sealed Hoseok deep into the river.

_“Come to me.”_

The door behind him opens, and with it, opens Jimin’s eyes as well, and he’s back staring at the fireplace. If he’s been cold before, the shivers running down his spine now are of no comparison. He turns back, expecting to see Black Eye, but his eyes widen when he sees someone his heart had longed to see for a while now. He stands up slowly.

“Leave us,” Jungkook orders, eyes spotting the bandages covering Jimin’s hands and forehead. Jimin sees Black Eye standing behind him, but he leaves with the two men. Once the door is closed, Jungkook wastes no time in running to him, and Jimin barely gets a step or two before he’s engulfed in a warm embrace, healing his soul before his body. How Jungkook wanders around in such weather and still manages to keep his body heat is a wonder to him, but he clings tightly and enjoys the moment. He wanted to stay like this for a longer moment, but Jungkook pulls back, a crease in his forehead as his gaze lands on the bandages again, but he doesn’t go far, hands coming up to hold Jimin’s. “What happened to you?” His eyes return to Jimin’s, concern filling them. And while Jimin still can’t believe that Black Eye had actually brought Jungkook to him, he focuses on his bandaged hands as well.

“Hwasa sent her men after me. After you and Taehyung came, she believes I’m a threat that must be eliminated,” he looks up again. “She’s never been fond over the fact that Namjoon is the heir to the iron throne, and the said man refuses to believe me,” he pauses. “To be honest, I escaped by my own without thinking of whether he might be dead or alive,” he frowns. “I wanted to come to you, but I knew I could never pass the wolves alive, and I’m not sure how to convey a message to you directly, so my only other option was Taehyung,” he swallows, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes. “But that city seems to only hold hatred for me no matter what I do,” he takes a deep breath. “Taehyung did come to get me, but I repaid him with burning his city down,” he looks into Jungkook’s eyes again. The crease in his forehead is still present, but he cannot read his eyes. It appears that after a long time, people change, and even his closest friends became too different to recognize. “I didn’t mean to,” he whispers, tears welling in his eyes. “I took away the dearest thing to his heart and planted fear and hatred in its wake. First his reign, and then his dragon.” His hands slip out of Jungkook’s hold, and they remain by his side as he averts his gaze again. “I never realized it sooner and I wish I had, but I am a whisperer. One that doesn’t know how to use his powers, and one that could probably ruin your kingdom too,” he takes a step back, and with a deep breath, he manages to look into Jungkook’s eyes. “I understand if you wish nothing to do with me, but I wanted to tell you myself before you hear it from anyone else.”

Jungkook stares at him for a moment before a soft smile breaks on his face. “Jimin,” he reaches for his hands again. “Even if I heard it from someone else, I would still have chosen to listen to you.”

“I hurt Taehyung.”

“Unintentionally,” Jungkook amends. “Though I cannot say he’s in a very stable state right now,” he frowns, and Jimin’s eyes grow in size. “He has been here before you, yes. And he had told me his side of the story.” Jimin winces and looks down. “And I believe that no one else is able to fix him other than you.”

“He hates me,” Jimin looks up, the guilt eating him alive. “He’s ordered me killed. He wouldn’t have regretted it.”

“Like I said, he’s not very stable right now,” Jungkook replies. “I hate to see you two fight over this. He needs assurance that you’re on his side,” he pauses. “I know you are. You wouldn’t want to harm him, would you?” And Jimin quickly shakes his head. Jungkook exhales in relief. “Now, could you kindly release your hold on my wolves? They're gathering around you like they’re ready to pounce any minute by now.” Jimin’s eyes widen at that, and he offers an apologetic look.

“I don’t know how to do that,” he says in a tiny voice.

Jungkook squeezes his hands, smile still present on his face. “We’ll figure something out.” He pulls on Jimin’s hands until he’s close enough to hug him again. “Now come here, I missed you.” And it warms Jimin’s heart as a smile of his own tugs at his lips.

“I missed you too,” he whispers.

Outside, Black Eye watches the wolves return back to their normal state, scattering around the forest and resuming their lives, and he glances back at his house.

💒

“You’re feeling better?” Jungkook sits next to him on the bed. Taehyung has been quiet, but with a clearer head, not shivering anymore with fear filling his eyes.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” He asks quietly, turning to look at Jungkook. “No matter what he does, you’re blinded by love.”

“He picked us from nearing death, Tae,” he replies.

“He was a prince then,” Taehyung argues. “Before everything was taken away from him. He hates me and wants Ember!”

“He would have gotten it if he wanted,” Jungkook reasons. “Have you read about whisperers?” Taehyung frowns and looks away. He has heard a few words exchanged here and there, a ripped page from an old book, and even Yoongi had confirmed it. “Yet he didn’t,” Jungkook continues, scooting closer to Taehyung and holding his hand. “I know you’re scared, and I would never stand aside and watch you crumble,” he squeezes once for assurance. “I hate for you two to fight like this, you’re the closest I have to family. Have you even thought of why he came back?” Taehyung blinks at his lap, and Jungkook tilts his head down to see his face. “Whatever his motives are, you need to hear it from him.”

“I ordered him dead,” Taehyung mumbles and glances at Jungkook to see his reaction. The latter simply sighs and leans back. “He hasn’t been caught though … yet.”

“Promise me you’ll think about this,” Jungkook looks up at him again. Taehyung stares at him for long before he nods.

💒

The river that had cursed him with the first scenery of the fire lies before his gaze, and he’s hesitant to reach once more to see if it offers a better future, afraid he’ll be turned down. Ember doesn’t seem to mind the freezing snow as it lies down in peace right next to him, and Taehyung soothes a hand over its scales. The red eyes open slowly, blinking at him before its gaze shifts behind him, and even though the dragon doesn’t look alarmed, Taehyung turns to see who it’s looking at, heart nearly stopping when he sees the figure, and hands automatically reaching for Ember again.

“I just came to talk,” Jimin raises both hands in front of him. “I know you’re angry, and I’m sorry for what I’ve caused, but I need you to listen to me before you make up your mind.” Beside him, Ember closes its eyes again, sensing no danger from Jimin, and the steady rise of its breathing keeps Taehyung grounded.

“Of course you’re here,” he huffs, turning to look at Ember again. “Jungkook was too calm when I mentioned the death sentence I held over your head.”

“Taehyung, the fire was unintentional,” Jimin dismisses his last words, getting straight to the topic before Taehyung decides to leave. “I never meant to harm anyone, and definitely not you. I came for shelter after Hwasa threatened my life.” Taehyung furrows his brows, looking back at Jimin. He still hasn’t moved from his spot, and he’s thankful for it. He’s not sure what he’ll do if he stepped any closer. “She never saw me as anything more than Namjoon’s foolish decision result,” Jimin drops his gaze to his feet. “But after you and Jungkook came and signed the treaty, she knew she was up against a more powerful alliance if she rose to the throne.”

“Well, she’s not mistaken,” Taehyung replies. “Jungkook was miserable talking about missing you that the thought of me accepting to accompany him there to just see you made him delighted.” Jimin looks up at that. “I had to make sure he won’t do anything stupid, like kidnapping you.” A smile cracks on Jimin’s face and he looks away. It does sound like something Jungkook would have done. “The treaty simply came unplanned, but we wouldn’t have wanted war with the Iron Throne.”

“I fear you might get it,” Jimin’s smile falls. “Hwasa is strong, smart, and ambitious,” he looks at Taehyung again. “She _will_ sit on the Iron Throne.” Jimin pauses, realizing that they’ve strayed from the main topic. It’s essential they talk about Hwasa soon, but it’s not what he came here for. “Anyway, after I escaped and arrived at your city, I got sidetracked by people who had recognized me. People who still believed I was the cause of Wonho’s death, and they …” He unconsciously rubs over his wrists. “They demanded a fight that I lost and kept me tied in their basement and … raped me,” he avoids Taehyung’s gaze as he says it. “All I was thinking about the moment you arrived with Ember is how I wanted nothing more than to burn everything to ashes, including myself,” he slowly returns his gaze to Taehyung. “I didn’t even know I was a whisperer then,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry. I took your family, your crown, your city, your people … But I will never take Ember away from you.”

Taehyung looks back at Ember, and Jimin waits for an answer that he’s not provided with for a long silent moment. “To prove my goodwill,” he starts again. “I’m ready to share everything I know about dragons with you! Have been for a while actually, but you never asked,” he mumbles the last part, and when Taehyung doesn’t look back at him, he continues. “Do you know about Ember’s gender?”

Taehyung turns to him with furrowed brows. “Dragons have _genders_?”

“Of course they do!” Jimin smiles. “Male dragons are fast and agile, having a nimble body to maneuver freely, they gain the advantage of speed so they rarely take a direct hit. They’re smart, tempered, and have an appetite one wouldn’t guess for their size,” he trails his gaze to Ember. “Female dragons are bigger in size compared to males. They have thicker skin and thus, can be slower. They’re stronger though, the added weight on their bodies help making their strike stronger, even if they mainly rely on fire. They’re loyal, compassionate, and loves the extra attention,” he pauses. “Ember is a female.” He sees the shock on Taehyung’s face as he turns to look at Ember. “Once mature, she should be able to lay eggs.”

“How,” Taehyung turns to him again. “How do you know?”

“It’s not hard to determine based on the attitude alone,” he shrugs.

Taehyung bites down on his lips before he asks, “is her size fitting her age? You said female dragons are supposed to be bigger in size.”

“Not really,” Jimin grimaces, and Taehyung’s eyes grow in size. “What have you been feeding her?”

“Everything!”

Jimin sighs. “Dragons feed on raw meet.” There’s a long pause as it downs on Taehyung all the kind of food he gave to Ember ever since she was born. “She hasn’t protested because you’ve been keeping her safe and loved the moment she was born. Dragons are loyal like that,” he smiles. “She’ll stick by your side now and do the same.” Taehyung turns to Ember, hand tracing the outlines of her face, and she snuggles to the touch. “Taehyung,” he calls. “I need you to promise me you won’t tell a soul about who I am. People have long hated on whisperers, and I’d hate for harm to come either you or Jungkook’s way because of me.”

“Yoongi knows.”

“I know,” Taehyung snaps his head towards him, and Jimin wonders if he had said something he shouldn’t. Yoongi and Taehyung’s relationship is yet to be revealed to him. “He’d seen me in the fire,” he quickly amends. Taehyung narrows his eyes at him slightly but he doesn’t question it further. “So … Am I forgiven?” He asks hesitantly.

Taehyung stands up, and once Ember feels his presence gone from her side, she opens her eyes and stands as well. “I will cancel the death on your life.” He says no more and leaves, and Jimin sighs out of relief, smiling when Ember keeps looking at him until he motions for her to go. Taehyung doesn’t need to know about this small interaction. He’d made a promise, and he’d stick to it.

_“Did you really?”_ The haunting whisper comes again, and Jimin flinches, looking at the river flowing next to his feet. He takes a couple of deep breaths before he goes back to the castle. He really needs to do something about Hoseok, and _fast_.

💒

He waits for Black Eye to talk about Hoseok, but the longer he stays outside his house, the more he starts to believe that Black Eye still doesn’t trust him, so when the night falls, and he sees Ember flying back home, he decides to go to the castle. The good side to taking shelter here, is that people really don’t know who he is, and thus, won’t raise too many unwanted questions about him being here. He just needs to be careful around Jungkook in order not to distort his relationship with Taehyung. He’s done enough damage to the latter and would hate to do more. He’s surprised at himself when he finds a wolf passing by and stopping to stare at him and he doesn’t feel scared. Perhaps it has more to do with how the wolf isn’t growling at him or preparing for an attack than him being a whisperer. Following the river is his only option since he knows it leads to the castle, and he makes a mental reminder to ask about Misty.

He hears a series of giggles approaching him, and his brows raise when he sees a little boy running after a baby wolf. Is the boy lost? Or is it because the people here are so used to the wolves’ presence that they go wandering around the forest so freely? The boy stops suddenly when he sees Jimin, gasping and falling on the ground, and Jimin quickly crouches down to help him. He carefully checks for injuries, and thankfully there is none, so he dusts off the snow and offers a smile.

“Hey, there. You should be more careful.” The boy looks up at him, big eyes and rosy cheeks, and Jimin’s breath is caught in his throat. The boy looks no older than three, but he reminds him so much of the day he picked Jungkook and Taehyung from the harsh rain when they were slightly older. He pouts cutely and puffs his chubby cheeks, and the baby wolf rubs at his legs.

“Chen?” Jimin looks up, and the boy turns in his hold, smiling widely and running towards the voice, the wolf following right behind. He sees Jungkook frowning, crouching so he’s in eye-level with the boy. “What did I tell you about wandering alone?”

“But I’m not alone,” the boy mumbles, fumbling with his hands, and Jimin glances between the two, seeing all the similarities and placing the pieces together when Jungkook turns to look at him.

“Jimin,” Jungkook smiles at him as he stands up, the boy still pouting by his side. “It seems things went well with Taehyung.”

“Yeah,” Jimin stands up as well, and when the boy tugs at Jungkook’s boots, he ruffles his hair with a smile.

“This is Chen,” he introduces.

“And Elmo,” the boy points at the wolf beside him, and Jungkook chuckles at him.

“And Elmo,” he repeats before he turns to look at Jimin again. “He’s my son,” he continues, and Jimin parts hips lips to say something but it closes without a word. It makes sense, the adorable little boy looks a lot like his father, and Jimin can’t be jealous. They had been apart for more than four years, it’s only natural that Jungkook would seek any sort of intimacy. “Chen, this is Jimin.”

“Hi!” Chen waves at him with a cute smile, and Jimin finally snaps out of it, waving back with a smile of his own.

“Hi.”

Jungkook looks between the two before clearing his throat. “We should be getting inside.”

💒

Jungkook tucks Chen into his bed with the wolf, too, and Jimin can’t help the train of memories of a younger Jungkook, big eyes full of innocence and curiosity, and a bigger heart, always tugging close to Taehyung since they were two years apart, and being the only family member he knew since birth. He notices that Chen’s room is right beside Jungkook’s, and it’s the one, despite Jimin’s protest, they end up inside.

“I don’t want to start rumors,” he argues. “Everyone believes that you and Taehyung are a real couple.”

“I don’t care what everyone thinks,” Jungkook sighs. “You’ve been away for four years, and now that you’re back, I’m not letting you slip away from me again,” he looks up at him. “I’m never listening to your reckless decisions ever again.”

It’s late, and Jimin is aware of how Jungkook must be busier now, seeing him undress for bed, and he pouts at how Jungkook always sleeps with less layers of clothes in this freezing weather. “You never told me about Chen.”

Jungkook pauses his undressing and turns to Jimin. “I never really had the time to,” he frowns. “I wanted to talk to you when me and Taehyung visited, but you have a rather convincing way of getting me to bed.” Jimin blushes and turns his head away. The rush of adrenaline after riding on Ember’s back had made him brave enough that night to act on his desires alone.

“You were looking way too good for your own sake,” he mumbles in defense, feeling the bed dipping next to him.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook’s tone is sad, and Jimin is forced to turn back to him. “I was meant to ask about your life, if you were happy or comfortable,” and Jimin hates the guilt he feels between his words, so he leans in, pressing a light kiss to Jungkook’s lips to stop him from going further.

“I wasn’t unhappy,” Jimin argues when he pulls back. “Hwasa was nice to me until she wasn’t. I always knew she was after the throne, but to actually threaten my life directly was more than a surprising move. You cannot blame yourself. It was my decision.” Jungkook looks between his eyes, and because he can no longer talk about this topic right now, he leans back and smiles. “Chen is just as cute as you were when you were young. I bet if I had seen the three years old you, you would look identical.”

Jungkook smiles as well. “He’s a bright addition to my life. One that I wasn’t expecting I would get at this age,” he sighs. “When I arrived here, it was more like a trade for trust. That I would give them an heir to ensure the safety of the city even if I’m gone,” he pauses. “Or dead.” He stands up again, discarding his shirt and allowing Jimin a nice view of his toned chest before he rounds the bed, and Jimin can see how tired he is, so he rounds the other side and discards his own clothes, snuggling to Jungkook’s body heat as the blanket covers the rest of his body. After a moment of silence, he feels a lingering kiss to his forehead. “You can’t imagine how happy I am to have you back in my arms,” he whispers, and Jimin lets himself indulge in the feeling.

“Taehyung told me how you planned to kidnap me,” he smiles, and Jungkook only hugs him tighter.

“I would have.”

_I would have wanted you to_. He places a kiss to Jungkook’s neck and cuddles closer. “Goodnight, love.” And it’s the first night in years that he sleeps so peacefully, mind clear of thoughts.

💒

The bed is warm beneath his fingertips, but not as warm as he had expected it to be, and he cracks one eye open, seeing Jungkook already up and clothed, and he whines. Jungkook sits on the bed with a wide grin, and he leans in to press a kiss on top of his hair. Jimin retreats further into the blankets.

“You can sleep for more,” Jungkook chuckles at him.

“It’s cold without you,” he pouts.

Jungkook kisses his cheek next, close to his ear. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“Your son is literally a wall away,” he opens both of his eyes to look up at Jungkook.

“He exhausts himself all day that he’s out in almost two seconds,” Jungkook pulls away with a smile. “I’ve brought you a clean set of fitting clothes,” he nods towards the pile on the chair, and Jimin notices a box placed on top of it. Jungkook gets up. “I have a cook now, so you can request breakfast once you’re done.” Jimin smiles at the proud tone in his voice and hums in response. “If you ever need me, anyone here will lead you to me.” Jimin hums again, and watches Jungkook until he’s out of the door.

He stays for a few more minutes until he decides to get up, gathering his discarded clothes from the night before and putting them in one pile. He picks up the box first, finding new bandages inside, and he knows that Jungkook won’t ask him about it now, but he needs to tell him in order not to worry him more. There’s a mirror now inside his room, and Jimin checks how the marks on his body look now. They don’t look too awful, and he decides to not cover the remaining bruises with more bandages since they already will be covered by clothes. They don’t hurt much anyway. He’s in the middle of brushing his hair when he hears whining and crying before there are soft but persistent knocks on the door, and he hurries to the door, finding a small white fluff ball rushing behind his legs once it’s opened, and he turns to see Chen with tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching tightly to him, the white fur almost swallowing his tiny body.

“Chen, come out,” a demanding voice startles him, and he turns to see a woman standing before him, sharp eyes glaring at Chen that makes him hide entirely behind Jimin.

“No, I’ll stay with Mimi,” he mumbles against the fabric of his cloak, and when Jimin turns to him, Chen looks up with big eyes, and it takes him a long moment to understand that he’s referring to Jimin.

“It’s alright,” Jimin turns to the woman. “He’ll stay with me.”

“And who are you to tell me what I do with my son?” She glares at Jimin next, and the latter is at a loss for words for a couple of seconds. “Chen,” she raises her voice, making the little boy flinch behind him, and the major part of his brain is telling him not to interfere, but Chen is crying, he’s Jungkook’s son, and he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so protective of the boy, but he grabs the woman’s arm when she tries to get to Chen.

“He’ll stay with me,” he repeats in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle the boy any further. “You can leave.” The woman looks at him with wide eyes before turning on her heels and leaving without a single word, and Jimin is stunned for a moment before a sniff brings him back to reality. He turns and crouches, reaching with his hands to wipe Chen’s tears away. “Hey,” he smiles, leaning in to kiss the boy’s forehead. His lips are still turned downward while his body shakes, and Jimin brushes his hair off his face and brings him closer for a hug before lifting him in his arms. “How about we go play in the forest?”

Chen lifts his head to look at him. “D-Daddy said n-not to go a-alone,” he hiccups between his words.

“Well, you won’t be alone,” Jimin smiles at him. Chen rubs at him eyes and doesn’t give him a reply, and Jimin hates to think of Seokjin, but his memories betray him, and he does the exact same thing Seokjin used to do when Jimin was young and crying. He lifts one hand, tickling Chen’s neck, and the boy squirms away. “Come now, your cheeks are getting too red, and they’ll look like tomatoes that I’ll have no choice but to eat them.” Chen looks at him with wide eyes, and he covers his cheeks when Jimin starts mimicking chewing sounds. He tries to move away when Jimin fakes eating his cheeks, and the raspberries he blows into his neck must tickle because he starts giggling, and when Jimin gets him down to his feet, he runs to the mirror to check if his cheeks have gotten eaten, and he’s just too adorable Jimin can’t help but smile as he sits behind him.

Seokjin used to tell him all the time until they grew up that Jimin had the cutest cheeks ever that should be munched on, and it used to make him blush and smile all the time. Chen turns to him with a pout, still holding his cheeks. “Mimi, I’ll eat your cheeks too!” And since the kid doesn’t know how to fake it, he actually bites on Jimin’s cheeks, a victorious smile decorating his face when he pulls back and admires his work.

“Did you have breakfast?” Chen nods at him, all tears now gone from his face, so Jimin scoops him up again in his arms, hearing his cute giggle again. “Then off we go!”

💒

If it wasn’t for Chen’s black hair, he, together with Elmo, being all white-fur, Jimin wouldn’t be able to spot him with all the surrounding snow. He keeps a close distance though, hearing the giggles and the squeaks. The river is close by, and his thoughts wander to Hoseok for a while before he sees Black Eye approaching, the heavy glare he keeps never fading, though Jimin is learning to deal with the change.

“Chen isn’t allowed outside in the forest alone,” he repeats what the boy had said before, and Jimin is getting irritated. Is he invisible to them?

“He’s not alone.”

“You don’t count,” Black Eye retorts.

“If you think of me as the same weak boy you’d met four years ago then you’re wrong,” he glances at Chen, the wolf balancing him when he’s about to fall. “Plus, the wolves really keep him safe.” He turns to Black Eye again. “Have you been keeping an eye on Hoseok?” He seems to not expect the question, and he narrows his eye at him.

“Why do you ask?”

“I don’t believe your plan to throw him in the river has been very successful to stop his influence.”

“He poses the body of a former whisperer. Have you been thinking to seek him out for advice?”

“And what if I do?”

“Over my dead body.”

“You didn’t seem to mind him living before,” Jimin reminds him.

“That was before,” he simple replies, turning to Chen, and he sees to have the same thought in mind to bring him back inside when the boy seems to have so much fun, and Jimin would hate to see the sad pout on his face again.

“Leave him be, he’s with me,” Jimin tells him firmly.

“Is that supposed to be an order?” He glares at Jimin again, and to be honest, Jimin doesn’t know what to say. Yes? That he really wishes for the kid to have fun while he can? Or no, because he doesn’t want to create yet another scene. “I doubt Jungkook will approve of you ordering his subordinates around as if they were your own.” He does leave though, bumping Jimin’s shoulder roughly as he passes by, and if he was the same boy four years ago, he might have fallen to the ground and cried, but his fists clench instead.

_“Let it all out,”_ the whisper returns. _“Let me out.”_

“Mimi!” Chen shouts his name, and he hugs his legs when he reaches him, the wolf trailing behind and nuzzling at Chen’s back. Jimin kneels to his level, and Chen falls to his chest. True to Jungkook’s words, the boy does exhaust himself until he can’t move anymore. He presses a lingering kiss on top of Chen’s head, feeling his breaths become more stable and his body limp.

💒

Much like his stay with Namjoon and the days back in the High City, Jimin doesn’t think his days has ever been busy like a royal should be. Hwasa’s training was the only highlight of his day. The only thing that was interesting enough to mention. Chen makes a mess of their lunch, stuffing his mouth and makes his cheeks bigger, looking up at him with those big eyes. Jimin requests a bath for both of them, and Chen is delighted as he splashes around, eyes full of wonder, and it swells Jimin’s heart.

Chen’s room is almost the same size as Jungkook’s, and Jimin allows Chen to pick up his outfit. He chooses yet another white fur attire, and he believes it majorly has to do with Elmo’s white fur. He sits Chen in front of him as he combs his hair backwards, using a hair tie to keep it off his face since the boy likes to move and play so much. When he’s done, Chen turns to him with a wide grin and hugs him.

“Mimi, I like you so so much!”

Jimin hugs him back and laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And Mimi likes you so so so much, too!”

The boy eventually sleeps in his arms, and Jimin stays next to him on the bed. He, himself, when he was younger, used to be too scared to sleep on his own. The room was too big for him, and every single creek stopped him from sleeping. It’s how he always found his way to Seokjin’s room, climbing beneath the blankets and accidentally waking him up, but Seokjin would always smile at him and hug him close. A tear falls on Chen’s face, and he quickly wipes it off. _What has changed?_ The question still haunts him everyday. _How come you’re hating me now when I still love you?_

It’s how Jungkook finds them later in the night, smiling warmly at them before he sits on the other side of Chen on the bed. “You two seem to have spent an adventurous day,” he whispers, afraid to wake the boy.

“He’s too energetic, I can barely keep up with him,” Jimin smiles down at Chen, brushing his fingers through the black hair. “So glad that the wolves aren’t as tired as I am.”

“He’d surely use you as his free ticket to the forest,” he sighs, getting up to leave.

“I’m very skilled now, I’ll have you know.”

“It’s not that,” Jungkook shakes his head. “Chen is really scared of anything big. He doesn’t do well with how the wolves shift. Taehyung tried once getting him close to Ember and he threw a fit the whole day.”

“Oh,” Jimin pauses. “I didn’t know … I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. His pout and waterworks are like magic on people.”

Jimin laughs, looking down at the sleeping boy on the bed. “He surely reminds me of someone.”

“Does he now?” Jungkook lifts an eyebrow.

“Do you always leave him to sleep on his own?”

“The wolves keep him company, so he’s safe. But on most days, he’s with me.”

“He’s just so young …”

“You’ve gotten too soft already,” Jungkook smiles at him.

“He’s your son, of course I would,” Jimin leans in to kiss Chen’s forehead before he gets up. “Just you wait, I’ll be his favorite uncle in no time.” And Jungkook smiles wider.

💒

Jungkook keeps to his promise. As soon as the door is closed, Jimin is trapped with Jungkook’s body pressing against him, lips mingling with his own, and Jimin wants to savor it, so he tugs at Jungkook’s hair, keeping the pace slow, and as much as he doesn’t want to break the kiss, he would rather to feel the warm skin beneath his touch, so he tilts his head to the side, placing a kiss on Jungkook’s cheek before he’s pulling him along towards the bed, articles of clothing falling to the ground as they go.

“It was much easier to get you out of your silks,” Jungkook huffs at the too many layers Jimin is wearing, and the latter laughs.

“You had to go and pick a kingdom that sees the sun every decade or so,” he retorts, straddling Jungkook’s thighs when his clothes are off entirely. Jungkook’s hands are everywhere, and it’s how he wants them, covering every inch of him until all he can feel is Jungkook and nothing more. He’s vividly aware that Jungkook’s gaze will eventually pick on the bruises hidden on his skin, if not his fingers first. He sighs against Jungkook’s lips. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Well, you don’t have to miss me no more,” Jungkook replies, leaning in to kiss him again and pull their bodies flush together, and the first spark of arousal hits with the slide of their dicks. He’s being lifted suddenly, and his back hits the mattress before Jungkook unlatches from him to grab the lube that Jimin tries so hard not to focus on why he has the small bottle half-empty. _Maybe he was masturbating_. He sits up and pushes Jungkook down on the bed instead, taking the small bottle from him, and he’s met with a raise of Jungkook’s brows. “You’ve been really into this position lately.”

“I have,” Jimin hums in response, leaning to kiss Jungkook again. He keeps the rest of this thoughts to himself, keeping Jungkook’s face close as he settles in his lap again and pours some of the lube on his fingers. Jungkook kneads his ass, sucking a mark on his neck and trailing his hands to his thighs next, and Jimin bites down on his bottom lip as he presses a finger inside.

“You’re a tease,” Jungkook murmurs against his chest, his lips trailing down until they capture one of his nipples, one hand rubbing against the other, and despite Jimin’s intentions to stay quiet for Chen’s sake, he can’t stifle his moan when Jungkook swirls his tongue on the bud and sucks, his body trembling and his finger stilling for a moment. He still keeps a hand on the back of Jungkook’s head, encouraging him to go further. He drops a kiss to the top of Jungkook’s head, pressing a second finger in, and he’s glad Jungkook isn’t the one doing it, because god it still hurts. “You’re tense.” He doesn’t realize he’s stopped again, body rigid as he closes his eyes and holds his breath until he hears Jungkook’s voice, and he opens his eyes to see the concern swimming in his orbs. Jungkook takes a hold of his wrist gently and pulls his fingers out, and Jimin sighs as he sits back. “What happened in the High City?” _Oh well, he couldn’t dodge that question forever_.

“I got raped,” he gets to the bottom of the topic, eyes sticking to Jungkook’s chest instead of his eyes. “It’s a distant memory now, I’ve the killed the guy,” he shrugs.

“Jimin-”

“I don’t want to remember,” he shakes his head. “I just want to feel you, please,” he looks up into Jungkook’s eyes, using his clean hand to stroke the side of Jungkook’s face.

“You must be hurt-” Jungkook leans back and shakes his head, gaze picking on the marks on his wrists and the scar behind his bangs. There’s another one at the back of his head if he looked close enough.

“And I want to feel the pain tomorrow and think back to us, not …” he trails off, and Jungkook looks away, a troubled expression tainting his face. Jimin wipes his hand on the sheets so he can cup Jungkook’s face with both hands now. He places a gentle kiss on the side of his face before looking into his eyes. “Please,” he begs again.

Jungkook’s shoulders fall as he sighs and closes his eyes. “I really shouldn’t be on board with your decisions anymore.”

“You really should stop worrying about me,” Jimin smiles, pressing another kiss on the tip of Jungkook’s nose. “I can handle my own,” he reaches for the small bottle of lube again. “I think I can handle my own now better actually,” he hums in thought. _If he practiced enough to master his own abilities that is_. “I’ll need to worry about you instead,” he grins at Jungkook, who doesn’t seem to be too amused, but Jimin will work him up again. He trails his hands on Jungkook’s length instead, and the latter’s breath hitches as he strokes him slowly. He leans in to kiss his lips, and thankfully, Jungkook moves against him, his hands that were resting on his thighs gripping now instead, and it’s more than enough for him to use a hand on himself again.

When he thinks he’s loose enough, he flips them again so he’s back on the bed, and Jungkook comes willingly this time, scattering light kisses all over his neck and shoulders as he spills more lube on himself, and Jimin locks his ankles around his waist, bringing him in for another deep kiss when he feels the tip pushing in, and he’s completely satisfied. Jungkook keeps an agonizing slow rhythm, but Jimin doesn’t mind at all. The longer he feels Jungkook inside him and all over him, the more he feels closer to home. Pleasure hits him on waves, up and down, there and then gone, and it keeps him on edge until he can’t anymore, pushing his hips up to get Jungkook deeper, and the latter gets the hint and changes the angle of his thrusts, one hand keeping him up while the other thumbs at his nipples, and Jimin can’t keep his mouth shut with the addition of teeth sinking into his neck. He keeps a hand on Jungkook’s back and uses the other to stroke himself, gasping a silent moan when he feels his orgasm hitting him with Jungkook pressing hard against his prostate.

Jungkook pulls out of him, and when Jimin blinks out of his haze, he realizes that he hasn’t come yet. “Scoot up,” he pats Jungkook’s thigh to get his attention. “I’ll get you off with my mouth.” He watches Jungkook gripping the base of his cock a little too tight as his lips part silently, and Jimin lifts his brows when he doesn’t move. It takes Jungkook a moment to collect himself, but he does what he’s told, scooting up until both thighs are at each side of Jimin’s face, and Jimin parts his lips and lets out his tongue as he looks up at Jungkook, feeling the strong muscles of his thighs flexing with the movement under his hands.

“God, you’re a sight,” Jungkook exhales shakily, pupils blown as he guides his dick to Jimin’s mouth, and Jimin tightens his hold on his thighs, dragging him down more until he could take his dick into his mouth. He’s done it plenty of times now. Spending four years with Namjoon had taught him a lot on the sex side, but just like sex with Jungkook always feels different to him, this time is no exception, and he moans with the heavy feeling of Jungkook’s dick on his tongue, the sound sending vibrations through Jungkook’s core, and he shudders above him. He grabs a hold of Jimin’s hair, but he doesn’t force a move on him. He sucks as hard as he can, and the sight of the plump lips around his dick gets Jungkook twitching, spilling more precum into Jimin’s mouth. “Shit,” his hips stutters, Jimin’s hands gripping higher on his thighs and pushing him further down his throat until he cannot keep his orgasm from spilling anymore, and he pulls at Jimin’s hair to get his dick out.

“You can come in my mouth, I’ll swallow,” Jimin says it like it’s nothing to him, and he lifts his head to get his lips on him again, and Jimin curses loudly again. It doesn’t take long before he’s gone, the tongue at his slit is too much as his head gets sucked by those pretty lips, and he spills his load right down Jimin’s throat. He licks him clean, gathering what dripped out of his mouth with his fingers and sucking it into his mouth, all while he keeps eye contact with Jungkook. He offers a smile, like he hadn’t just sucked the life out of him, and Jungkook gets off him before he gets hard again. Jimin is the one to get up first to clean himself up before he’s back snuggling to Jungkook on the bed. “Thank you,” he whispers quietly, and Jungkook almost laughs at him, but he leans in for a kiss instead.

💒

Jungkook is clothed again when he wakes up, but the lack of warmth isn’t what wakes him up today, it’s rather the quiet knocks on the door that gets his attention. He turns his head in time with Jungkook opening the door to see Chen walking in, clearly just woken up from the state of his hair and clothes, Elmo trailing behind him like it always does. Jungkook scoops him up in his arms and kisses his cheeks in greeting, and Jimin hears his cute giggles again. He takes advantage of the fact that Chen’s back is turned towards him, so he quickly picks his discarded clothes from the floor as quiet as possible and pulls them over his head.

 Chen turns and smiles big when he sees him, and Jungkook puts him down on the bed so he can get to Jimin. “How’s my favorite boy?” He plants a loud kiss on his cheek, and Chen giggles.

“I thought I was your favorite boy,” Jungkook pouts from the foot of the bed.

“He’s cuter,” Jimin pinches Chen’s cheeks, and the boy smiles shyly at him before turning to Jungkook, both hands clasped together in front of him, and he pouts and puffs his cheeks.

“Daddy, can I go with Mimi to the forest?” He looks at Jungkook with big eyes, and Jimin hugs the boy from behind, looking at Jungkook with a pout of his own.

“Yes, daddy, we will be good,” he adds, and Chen nods fervently.

“Ugh, you can’t do this to me,” Jungkook groans with a hand on his face. “Fine,” he agrees after a while, and Chen cheers loudly. Jungkook gives Chen a ruffle of his hair, and Jimin can see the worry in his eyes, so he mouths ‘I’ll take care of him, don’t worry’ to ease some of it. Jungkook leaves, and Jimin tries to get Chen’s hair to be decent enough until he can dress up and go to his room to dress him up as well when the door opens, and he sees the woman again, Chen’s mother, entering without even knocking. Chen shrinks into him, and Jimin seriously doesn’t know how he seems to hide from his own mother all the time, but he bets she didn’t even want him in the first place. He’s merely here to continue the line of succession.

She doesn’t even bother looking at Chen, sharp eyes scanning his body first before she takes a deep breath and crosses her arms over her chest. If she had been the one lying on this bed before him, he isn’t sure, but he circles his arms around Chen so the boy feels less anxious. “I’ll get Chen ready,” he tells her, because he still cannot ease that odd feeling about her. “He’ll be staying with me today, so you can rest,” he tries to sound cool and gentle, but the expression on her face doesn’t change.

“And for how long exactly are you staying?” She questions.

“For as long as I want,” he retorts with a fake smile, one that seem to irritate her. “Is there an issue with that?” She glances at Chen, probably wanting to say something but deciding against it with the presence of the child, so she just turns and leaves, the door swinging open and left as it is making Jimin more than annoyed. He exhales slowly, reminding himself that Chen is still in his arms, so with his next inhale, he smiles for Chen, turning his head until he can see the boy, and Chen’s big eyes turn to him. “Let’s get you dressed, yeah?”

💒

Chen insists they play hide and seek, and Jimin keeps an opening between his fingers so he can make sure the boy doesn’t stray too far. He counts loudly, watching as Chen hugs Elmo to his chest and hide behind a big tree. Jimin finishes the count, approaching a different tree just to hear Chen giggling before he rounds the one he’s hiding behind to surprise him when he finds nothing, and he frowns.

“Chen?” He calls, looking right and left, and he hasn’t even heard his footsteps in the snow. Panic starts rising in his chest, and he calls his name louder. “Chen?!” The little wolf is also nowhere to be seen, and Jimin starts running in all kinds of directions until he trips and falls, his face colliding with snow and another smell. When he sits up, there’s red tainting the snowy ground, and he barely has time to recover before something sharp hits his side and he quickly rolls away.

The woman from earlier comes to his view, and Jimin avoids her next attack, noticing the sharp metal decorating both of her hands that she uses as a weapon. Her movements are too quick, and his fur is too heavy. He’s used to dueling with Hwasa on grass or stony ground, his light fabric makes his moves easier, and his sword acting as a way of both attack and defense, and he lacks all of this right now. She scratches his face twice, and Jimin’s eyes widen as he sees those sharp knives going for his throat. “Stop!” He shouts, hands gripping her wrists, and she does. Eyes narrowing at him. “The hell is wrong with you?!”

“I never trust a whisperer. Your meddling with my family will only bring it apart.”

“It’s your own vile actions that would,” he argues.

“When was the last time you stepped foot into a place that didn’t erupt in chaos?” She challenges, and Jimin is startled. “Do you know how whisperers died?” She tilts her head to the side. “They killed themselves after coming to conclusion that they can never fix their mistakes. And do you know why they lived on their own? Why they never escaped their little group? Because your kind never knew how to live without forcing themselves on others. It’s what they do, and they only bred with incest.” Jimin pushes her away roughly, sitting up and wiping the blood off his face. “I’m doing you a favor ending your life here.” She stands up again, and Jimin looks at the trail of blood where a little white wolf bleeds into the snow. It must be Elmo.

“Where’s Chen?” He asks instead. The boy would be in a horrid shock if he sees this. “Why did you do that?!”

“You know the answer,” she replies. He glares at her and she leaves. He hurries to the wolf, seeing it no longer breathes, and Chen is a little further away lying in the snow. He gets up and gets to him, cupping his face and sighing in relief when he feels the boy still breathing. Once his hands move, he notices the blood following the movement and he flinches away, forgetting that he wiped his own blood with his hands. Maybe she is right. Whatever he touches surely dies, and that thought terrifies him.

💒

He doesn’t know what she gave to Chen, but the boy doesn’t wake up all the way up to his room, and Jimin feels responsible for his state. _What kind of mother that does that to her own son? How will Chen cooperate without Elmo?_ The boy is too young and too attached to that particular wolf that Jimin can already imagine his puffy eyes and stained red cheeks.

_When was the last time you stepped foot into a place that didn’t erupt in chaos?_

He doesn’t want to go down memory lane, but his mind is persistent. If he and Taehyung were never switched at birth, maybe he would have a better relationship with Seokjin. If Wonho had wanted him the same way he had wanted Taehyung, then maybe things would have turned for the better for his kingdom. Maybe Wonho would be still alive, maybe his parents too. If Namjoon had accepted Seokjin’s offer to marry Taehyung, Hwasa wouldn’t be able to overthrown him. And if he hadn’t been the one in Jungkook’s love life, Chen would be happier now.

_Do you know how whisperers died? They killed themselves after coming to conclusion that they can never fix their mistakes._

He leans in to press a soft kiss to Chen’s forehead. “You’ll grow up to be a fine man just like your father,” he smiles faintly and leaves, feet dragging him back to the forest, and he stands in front of the river, his own reflection staring back at him before a larger shadow covers his own. He doesn’t know how deep it is, but the pain in his chest won’t fade away. He takes a deep breath and looks at the larger reflection. “Get it out,” he orders, and he watches the wolf lowering itself down in the river until it’s completely gone. He waits a couple of beats before the wolf’s head is out of the water, the casket between his teeth as it lays it slowly in front of him. It breaks the chains free and changes back to its smaller form, and Jimin sees the water seeping into the snow before he opens it.

He never imagined that he, the one who put Hoseok inside in the first place, would be the one who gets him out as well. The latter greets him with a lazy smirk, taking a big gulp of air into his lungs and groaning. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to breathe again?” He sighs, looking down at himself and pulling the knives Black Eye had planted into his chest to keep him immobile are put away one by one, blood oozing down his body, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“You’ll never harm Jungkook, Chen, or Taehyung,” Jimin looks him in the eye. “And you’ll follow my orders, understand?”

“Well, look at you,” Hoseok’s smirk grows. “Driven by emotions that will kill you from the inside out. If I had known you’re a pure whisperer before, I would have killed you with my bare hands.” Jimin takes a step back, not sure if his orders have gone through Hoseok, but he’s weaker now, so he can lock him up again if he wanted and throw him back in the river.

“How did you even reach me?”

“I possess the body of a whisperer,” he motions down his body. “I’ve felt your influence reaching deep within the forest when you stepped foot in here.”

“And why would you help me?” Jimin narrows his eyes at him.

“Because it’s better than lying down for another century or so,” Hoseok frowns at the blood still leaking from his body. “It’s about time we set this world to action, don’t you think?” He looks up again with a smirk.

“We’re not setting anything to action,” Jimin says sternly.

“Darling,” Hoseok cracks his neck and groans again. “You’re a whisperer,” he turns to look at Jimin again. “Whether you like it or not, you can never avoid your own influence. What did you just say to me a moment ago?” He hums. “Oh, yeah, those friends of yours … You’d hate something to happen to them,” the smirk growing on his face. “I can smell war in the air, and you’re an essential part of it.”

“Get cleaned,” Jimin dismisses him. “And stay low. I don’t want you to cause any kind of scenes.”

Hoseok steps out of the casket and inhales deeply again. “Then what?”

“We’ll leave,” he says quietly. Hoseok stares at him for another moment before he bows.

“As you wish.”

💒

The destroyed area inside the city looks like a big hole filled with nothing but dirt and ashes, and it doesn’t help that he can see it every single day from his balcony. If it wasn’t for Ember’s presence by his side, he doesn’t know how he would have survived so far.

“You’re looking lost again,” he’s startled from his thoughts, and he tears his gaze away from the city. “They’re working on the damage. It will be soon that it will go back looking like the rest of the city,” Yoongi smiles at him, but Jimin’s words pierce through his ears instead.

“Jimin told me you had seen him in the fire.”

Yoongi furrows his brows. “Yeah.”

“Were you the one to get him out?”

“I didn’t know he was the one who caused it,” Yoongi clicks his tongue.

“No one knows the guards formation more than you do,” Taehyung turns back to the city. “He hasn’t ratted you out, but it takes no genius to know that even after I gave the order for his head, you were the one to get him out of the city.” He receives no answer, and he turns to Yoongi again.

“Haven’t you two discussed this already? You’ve dropped the order.”

“Did you help him out for the same reason you helped him with Wonho?” And again, Yoongi just stares at him with his furrowed brows. “Did you?” He repeats.

“Yes.” Taehyung looks at him for a couple of seconds before he turns to Ember. The dragon had been feeling more than well those past days thanks to Jimin’s advice, and it’s easier to deal with it when he knows _what_ he’s dealing with.

“I don’t want you inside the kingdom,” he tells Yoongi after a long pause.

“Taehyung-”

“It’s final,” he says and leaves on Ember’s back, flying above the city and higher into the clouds, seeing the high walls surrounding the city and how easily he can go above them now compared to when he was on the ground. Ember is enough, he tells himself this again.

💒

He finds Jungkook where the white wolf had died, alone with a deep frown on his face. He’s connected to the wolves somehow, in a way Jimin could never understand, but he knows that it affects him just as much as a close friend or family. He looks up when he notices Jimin approaching.

“It was my fault,” he says before anything. “But Chen is safe.”

“He hasn’t seen it,” Jungkook tells him, and it’s not in a form of question, the frown never leaving his face. “And he won’t ever forget it nor forgive her.”

“It was my fault,” he repeats.

“You cannot take the blame for this,” Jungkook shakes his head.

“You’ll destroy your family,” Jimin insists, stepping closer to him. “Jungkook, listen to me,” he sighs, glancing at the dead wolf. “She’s his mother, and he needs her in his life.”

“She only carried him for nine months. She never cared for him.” _Until now_ , Jimin wants to add, but he bites his tongue. “He’s my son,” he continues, anger clear in his tone. “I shall not allow her to do as she pleases. I’m her king!”

“You shall not,” Jimin frowns at him, and Jungkook looks at him in a weird way that makes him realize he just issued an order, and he takes a step back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t …”

“Chen would be angry at her,” Jungkook glances at the wolf. “Her presence isn’t needed. I shall dismiss her.” Jimin looks at him and exhales slowly. He hadn’t changed his mind, it seems.

“She’s an excellent fighter, though not to rival Hwasa,” he comments. “You would need her in times of war.”

“You seem too concerned about Hwasa and war,” Jungkook replies.

“She’s got her eyes on the throne, and you should know that you might be a target as well. She’s more interested in Ember but-”

“Shall I be worried over Taehyung?”

“No,” Jimin pauses. “Not yet.” Jungkook turns to look at the wolf again, and the bile in Jimin’s throat rises. It’s hard to swallow it down, but he takes a deep breath and looks at Jungkook. “I know you don’t like my stupid decisions,” he starts, and Jungkook looks at him with a frown. “But it would be the last one you hear, I promise.” He takes the step he retreated in favor of holding Jungkook’s hands, hating how his gaze catches on the fresh wounds on his face.

“I know I already don’t like it.”

Jimin kisses him, because he’ll miss him so much, and it never gets easier to leave him for a second time. Jungkook exhales shakily against his lips when they part, and his eyes focus on his face while Jimin keeps his own closed. His scars burn, but his body feels warm, and he wants to freeze this moment and keep it in his heart forever. He wishes he can keep Jungkook forever.

_When was the last time you stepped foot into a place that didn’t erupt in chaos?_

“I cannot stay,” he whispers. “And I cannot bear to watch your kingdom erupt in flames like Taehyung’s.” Jungkook’s hands come up to put distance between them so he can get a better look at Jimin’s face, and he opens his eyes to see Jungkook’s eyes, reminding himself that he should feel the pain too, he should share the heartbreak. “It’s not a choice I like to have, but it’s one that I should.”

“You cannot-”

“You’ll never look for me or follow me,” Jimin tells him strictly. “And I’ll never cross your way,” he continues. “You’ll carry on your duties as a king, and accept the support from the people who love you.”

“Chen just lost his favorite pet,” Jungkook looks at him helplessly. “You’re forcing him to lose his favorite uncle too?” Jimin’s gaze trails back to the wolf. “You’re cruel,” Jungkook’s voice breaks, and Jimin returns his gaze to him, hugging him tightly. “You’re so cruel.”

“He’ll grow up and hate me, but he’ll understand,” he replies. “There won’t be a single day where I won’t miss you two,” he smiles sadly. “Give him lots of kisses and hugs for me,” he pulls back and presses one last kiss on Jungkook’s lips and takes a step back before he regrets it. Jungkook doesn’t move to follow just like he ordered, and he cannot bear to see the broken look in his eyes any longer. “You’re the only one I’ve ever loved. The only one I’ll _ever_ love,” he attempts to smile again. “Farewell, Jungkook.”

He turns and leaves, the tears freely falling on his cheeks, but he doesn’t look back.

_Live like you’re never one of us._

Oh, how he wishes he could have.

💒

“That person at the other side of the market.”

It’s been nearly a month since he and Hoseok had taken a hiding in this land. It’s close to the shore, and has a very nice weather. Hoseok still collects weird -but useful- potions, and it helped him cover most of his wounds. He had also been helping him with how to use his abilities; something he’s greatly thankful for.

“I see him.” His eyes trail over the back of the stranger. He now knows that he cannot control the mind or the heart of anyone, but he can control their bodies. However, there is a trick, one that he’s been trying too hard now to master.

“Make him come to you,” Hoseok tells him. “Whisper.”

Jimin takes a deep breath and tries to focus. He doesn’t need to see the person’s face, doesn’t need to know who he is, and his whispers don’t have to be vocal at all. The person slowly turns, feeling the influence, and Jimin’s eyes widen when he sees their face. They turn to face away when he loses focus, and Hoseok sighs beside him. People block his vision when they move inside the market, and he quickly moves out of the ally they were at to try to get to him.

“You’re supposed to make them come to you, not the other way round,” he hears Hoseok mumbling behind him, but he’ll try and make it work later. Right now, as he reaches the person, he grabs their arm and they turn to face him, and Jimin’s eyes hadn’t been tricking him at all.

“Yoongi? What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Yoongi retorts, looking at him in confusion. “You’re supposed to be with Jungkook,” he whisper-shouts. Hoseok catches up to them, and Yoongi glances at him with a frown.

“This is Hoseok,” Jimin tells him, and turns to Hoseok next. “You’ll not harm Yoongi as well.” The said person raises his brows at him. “He knows,” he explains, and Hoseok blinks at them.

“You’ll create a scene in the market,” Hoseok reminds him. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Hoseok hands Yoongi his robes and leaves them be when they’re inside the temple, and if their clothes weren’t any indication of how they chose their hiding place, Yoongi now gets the whole picture. The place is quiet, big, and empty, and they stand at the far end of the room. Jimin glances behind him before he lights the candles and steps back.

“How they believed you’re pure is beyond me,” Yoongi comments.

“Hoseok has a way of convincing people,” he replies. “One that doesn’t require me exposing myself.”

“Why are you here?” Yoongi turns to him, and Jimin stares at the wax melting before he answers.

“I caused a fire in the City of Shadows,” he pauses. “Not a physical one, but enough to know that I would eventually melt the snow,” he turns to Yoongi. “I almost drove away all of his allies, so I made the decision to leave,” he inhales deeply. “You know, I’ve hated you so much when I had to leave Jungkook the first time, but I guess I hate myself more when I’m doing it for a second time,” he whispers the last part. “I made it quick though, so he’ll hate me for it. What about you?”

Yoongi blinks at him and turns to face the melting candles. “Taehyung knows I was the one to get you out of the city.”

Jimin gasps. “I didn’t-”

“I know,” he cuts him off. “But he also knows that I’m the one who has access to the guards’ positions all around the city.

“Yoongi,” Jimin calls his name quietly, reaching to hold his hand, and when he turns to face him, there’s a frown on his face. “I’m sorry. I genuinely thought that we parted ways on good terms. I never expected him to be still bitter about it.”

Yoongi turns to the candles again and sighs. “Do you actually pray in this place?”

Jimin turns to the candles as well. “Sometimes,” he confirms. “It’s hard to know at all times whether your loved ones are safe, so yes, I do pray for them.” He had stayed in this room for too many days on his own that he’s reminded of the damage he had caused.

“Is there a specific ritual?” Yoongi asks, and Jimin glances at him.

“I pretend, Yoongi. I don’t know their beliefs. I just …” He shrugs. “Feel like maybe my prayers will be answered.” Yoongi hums and closes his eyes, and Jimin looks at him when he stays quiet for too long. “Who are you praying for?”

“My fallen comrades,” he answers, and the hand still holding Yoongi’s squeezes.

“My ignorance almost cost me my life, and I apparently lost a friend for it. I’ve never asked about your clan’s true name.”

“Krakens,” Yoongi replies as he opens his eyes.

“As in-”

“Yes, the island. We live on the island. We don’t wander around homeless like you’ve thought.”

“Have you come here to board a ship? To return home?”

“No,” Yoongi shakes his head. “It’s not home _home_. I’ve never been born there, just taken as a slave when I was young, if you hadn’t been able to tell why I look so different from them. But I’ve worked my way to the top until Wonho listened to me and kept me close. Now that he’s gone, there’s no point in going back, so, I’m homeless again,” he shrugs. “Guess you’re stuck with me now. You owe me one.”

“People who I keep close always suffer.”

“In case you haven’t heard what I just said, I have nowhere to go” he turns to Jimin and squeezes his hand back. “Besides, you look like you might need a friend.” Jimin smiles at him softly, eyes looking even softer, and he offers a smile of his own back.

“They’re going to kick us out when they see you two,” Hoseok interrupts them, appearing with new robes. The bells start ringing loudly, and Hoseok glances outside before he turns back to them. “Planned assassination happened just now,” he informs them, and Jimin’s eyes widen. “There’s an army appearing at the borders, and from the looks of it, this land had already lost.”

“I’ve seen no army close by,” Yoongi squints his eyes, glancing at the two of them. But the word ‘planned assassination’ reminds Jimin of how in a blink of an eye, he found Wonho’s body lying in a pool of blood and the loss of his crown. They don’t need an army to do that, just some skilled assassins to get rid of the higher ranks and the rest will submit. With the appearance of an army to aid their claim, this land is doomed. The bells keep ringing until he sees the high priest and his entourage hurrying down the stairs, and Hoseok pulls the hood of his robes over his head, trailing behind the high priest and coming to a halt outside the temple.

Jimin sees foreign soldiers at every corner, but what catches his eyes is the woman riding high on her horse before them, surrounded by a few soldiers. She steps down, hair long and straight, like she hadn’t been involved in the battle, but her fierce eyes and tainted blade of her sword tells him otherwise. She looks down on them, and the high priest shakes in his place.

“I, general Moonbyul, here to announce that this land now belongs to queen Hwasa; queen of the Iron throne.” Jimin looks up in horror. “Pledge your loyalty now, or there shall be a massacre on my hands.” Her voice cuts through the eerie silence that has taken over. The high priest and the rest of the monks fall to their knees, and if it wasn’t for Yoongi’s pull on his robes, he would have surely lost his head. He bows with the rest of them, heart beating loudly in his chest. Moonbyul seems satisfied as a smirk appears on her face, fingers tapping on the handle of the sword before she unsheathes it, and in one swift move, the high priest head drops to the floor. Jimin presses his nails to his skin until it draws blood, and Hoseok’s warning gaze stops him from shouting at her to stop, but it’s a clear message; a display of power. Hwasa is merciless, and will stop at nothing. When Moonbyul is pleased with herself, she sheathes her sword back and fixes her hair before she leaves on her horse again, the soldiers staying behind.

The monks hurry to cover the high priest’s body, and Jimin turns to Yoongi. “If Hwasa had taken over the Iron Throne, she’ll surely go after Taehyung soon,” he whispers to him. “She’s been obsessed with the dragon for a long while now.”

“Ember would never follow anyone but Taehyung,” Yoongi shakes his head.

“Hwasa has knowledge about dragons that rivals my own. I wouldn’t be surprised if she makes Ember bend the knee for her,” he shudders at the thought. “She has _real_ influence.” Hoseok pulls them away when the other monks don’t pay them no mind, too busy mourning the loss of the high priest. “God, I don’t even know if Namjoon had escaped her wrath or not.”

“Calm down, and stay low,” Hoseok warns them. “We don’t want their attention to be drawn towards us. Has the general ever seen you before?”

Jimin shakes his head. “I haven’t seen her before, and I doubt I was worthy enough for Hwasa to mention me.”

“Should we head back to the High City?” Yoongi asks.

“ _If_ we can get out,” Hoseok glances back at the soldiers scattering everywhere.

Jimin shuts his eyes tightly, sending a prayer that she doesn’t reach Taehyung or Jungkook, but he knows Hwasa, knows she’s strong and vigorous. He opens his eyes and sees the blood on the temple’s grounds. He had lost his crown, _and Taehyung will lose too_.

💒

The damage Ember has done is indeed huge, and Jungkook frowns at the area still under reparation. No wonder Taehyung had been shaking in his arms not that long ago. The dragon has been rapidly growing in size, and he doesn’t know to which extent it can continue to grow. The dragon flies next to them before it takes to the sky, and Taehyung stares after it fondly.

“Ember is looking more astonishing as the days go by.”

“As much as I hate to acknowledge it, I’d say it’s thanks to Jimin,” he replies and turns to Jungkook. “He told me some important information about dragons when we were back at your kingdom.” It makes Jungkook smile, even if Taehyung doesn’t. “Speaking of the devil, how come he hasn’t accompanied you?” And his smile falls again. He wants to tell Taehyung that Jimin had left him, with a short goodbye and little to know about his plans, but his tongue won’t form the words, and it takes no genius to know that it’s because Jimin’s influence is taking over, so he trails his gaze across the room instead.

“Where’s Yoongi? I haven’t seen him around.”

“I thought you don’t fancy him.”

“Has something happened between you two?” Jungkook furrows his brows, and Taehyung looks away.

“I sent him away.”

“Why?” Jungkook’s confusion grows.

Taehyung sighs. “Are you staying? Shall I ask the servants to prepare you a room?” He asks instead, and Jungkook doesn’t say anything about it. They have been both dodging each other’s question, so he stands up and sits next to Taehyung, draping an arm over his shoulder and bringing him closer.

“Of course I am,” he offers a smile when Taehyung looks at him. “I missed the late hour conversations we used to have at this castle.” And it brings a smile out of Taehyung too. He doesn’t need a reason to visit his best friend, but Jimin’s warning about Hwasa steals his sleep at night. Jennie is investigating it, even though he had taken a dislike towards her, and Chen hasn’t been feeling well either, but she’s more than capable of coming back with the missing puzzle piece that he needs at the moment, and he can’t bear another heavy weight to land upon Chen.

💒

Moonbyul is nowhere to be seen, and Jimin suspects she’s off to conquer another land for Hwasa. The guards’ formation is unknown, but he cannot wait any longer, so they sneak out in the middle of the night, and what’s a better opportunity to test his new skill? It’s hard to see clearly in the dark, especially when the helmet covers most of the guards’ faces, but Jimin relies heavily on his luck this time.

_Look away, please look away._

Yoongi is light on his feet, so he goes first, unnoticed as the guards keep their backs turned. Hoseok is next to go, and Jimin follows them until they’re out of sight. It’s satisfying to know that his abilities are actually working. He keeps doing it as they bounce from one hideout to the next until they’re completely out of town. They have no horses, but according to Yoongi, there should be a nearby village they could use for rest.

💒

The city isn’t known for its powerful soldiers, and the guards at the gates are easy to take out. She looks up at the high walls, for what the city has been named after, and thinks how it’s a shame that it’s not used to its full advantage. Archers on top would stop the intruders, alarming the city of any upcoming threats. But those who find gold and diamond easier to catch than working hard to obtain them will forever remain inadequate.

Moonbyul must be on her way now spreading her name upon the lands she gathers as she walks inside the city streets towards the meeting point. Infiltrating the city has never been easier to achieve. It’s a poor choice that Taehyung relies on his dragon to protect an entire kingdom. For what it’s worth, the dragon _can_ protect or destroy an entire kingdom. No one had seen a dragon in ages, and preparing to defend against it requires many trial and errors. Solar is by her side carrying the weapons that will be handled to the men she sent months ago acting as merchants. Speaking of which, she smiles when the rendezvous is complete, seeing her men approaching.

“We’ve got company,” one of them informs her. “Jeon is here.”

Hwasa hums and turns to her side. “Solar, you take care of him. I have no time to deal with it.” Solar nods, and she turns towards the chains her men are carrying.

_Soon_.

💒

A loud growl wakes him up, and it takes only mere seconds for the growl to stop and a thump on the floor follows that makes him shoot up from the bed, handing reaching for his sword blindly. There’s a figure above him, nimble moves that pins him back on the bed, and he barely dodges the punch thrown on his face, something sharp cutting his cheek. He manages to get a kick that gets the figure off him, but not harmed. He realizes that the blood on the floor is from his own wolves being slayed, and this person must be really good if they got his wolves before they can shift. With his feet on the ground, he realizes it’s a girl, wielding a double-edged sword, and she wastes no time in attacking him again, but he’s prepared for it this time and is able to block her attack.

Her face isn’t covered though he doesn’t recognize her. She’s definitely careless about her identity, and that doesn’t settle well with him. She swings her swords at him, and he hooks his blade over it to bring it to the ground, holding the handle in between to retrieve the weapon, but she untangles them quickly, leaving her with one sword, and she pulls on the chain connecting both blades to get the other back in her other hand. She’s skilled, he’d give her that, but he’s been trained his entire life too, and when they clash next, he pushes with his physical power to throw her at the ground. He kicks her swords away, but she reaches with her hands to squeeze around his throat, and Jungkook doesn’t know if she really is careless about her own life, since he _can_ cut her hands with his sword right now, or if she has a different plan in mind.

A loud scream startles him, and instead of cutting her hands, he hits her on the head and hurries off outside the room, heart beating loudly in his chest. In the main hall, he sees Ember struggling, chains tying him to the ground, mouth chained as well so it’s not able to blast fire, and its skin is pierced with the chains. Next to him is Taehyung with a large open wound on his abdomen, and Jungkook hurries to his side, pressing on the wound to stop more blood from coming out. Taehyung is coughing blood, but his eyes are focused on his dragon as he clutches weakly at Jungkook’s arm.

“Don’t … Ember … Kook …” His words are barely forming, and Jungkook turns back to the dragon, his blood running cold when he sees its energy drained along with its blood, and none other than Hwasa is standing before them. She doesn’t even glance their way as she orders her men to take Ember away, and the girl that killed his wolves follow her outside. Taehyung coughs more blood, looking up at him with teary eyes, but Jungkook can’t go after her right now, not with a bleeding Taehyung in his arms.

_Jimin was right._

💒

The village Yoongi talked about was indeed closer than he thought, but they still lacked food or water, and walking for a whole day made him feel like he’s close to dying. Hoseok is off about something, though he doesn’t tell, and Jimin is stressed enough to talk it out with him. The place hasn’t fallen yet under Hwasa’s control, which should ease his worries a little. They find a small inn, and they’re quick to order something to fill their empty stomach with.

“Let me check if I can gather something,” Yoongi tells him before he’s off, and Jimin’s gaze lingers on him for a while before it catches on another familiar face, sitting with their head down and a cup in their hands, and Jimin shoots up from his chair, leaving Hoseok confused at their table. Once he reaches the person, they look up at the shadow looming over them, recognition striking in their eyes while relief fills Jimin’s.

“Jimin?”

“I thought you were dead,” Jimin sighs out a reply, and the cup spills on the table and rolls as Namjoon jumps to his feet, and Jimin is met with a tight hug and a kiss on top of his head.

“I sent my men after you but they found no trail,” Namjoon pulls away to look at his face, and Jimin is reminded again of that one dreadful night, so while he’s glad Namjoon isn’t dead, he still glares up at him.

“Hwasa was after me, and look at you now,” he scoffs. “I told you so.”

Namjoon’s arms falls to his sides, and a frown takes over his features. “I didn’t think she would do this,” he mumbles, and Jimin raises his brows at him and crosses his arms over his chest.

“All the red signals were right in front of your face, and you chose to be blind to it!”

“She’s my sister!” Namjoon argues back. “Would you ever have thought of Seokjin to shoot an arrow at you?” Jimin is startled, and he takes a step back as he stares at Namjoon in shock. Namjoon sighs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t wish to remind you of it.”

Jimin shakes his head, not wanting to bring up painful memories. “Did you run away or are you working under Hwasa’s shadow now?”

“I ran away,” Namjoon says it quietly, shame filling his tone. “But I will get my throne back,” he looks up at Jimin. “My father passed away after an illness. She rose to a position that isn’t hers. People don’t like to be ruled by fear, they wouldn’t accept her.” He reaches for Jimin’s hands and takes them in his own. “I’m sure there are people who are willing to assist us-”

“I have far more important things than getting you back on the throne,” Jimin pulls his hands away with a furrow to his brows. “Hwasa is after my friends, and I cannot let her have her way.”

“We’re after the same person,” Namjoon tries reaching out for him again.

“But not the same purpose,” Jimin takes another step back. Namjoon stares at him for a moment before he straightens up.

“Do you not support my reign?”

“You were good to me during the period I stayed with you, but that’s it. I believe you got what you wanted while you still had it,” he turns on his heels, but a hand on his elbow stops him.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Jimin pushes him away roughly, and Namjoon blinks his eyes at him with his mouth gaped. “It means that you’re not a priority in my life.” He storms out of the inn, empty stomach forgotten, and he’s glad when Namjoon doesn’t register his words fast enough to go after him. He bumps a body on his way, and he looks up to find Yoongi.

“That wasn’t the smartest move you’ve done,” Hoseok says from behind him, and Jimin turns to face them both. “He might be an asset.”

“He knows shit,” Jimin replies.

“Then a threat you shall consider.” Hoseok’s tone tells him what he means, but Jimin shakes his head.

“He’s not powerful enough to be considered a threat.”

“Not someone I shouldn’t be laying my hands on, then?” Hoseok’s smirk isn’t pleasant, but Jimin ignores him, turning to Yoongi instead. Thankfully, he doesn’t ask about what happened.

“I heard people talk about a shipment being transferred,” Yoongi fixes his gaze on Jimin. “The description is awfully resembling only one creature I know.”

“Ember,” Jimin whispers.

“They’re mostly heading towards the Iron Throne.”

“Then we need to be on our way,” Jimin sniffs.

“You must have lost your mind,” Hoseok warns him. “There is only three of us against Hwasa’s army, and you’re marching straight towards the lion’s den!”

“You’re underestimating me,” Jimin turns to him. “If there’s one thing I’ve known the past four years, is what every road leads where inside and outside the castle. Besides,” he turns to Yoongi, seeing the anxiety in his eyes. “I don’t know what she had done to Taehyung to rip Ember away like this, but she wants the dragon alive, and I shall never forgive myself if anything happens to either of them.”

“You’re posing a threat to everyone you know if you plan to expose yourself,” Hoseok reminds him, and Jimin knows. He inhales a shaky breath and looks at the horizon.

“I don’t think I can stay hidden forever anyway.”

💒

Tracking Ember is dangerous considering how Hwasa guards her most prized possession, and Jimin won’t try to face her in her element, and so they resort to travel their way to the Iron Throne, taking a different passage that Jimin knows all too well. He misses Misty, and he wishes he would have asked Jungkook about her, and the thought of Jungkook makes him even sadder. He still can’t get Namjoon’s words out of his head. Seokjin manages to conquer most of his thoughts, and the miserable look in Namjoon’s eyes as he sits alone inside the inn must have matched his own when Seokjin first started to target him.

They find the roads to the castle all blocked, and they have to take down more than a few guards on their way just to sneak in, and the sight of what awaits them renders him speechless. Ember is chained, rough wounds covering its scales and fresh blood still drips out of them. The dragon is whimpering quietly, too tired and in pain, and with its mouth sealed shut with heavy chains so it can’t unleash its flames. Jimin’s heart aches at the sight, and he notices next the big circle drawn around the dragon with Hwasa standing outside of it, holding her sword. She makes a cut on her own hand, making the blood drip onto the circle, and Jimin watches with wide eyes as the circle glows and Ember’s voice becomes louder. They’re still too far for him to be able to issue an order, and he hears Hoseok muttering something about black magic and what Hwasa must have done to get her hands on it, and Yoongi’s desperate tries to stop him, but he cannot watch helplessly from the side when he knows he can do something.

The guards notice him, and he’s not weaponless as the last time. They’ve borrowed some swords from the guards they’ve knocked down, and Hwasa had taught him more than enough to be able to fight well against multiple opponents. She notices him, her sharp gaze moving along his figure silently, and he shows no mercy to her followers, slashing and hitting everyone that comes his way like he’s in a frenzy. He hears Yoongi shouting at him again, sees Hwasa’s smirk as the glow of the circle disappears, and Jimin stops abruptly when Ember rises to its feet, the chains falling from around its body, and spreads its wounded wings. Hwasa unties the chains around its mouth, and her smile is wicked when she looks at Jimin again, muttering something he can’t hear as she rides on top of Ember.

“So you’ve come to me again,” She addresses him. “How foolish of you. I have already crushed your little friends, and the rest of the world will soon fall after.” Ember’s eyes shine bright blue as it growls. “I wish we could’ve had more time together, Jimin. But good times must come to an end,” she smiles again. “Burn him.”

Ember fires at him, and Yoongi pulls him away just in time as they both fall to the ground. “Ember, stop!” Jimin shouts at the dragon, but those blue eyes shine again at him as it opens its mouth. Yoongi curses next to him and he’s pulled to his feet again so they can run. The flames follow them until they’re hidden behind a stone wall where they meet with Hoseok.

“I fear your influence will fall on deaf ears,” Hoseok tells him. “She appears to know more than I have ever known about black magic during all the decades I’ve lived.” They hear Hwasa’s laugh from behind them, the guards no longer bothering themselves with the three of them. “You must get to the dragon,” Hoseok turns to him, and Jimin faces him with wide eyes. “You can erase her control through physical contact. I don’t know if she, too, is immune to your influence through black magic, but once you get a hold of the dragon, it should be easier from there.”

“There is such thing?” Yoongi questions.

“You’d be surprised to know,” Hoseok hums, surprisingly calm. “Jimin’s influence might do damage, but not to her. Summoning demons to protect you isn’t that hard, but the cost is tremendous.”

Jimin gulps, trying to calm himself down as he hears Hwasa approaching with Ember again. “How can I get to Ember when Hwasa’s sharp gaze can’t leave no one?”

“We can cause a distraction,” Hoseok suggests, looking at Yoongi for approval.

“You’ll be burnt!” Jimin whisper-shouts. “I know what a dragon’s fire is capable of!”

“Then you have to be quick on your feet, boy,” Hoseok pats his shoulder. Yoongi is hesitant for a moment before he takes a deep breath and nods at Hoseok. The latter raises three fingers, one finger going down at a time before there is none, and they jump in different directions.

Ember’s head whips to where Yoongi and Hoseok emerge out first, and it soon launches at them, the flames creating a trail of destruction to follow their movement, and it catches on Yoongi’s boots as he falls to the ground and hurries to take them off. Hwasa sees him from the corner of her eyes, and Ember turns to him swiftly, knocking him down as well.

“Should I give you an easy death?” Hwasa’s voice is light, like this is merely a game for her. “Or a slow one?” She hums, and when he turns, Ember’s sharp teeth comes to his view. “You used to entertain me,” her smile falls. “It’s a shame that you have to go.” Ember’s face comes closer, and to anyone else, it might seem crazy, but he reaches out his hand, landing on Ember’s scales before it opens its mouth.

“Stop!”

Hwasa furrows her brows at him, but Jimin sees Ember’s eyes turning to red again, like the first time he had touched the dragon and it turned from gold to red. Ember shakes Hwasa off its back, and she falls to the ground with a surprised yelp. Yoongi and Hoseok hurry to his side, and his vision starts to get blurry. He leans over Ember for support as Hwasa turns to look at him, wide-eyed at first before she chuckles to herself, holding her side as she sits up as she winces in pain.

“Well, well, well,” she smiles wider at him. “If it ain’t a day filled with wonders.” Jimin starts losing his balance, and luckily, Yoongi is there to catch him in time.

“Let’s go,” he whispers, and Ember lowers itself so they can get on her back.

“You’re not going to kill me, Jimin?” Hwasa raises her voice to reach him. “You’re as weak as the first time I’ve seen you. You’ll never grow into something more. How unfortunate.”

But he allows her words to reach him no further as Ember takes off to the sky.

💒

Taehyung’s faint hold on his hand is the only thing that assures him that he’s still alive. He’s been barely awake since the incident, and Jungkook wishes he could carry him back to the city of shadows where he can plan a counter attack if he was at a better condition. He also cannot leave him alone, which renders him helpless as he stays next to his friend. He was lucky enough that Taehyung hadn’t lost too much blood until he reached a physician. His silks are no longer covering his body, replaced by a thick layer of tainted bandages that must be changed everyday. Taehyung cracks his eyes open slowly, turning his head to look at Jungkook, and the latter gives him an encouraging smile, squeezing his hand to let him know that he’s here.

“Hey, Tae,” he whispers quietly, reaching to brush his fingers through the fair hair. “You’re feeling well?” He still asks, even though Taehyung doesn’t give him an answer each time he questions. Jungkook reaches with one hand for the glass of water next the bed and helps Taehyung take small gulps of it when he hears a loud squeak. Taehyung whips his head around, and Jungkook is not in for more surprises as he unsheathes his sword and turns to the balcony where the voice has come from. He’s met by the sight of Ember, and he squints his eyes to see who’s on top of it, but it’s not Hwasa, and he lowers his sword as the dragon flies closer.

The dragon barely lowers itself for the people riding it to get down before it squeezes itself into the room, the wings hugging around its body to keep itself as small as possible to fit into the room, and Jungkook watches as the dragon lays its head next to Taehyung, missing him, and it whines as it looks at Taehyung while the latter cries, hand reaching to touch Ember’s head.

Jungkook turns around again, and he sees Yoongi’s distraught face as he looks at Taehyung, someone with a hood pulled over their face so he can’t tell exactly who they are, and then … there’s Jimin, standing there with his eyes close to tears as he looks at the state Taehyung is currently in, gaze dragging from the bed until it lands on Jungkook, and he might have been going for a hug, but he stops short in front of him.

“How did you-”

“Yoongi heard some people talking about a shipment that described Ember perfectly. I always knew Hwasa was after the dragon, so it wasn’t that hard to get to her.” His eyes scan Jungkook’s body. “She didn’t cause more wounds on you too, did she?” He looks back up at Jungkook’s face, and the latter shakes his body. There appear to be more words forming at the tip on his tongue, but he neglects them in favor of hurrying to Taehyung’s side. Taehyung turns to him, eyes still filled with tears, and Jimin offers a smile as he leans in closer, taking Taehyung’s hand between his own.

“Jimin …”

“Shhh, you need some rest.”

“You …” He sniffs. “You brought Ember back to me.”

“Ember is yours,” Jimin assures him. “It will always be yours.” He leans in to kiss Taehyung’s forehead. “Just as you’re my friend, and you’ll always be.” Taehyung cries some more, and Jimin stays there by his side. And for the first time in his life, he knows what he’s fighting for. Seokjin had broken his heart, and he had been feeling down for too many years now, but he cannot let feelings consume him. He pulls back and looks at Taehyung’s face and he knows he cannot allow Hwasa to destroy those who are he cherishes the most. Everyone around him had been pushing him to fight, and fight he will.

_It’s war._

💒

If you get my name wrong I won’t get pissed off cause  
I wish I was somebody else  
You know nothing about me, I know nothing about you  
But maybe the question mark helps  
Have you ever been lost? We could get lost, I wanna get lost


End file.
